


Her Name is Crocodile

by Greeneyedsigma



Series: Her Name is Crocodile Universe [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akainu's hot as hell, Alternate Universe, Croco mama do not want, Crocodile and Cobra are basically siblings, Crocodile is Whitebeards child, Crocodile is Whitebeards daughter, Crocodile isn't going to be the mastermind behind Baroque works, Crocodile/Sakazuki is weird, Dame Crocodile, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Dont ask me why, F/M, Female Buggy, Female Crocodile, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Kuzan isn't a bad guy, LITERALLY, Lady Crocodile, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Like kind of decent, Mihawk and Crocodile are classy goth BFFS, Original Characters - Freeform, Sakazuki is a repressed nerd, Sakazuki isn’t a monster, Sakazuki just hates him, but endgame, but they’re present, doflamingo wants some Croco Mama, female Donquixote Rosinante, female borsalino, female kizaru, have to add, i love genderbending, like I’ll try and keep them minimally important, like generally neutral, little bit of buggy/shanks in the background, magma and ice don't mix yo, more genderbending may occur, shades of gray, should have tagged this right from the start, the Crocodile/Doflamingo is onesided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 63,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedsigma/pseuds/Greeneyedsigma
Summary: *Female Crocodile, Rating has gone up. Not explicit*She was born on the Moby Dick, eventually she leaves. She chooses adventure and some romance. (Mama had always told her, “You’re too much alike, you and your Pops. With too different of opinions.”)Slice-of-Life (kind of) linear drabble fic (kind of). Includes Whitebeard's child Crocodile, ASLs Crocomama, Crocomama adopting all of the kids (its hereditary, she swears), a really weird/rare pairing of Crocodile/Sakazuki, and a Sakazuki with actual personality beyond >:(.Chapter 32: March 5th, 2021. not even as late as it could have been lolChapter 33: March 10th, 2021 Tsuru is a sweet old lady at heart.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Crocodile, Crocodile & Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile & Portgas D. Ace, Crocodile & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Crocodile & Whitebeard Pirates, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon, Dracule Mihawk & Crocodile, Monkey D. Garp/Tsuru
Series: Her Name is Crocodile Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140695
Comments: 217
Kudos: 245





	1. Prologue I guess

**Author's Note:**

> minor edits 01/13/21

She was leaning on the starboard railing of the Moby Dick, emerald green eyes staring out across the dark ocean. The moon was shrouded behind a heavy curtain of clouds. Crow “Crocodile” Newgate was feeling down, and the cloudy night sky just seemed to be amplifying that. She had been feeling particularly restless the last couple days. She wasn’t surprised she was having trouble sleeping. 

The Moby Dick was as crowded and boisterous as ever, but she’d never felt more alone. She hadn’t been off the ship in about three months. And Pops was being extra stubborn about it. Changed his mind about how many of her brothers needed to be with her when she wanted to go ashore. 

“Five now...” She felt like a burden anytime she had to find which of her brothers would be willing to spend the day babysitting their sixteen-year-old sister. It was just easier to stay on the ship. There was no disappointment when she got turned down, again and again, just because she wanted to go clothes shopping. They always had plan or errands to run. When she was thirteen and Pops’ desire for her to have an escort started, she’d only needed one of her brothers with her. Marco or Thatch had always been happy to alternate who went with her. 

But now, whenever they docked, she spent so long finding enough of her brothers to go with her, there was never enough time to do anything, let alone shopping. 

She’d just sneaked off the ship once, just to actually enjoy time on an island. And she’d succeeded. She’d been careful; bringing her knives, and the knowledge that she was perfectly proficient in their use.

She’d had a good time spending every penny of her allowance on clothes; replacing worn out or too small articles, new underwear she’d been to embarrassed to ask Marco to pick up for her (She’s sixteen! To old to be having her brothers buy her panties for her.), and new jewelry that had caught her eye. 

Then, hours later, as she’d been enjoying a slice of dark chocolate cake at a bakery, Marco and Jozu happens to wander past. Jozu had (out of idle curiosity!) glanced in the window of the shop. 

They’d been furious. Barely let her pay for her cake and grab her bags before rushing her back to the ship. 

Honestly, what they thought would happen in the ten minutes it took to get back to the docks that hadn’t already occurred in the four hours she’d been wandering around town...

If Marco and Jozu had been angry, Pops had been nearly apocalyptic. 

‘How could you put yourself in danger like that?!’ He’d said (bellowed, really) that a few times. ‘You’ve betrayed my trust!’ That came up a few times as well. ‘I should confine you to the ship permanently!’ 

Crocodile hadn’t been pleased. And had given back, just as angry. ‘I’m not defenseless, Pops! Why bother to train me to fight if you’re never going to trust I’ll be able to take care of myself!?’ and ‘The island is in your territory, there’s not even a Naval Base on it!’ Also ‘I’m not a helpless songbird you can lock in a cage, and expect me to be happy!’ 

(Mama had always told her, “You’re too much alike, you and your Pops. With too different of opinions.”)

After that fight, Pops had both grounded her to the ship for a month, and increased her number of needed escorts. She’d yet to speak to him. And her mind had been turning over an idea she’d had two years ago. 

To leave the ship behind when she was eighteen. 

It wouldn’t be easy, leaving behind her home (and her Pops and her Brothers), but (she’d be out of her cage) she could experience the world. She could (be free) make a name for herself. 

She’d try and talk to Pops, try to make him get just how miserable (stifled, suffocated...trapped) she felt. If he didn’t listen, if he continued to be stubborn... well, Crocodile could be stubborn to. 

After all, she got it from him.


	2. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile goes to talk with her Pops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some light angst in this one.
> 
> minor edits: 01/13/21

It’s another week before she feels ready to speak to Pops. Her anger’s gone, and now she’s back to feeling anxious and borderline desperate. The hurt is also there, hidden deep in her heart. (She knows he still hurts about Mama, but life confined on a ship is no life.) She goes to talk to him early in the morning, early enough that he’ll be in the navigation room. Hopefully early enough that the others won’t yet be up. (Except maybe Marco, but he wakes with the sun.) 

She knocks and patiently (impatiently) waits for his rumbled answer. She takes a steadying breath and opens the door before her anxiety gets the better of her. Pops is at the far end of the room, his back to the observation window that looked out the back of the ship, seated on a chair that seemed too small to be able to hold all of his bulk. He looks up from the charts he’s studying, blue eyes blinking once when he sees that it his only daughter. 

“Crow...” He hesitates, only for a moment, dropping the charts onto the table, “I thought you weren’t speaking to me.” 

Crocodile bites her lip, moving further into the room, so she isn’t hovering in the doorway like some goblin, “I wasn’t.” She shrugs, “Now I am.” 

Whitebeard stares at her, reminded of his late wife; they look so much alike (more and more as Crow gets older), same blue/black hair and dark emerald eyes and olive toned skin. But there’s a tilt to her mouth and glint in her eyes that’s all him. 

He waits for her to speak, knows prompting won’t matter, until his girl is good and ready to talk. He picks up the stack of charts again, and continues to plan their next stop. Crocodile hops up to sit on the table, her legs folded, her hands gripping her ankles. She carefully shuffles a different stack of charts into a neat pile, and he knew she was gathering her thoughts.

He was in for a surprise when, finally, she spoke. “I’m sorry I left the ship without telling anyone, or without any of my brothers.” 

His girl. His stubborn, feisty, little girl...was apologizing. Willingly. 

(Oh my god, is she sick?)

He opened his mouth to respond, but closes it when she glares, just a little, at him. Not done speaking then. 

Crocodile steels herself for the hard part. “But I’m not sorry I went ashore.” Her mouth purses, angry again. “You’re being unreasonable, Pops.” 

Pops drops the charts back onto the table again. He thought she was being too...unlike herself. “Unreasonable?!” He barks, suddenly furious. “Are you aware, Crow, just what the Navy would do if they got their hands on you?!” He pushes himself to stand, towering over Crocodile.

All of the anger leaves as quickly as it came. “The same thing they did to Mama,” Her voice is soft, and her eyes are sad at the reminder. Crocodile reaches out and grabs one of Pops’ hands in both of hers. (Her hands don’t seem much bigger then when she was a child.) 

She remembers, vividly, her mother’s capture and execution.

Remembers screaming and crying (wailing), Thatch holding her (keeping her from running forward, from leaving the safety of the Moby Dick). Pops had been trying to get to his wife, but an army of Marines had stood between him and the execution platform. For every ten marines he cut down, ten more flooded into their place.

She remembers looking up at her mama, saw (barely registered) Fleet Admiral Kong standing over her. She remembers the words mama had mouthed to her. 

‘I love you.’ 

Then Kong had slit her throat. 

They had wanted to lure Pops out, to capture him or kill him. They hadn’t expected the pure fury that followed Raven Newgate’s execution, rage that had shaken the island. His Tremor-Tremor Fruit working in tandem with his emotions. 

It was one of the few times Pops had sunk an island. Marco had grabbed Mama’s body in the chaos of the fleeing marines. 

She remembered, (usually only in her nightmares). 

But that didn’t (couldn’t) stop her. A life lived in a cage, no matter how well meaning, was not a life. Not for her. She craved adventure, she craved exploration. 

(A small part craved romance, but she’d never admit that out loud. Not yet, and definitely not to Pops.) 

“Why train me to fight, to protect myself, if you aren’t going to trust me to do just that?” Her question was soft, as much as it demanded an answer. 

Edward Newgate, called the strongest man in the world, felt weak. He wanted to protect her; from his enemies, maybe even from the world. A small dark voice, the voice that still screamed vile profanities when he relived the day his wife was killed, told him he was doing the right thing. 

But Whitebeard pushes the voice aside and examines his daughter. Sitting cross-legged, almost a woman grown, his Crocodile was not a fragile flower. He watches her train with Vista and Rakuyo. Sees the strategies form in her eyes as she dances around her brothers, daggers flashing, carefully hitting with the flats of the blades. Scoring against her skilled brothers. (And he had Vista and Rakuyo train her because they never go easy on her.)

He doesn’t doubt she’d be able to handle herself in a fight. But there’s always that fear. 

“They took your Mama’s life because she was my wife and they wanted to hurt me.” Whitebeard acknowledges, sitting back down, his hand still held in Crocodile’s. “They probably wouldn’t hesitate to use you in the same way.” His other hand comes up and cradles the side of her face. 

“I can’t live my life on board the ship, Pops. And my brothers can’t be with me every hour I’m not. I didn’t mind it, when you first insisted I have one of them with me. It was as easy as asking Marco or Thatch or Vista, depending who was free.” She whispers, “but now, I can never find enough of them able to go with me.” Crocodile meets his eyes. (He’d noticed she’d ended up staying aboard, more often then not, in the last year, but he’d been so relieved, maybe he’d been blind to the disappointment in her eyes.)

Whitebeard heaves a sigh, his hand dropping to the table and his eyes falling to the side, thinking it over. 

She squeezes his hand, “The boys,” (he’s always amused when she calls her brothers ‘the boys’, most of them are older than her.) “Are always within shouting distance on any island we dock at anyway.” Her reasoning is simple and true, and Whitebeard can’t argue with it. 

He grumbles and wants to argue, but he knows this is important, otherwise Crocodile wouldn’t have said anything. She was very much like her mother in moments like these. 

All logical and making sense, pointing out when he was being “ridiculous”. 

“Fine, brat. You may go into towns on your own, on islands in my territory.” Crocodile lights up, but Pops holds up a finger before she gets overexcited. “But, on neutral islands, at least one of your brothers goes with you.” 

She narrows her eyes, but realizes this is honestly the best she could ask for. Pops isn’t going to stop being protective, and she can’t ask him to not worry on islands where a navy presence might show. He wouldn’t be Pops, then. 

She grins, “Okay. If it makes it any better, I’ll always carry at least one weapon.” 

“Gurarara, that does ease my mind some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wanted to write Whitebeard as being completely unreasonable and unbending. but he ended up coming off as protective and soft for his daughter. He doesn't want to push Crocodile to leave.


	3. Enter A Wild Sakazuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile and Sakazuki meet for the first time. There is Magnetism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad a both dialogue and chemistry, so hopefully it isn't terrible.
> 
> minor edits: 01/13/21

They’d landed in the early morning on a neutral island called Reed. Crocodile had invited Izo to go into town with her. It had been months since she and Pops had come to their agreement and Izo was pleased to see his little sister looking so content. “Give me a few minutes, love. I need to go and check my stock of ammo. See if I need to pick up any while we’re in town.” 

Crocodile nodded, feeling pleased. “I’ll go tell Pops you’re going with me.” 

“Let’s meet in ten minutes by the gangplank.” Izo winks and she agrees, heading toward the quarterdeck of the ship where she can hear Pops’ voice. Marco and Fossa were with him going over crew assignments, and all three look up when Crocodile approaches. Marco couldn’t help but admire how his sister had grown in the last few months. 

Her long black hair had gotten even longer, and she currently had it loose. Unlike her usual simple braid. She was 17 now, but Marco would always see her as the pouty 5 year old he’d met 12 years ago. (Not that he was that much older then her. Only 7 years older). 

“Croco, you want laundry next week or kitchen?” It was Fossa who asked, and Crocodile shrugs at one of the oldest of her brothers. 

“I’d prefer laundry. Feeding you bunch is dangerous; I’d risk getting my hand bitten off.” Fossa snorts (she wasn’t wrong) and marks her on the chart. She pats his shoulder and turns to Pops. 

Pops places one big hand on her head and she looks up at him. “Me and Izo are going into town.” 

Whitebeard hums, nodding, “Don’t forget your knives. And be careful; we spotted a navy battleship when we pulled in to dock.” (He would send Marco and Fossa into town 10 minutes behind her and Izo, just in case.) 

“I will be.” 

———

“Anywhere else, love?” Izo asks, stretching his arms above his head, before grabbing the collection of bags he had by his feet as his sister paid for another stack of clothes. 

“Just the bookstore.” Crocodile responds, thanking the sales person as she bagged up Crocodiles purchase. “The weapons shop is next door to it, so you’ll be able to do your shopping while I browse.” 

Izo smirks lightly as they leave the shop, Crocodile’s ability to waste time in a bookstore was well known. “Fine.” Izo only agrees because he knows Marco and Fossa are nearby, and they’d yet to cross paths with any marines. 

And Crocodile’s sweet smile was worth it. (He was truly an idiot for his sister.) 

Crocodile steps into the bookstore; waving to Izo and rolling her eyes when he reminded her not to leave the store until he came back. She is pleased to see the store is large, tall shelves filled with all sorts of books. The man behind the cash register greets her, and she returns the greeting, walking further into the store. 

(She loves everything about bookstores; loves how the smell, loves how they sound, could spend hours looking through each and every shelf.) She's scanning the shelves as she walks and doesn't see the broad back in front of her when she turns the corner. 

She bumps into the man, yelping quietly when she bounces off him. She barely catches herself from landing backwards onto her ass. She glances up, an apology on her lips, but her voice is lost when she looks up (and up and up. He's half as tall as Pops. But he still must have been near 4 feet taller than her.) 

He glances down at her; his black eyes set beneath deeply furrowed brows. He's wearing a snap back hat, a burgundy hoodie and dark pants. And (maybe it was wishful thinking) it seems like he is equally at a loss for words.

“You okay-?” He says the same time she says, “Sorry!” 

Both of them snap their mouths closed. And she's charmed to see a faint redness in his cheeks. 

“Ah,” she felt a blush crawl up her neck (in response to his?) “Sorry for running into you.” She smiles, and it feels soft on her face. 

He looks equal parts confused and embarrassed. “I-uh, it’s all good.” He lifts a hand to the side of his neck, his head turning, but he's still looking at her. “Uh, no damage done.” 

(Cute.) 

Sakazuki can't pull his eyes off her. She's taller than most woman, a few inches over 6 feet at least. And man, was she pretty. Long black hair, unreal green eyes and a graceful, curvy figure. His gaze is caught by her lips, pretty and red. 

(Stop thinking now.) 

He should probably say words, but he’s worried what idiocy will come out if he opens his mouth. She doesn’t seem to have the same problem, “Name’s Crocodile.” (What the hell?), “Well it’s my nickname. What my brothers call me. My real name’s Crow.” She closes her mouth and looks perturbed. (Is it because he’s not saying anything?) 

“Sakazuki.” Who said that? Oh, his mouth is open. It was him. (He wants to see her smile again.) 

Her face lights up, just a little, and his heart clenches and (he’s dying, this girl is killing him). 

Crocodile likes his voice, it’s deep and rough (and gives her the good shivers.) and he’s got beautiful lips. Manly. 

They might be standing to close together, and she knew if any of her brothers saw them, she’d be getting dragged back to the ship. 

(He smells good though, and maybe she shifts closer.)

She looks at the book in his hand and tilts her head curiously. Looks like a book about Grand Line Weather Patterns. “You a navigator?” 

He shrugs, “Nah, just curious about something. Was seeing if I could find the answer.” 

She touches the cover of the book, tapping the title. She notices his fingers tense. Crocodile peeks back up at him, “Well, this book’s not going to have any answers for you.”

“Oh?” Sakazuki shifts a little closer. (How does she smell so good? Equal parts sun and ocean.) 

Crocodile gasps soundlessly when she feels the heat of his body. Her lingering blush intensifies. “Really out of date. I’d personally recommend The Study of the World’s Weather by the Scholars of Weatheria.” Crocodile is whispering, but she can’t help herself. There’s just something about this guy that captivates her. 

“I’ll have to check it out.” Now he’s whispering, a soft rasp that brushes against her exposed skin and raises goosebumps in its path. 

“Yeah,” she sighs (and oh good lord, is she swooning?) 

Sakazuki is just watching her, (she’s not the only one captivated) and she swears this is the moment she’s heard other girls and older women speak of. (Is he going to kiss her?!) 

“Can I-“ 

A throat clearing behind Crocodile startles both of them and they jump apart like they’ve been electrocuted. 

“I’d appreciate it, sir, if you stepped away from my sister.” Izo is standing there, looking absolutely livid. “She is 17! I don’t know where you’re from, but where we’re from (Crocodile can almost hear the withheld hiss of, you barbarian.) a young lady should be no younger than 18 when one goes about seducing them.” He grips Crocodile’s wrist and pulls her closer to himself (away from Sakazuki), his eyes trained hawk-like on Sakazuki. 

(Izo was good at both pissed off and prissy.) 

He backs out of the store, glaring all the while at the tall man, pulling his now exasperated sister along. (If he had turned, Sakazuki would have seen the symbol of the Whitebeard pirates emblazoned on the back of his Kimono.) 

Crocodile rolls her eyes at Izo, and throws a grin over her shoulder at Sakazuki, who’s still standing frozen in place. “Bye, good luck with your research!” He’s eyes jerk to her, and he’s turning bright red. She does something then, she’d later deny. She blows him a kiss. Her grin turning positively wicked when she can see the moment his brain stops working. 

(Cute.) 

———

Izo’s still fuming when they get back to the Moby Dick, and Crocodile’s still feeling a strange smugness she can’t really explain. 

Vista greets them at the top of the gangplank, supervising the returning crew, raising his eyebrows in the face of Izo’s rage. He shifts his gaze to his little sister and is greeted by a smug grin. (What?) 

Crocodile snags all of her shopping bags that Izo is still holding, and flounces off to her room. (Vista wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t witnessed it. Crocodile was not a female who flounced.) 

“What’s going on with her?” Vista inquires to his still fuming brother. 

But Izo wasn’t listening, “I have to go talk to Pops!” Vista blinks. Izo being angry was nothing new, but Crocodile’s behaviour was. She had a certain energy about her. Vista puts his hand on his chin, gloved fingers smoothing his moustache. The energy of a woman aware of her...sexuality. (As soon as he thinks it, his brain shuts down. Thinking about sexuality in relation to his darling baby sister had that effect.) 

He decided he’d rather not know. 

On the other side of the ship, Izo is just reaching Pops. “We have a problem.” He was practically growling. Pops, who’d been mid-conversation with Thatch, stops to stare at Izo. 

“Marines?” Whitebeard recalls that Izo had been the one to go to town with his Crow. “Is your sister alright?” 

Confusion breaks through Izo’s anger. “Huh? Yeah she’s fine.” His eyes flash and he drops down to sit on the deck of the ship, staring up a Pops on his chair. “She was almost seduced!” He bellows. (Thatch wonders later if Izo knew that he was making zero sense.)

Thatch, who had taken a drink at the exactly wrong moment, chokes. Pops goes still, his calm expression sliding away. Blenheim who had been walking past, jerks to a stop and waits for Izo to elaborate. 

He explains what he’d walked in on at the bookstore. 

He doesn't notice Crocodile walk up behind him, still rolling her eyes. (So dramatic...honestly.) “Izo, you’re being ridiculous.” All four males start, Izo and Blenheim spinning to look at Crocodile. 

(And still she has that smug look on her face. Pops’ brain shuts down in much the same way Vista’s had.) 

“So, what do call what I saw then, Crocodile?” Izo hissed. His sister is irritatingly not concerned by his anger. 

She shrugs, smirking. “Two people talking.” Once again, (Vista was still despairing by the Gangplank as the remaining crew returned.) she flounces away. Izo looked back to Pops and gestured after Crocodile, furious (Look, see!). And Whitebeard just looked murderous. 

(It’ll be years before Crocodile meets Sakazuki again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to go for a repressed cranky guy with Sakazuki. I do not know if that's how it came off. I was making myself laugh, however.


	4. Hey look the Roger Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roger Pirates come for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a female Buggy, inspired by the fic called Buggy is a Girl by Anonymous, right here on AO3. its pretty cute. Go give it a read.

Since she was the Captain’s daughter, and the only female onboard, Crocodile was afforded her own quarters. Just her bedroom and a small washroom, but she learned to appreciate the luxury as she got older. Especially, after she met the two young apprentices of the Roger Pirates. 

Shanks and Buggy were about five years younger than her, exuberant and loud. (Not unlike the rest of the Roger Pirates.) 

Shanks was small and thin, with the most vibrant red hair Crocodile had ever seen. He was exuberantly cheerful, with a straight forward, honest approach to life. 

Buggy was, frankly, adorable. She was tiny and vicious (she didn’t even come up to Crocodile’s waist.), with a cute round red nose, pretty sky coloured hair, and bright blue eyes. She countered Shank’s good cheer and sometimes dumb enthusiasm with logical common sense and thoughtful caution. (Buggy hadn’t been pleased when Shanks had described it as her being a coward.) 

Crocodile had been smitten with both preteens when she’d caught sight of them hiding behind Silvers Rayleigh, as Roger had greeted Pops. Crocodile wasn’t paying attention, because it was always the same thing with the two old men. (Quips, faux offence and then a fight challenge.)

Buggy had been a little frightened by the prospect of boarding the infamous Moby Dick, but The Captain had insisted both her and Shanks join him and Rayleigh. She had been ready to open her mouth and protest, but then Rayleigh had put his hand on her head. “...I’ll be right beside you.” 

(Neither him or Captain Roger would put her or Shanks in unnecessary danger, but that little voice in her head didn’t know or didn’t care.)

Whitebeard was much bigger than Captain Roger, but even as the two men traded snarky words, Whitebeard had an amiable air about him. (Buggy always listens to Rayleigh’s lessons, even when Shanks falls asleep, snoring, beside her. Likes learning new words.) He seemed almost kind, or as kind as pirates can get. Buggy just about lets go of where she’s holding onto Rayleigh‘s pant leg.

“Pssst! Buggy!” Shanks isn’t even trying to whisper, but he’s making the gestures like he is. Even as he leans out from behind Roger’s First Mate.

Buggy turns to him, blue eyes narrowing dangerously at her fellow apprentice. Above, neither kid notices that Rayleigh’s shoulders are shaking. “What, Red-Hair?” Buggy is whispering, because she’s not an idiot. 

“Look at that girl, she’s pretty!” 

Buggy was confused, “What girl?” She asked leaning out from Rayleigh’s other side. 

“Beside Whitebeard.” Shanks told her, and Buggy found her. She was older than them, maybe eighteen. And... yeah, Shanks was right, she was pretty. And staring at them, a small smile gracing her features. 

Buggy eeped, ducking back behind Rayleigh. Shanks didn’t, the dummy, just gave her a grin and waved. Buggy grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. He pulled away, a mildly annoyed look in his eyes, pushing her lightly. 

She pushed back. 

Rayleigh pinched the bridge of his nose as the kids started brawling. 

Whitebeard paused whatever he was saying, leaning just so to watch in fascination as the two started rolling around, pulling hair and biting. Roger just sighed, glancing over his shoulder, amused and exasperated by his kids. Buggy was on top of Shanks, rubbing his face into the deck of the ship. 

“Feisty little thing, isn’t she?” Whitebeard asked, grinning at the sight. 

Roger grinned, “The feistiest,” he was laughing, “Keeps Shanks outta trouble, when she’s not causing any herself.” Rayleigh sighed loudly, pulling the fighting pair apart, one kid held in each arm, and they halted immediately. Shanks seemed to go limp, defensively, as though trying to ooze out of Rayleigh’s grasp. (It didn’t work, Rayleigh simply adjusted his grip.) 

Buggy was arguing, “He started it.” She was sitting on Rayleigh’s arm, glaring down at Shanks.

“He usually does.” 

“He shouldn’t start fights if he knows I’m gonna beat him.” 

“He’ll learn eventually.” Rayleigh was very obviously fond of the small girl. 

Buggy met his eyes, “I don’t think he’s capable.” Her voice was very serious, and Crocodile noticed Rayleigh was fighting a smile. (That small part her heart that was would forever be crushing on Rayleigh started to pound in response to the utter cuteness of it.)

“Buggy...” 

She frowned, squinting at Rayleigh, then rolled her eyes. “Fine. He might be capable of learning. Slowly. With extreme difficulty.” 

Shank’s stopped trying to wiggle out of Rayleigh’s grasp, yelling, twisting to look up at her, “That’s mean Buggy!”

“True though.” She grumbled, folding her arms petulantly. 

(Crocodile needed to meet this kid. She was amazing.)

“Well, Roger? Are you going to introduce your newest crew mates? Gurarara!” 

Roger guffawed, gesturing at Rayleigh. His first mate let Shanks down first, the red-haired boy hurrying to his Captain’s side, beaming up at Whitebeard. Roger dropped his hand onto Shanks’ shoulder. 

“This is Shanks.” Whitebeard leaned forward examining the boy, and accepting the boys offered hand. Crocodile was quick to lift a hand to cover her mouth, a grin splitting her lips. She couldn’t help herself; Shanks was approximately the size of the hand he was shaking. “It’s an honour to meet you Captain Whitebeard.” Said with a disarming smile lighting his face.

While Whitebeard had been assessing Shank’s, Rayleigh had lowered a suddenly rabbity looking Buggy, and pushed her forward into Roger’s grasp. Roger waited for Whitebeard’s attention, before nudging Buggy forward. “And this is Buggy.” 

Buggy’s eyes are wide and fearful, but she nevertheless steps closer to a patiently waiting Whitebeard. She offers her hand, same as Shanks (She was not a coward, thank you very much.) “It’s nice to meet you, Captain Whitebeard.” 

(Whitebeard was very quietly in love with both of these children.)

It wasn’t very long before the party started, and Crocodile had a chance to meet the apprentices. Shanks was staring at her, “Who’re you?” 

“Crocodile.” She offers, and grins when the boy just accepts that, not asking what she was doing aboard the Moby Dick.

Buggy tilts her head, staring at Crocodile. “That doesn’t tell us who you are.” 

Crocodile laughs out right. “Fair point.” She nods, offering both her hands to either child. “Crow Newgate, daughter of Whitebeard, but you can just call me Crocodile.” 

Buggy shook her hand, blinking, digesting the information. Shanks shook her other hand, “A lot of the other’s call him Pops. Are you his…hey, Buggy what’s that word?”

The girl turned her head, sipping her juice and giving him a confused look.

Shanks rolled his hand, “You know, the word that you say when someone is someone’s real kid.”

She shrugged, “Biological?” 

He snapped his fingers, “That’s the one.” He grinned at his friend, “You’re so smart, Bugs.” 

“Or I actually listen when Rayleigh teaches us things.” She looked at Crocodile, pointing accusingly at Shanks, “He just sleeps through lessons, and expects me to know everything.”

The older girl snickers, “Sounds like a couple of my brothers.” 

Shanks shakes his head at Buggy, “I’m good at other things.” He downs the rest of his juice, “Like swimming.”

Buggy sneers at him, “That’s about all you’re good at.” Shanks pouts at her. Buggy ignores him, looking back at Crocodile, “So are you? Whitebeard’s biological daughter?”

“Yup,” Crocodile stretches her legs out in front of her, leaning against the railing behind them, like both kids. “My mama was Pops’ wife. But my brothers are as much Pops’ kids as I am.” She scans the main deck, watching Whitebeard Pirates and Roger Pirates drinking and singing and dancing. She tilts her head back, closing her eyes. “The only thing that’s different is that I’m the only girl, so I get my own room.” 

Buggy makes a thoughtful noise. “I don’t get my own room, but at least I don’t have to sleep with the majority of the crew.” Crocodile opens her eyes back up, giving the girl a curious look out of the corner of her eye. Buggy catches it, smiling, “I have my bunk in Rayleigh’s room. Captain said it wasn’t right to make me sleep in the crew quarters, me being a young girl. Rayleigh said I’d be safe in his room.” Her voice was quiet on the last few words and Crocodile didn’t think that Shanks heard. 

Crocodile wonders what brought a girl Buggy’s age to join a pirate crew and her heart clenches. There were men in the crews of even the most honorable Captain’s, vile and despicable, who wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of a girl, no matter how young. 

(Thank the gods, that Buggy had men like Roger and Rayleigh looking after her.)

(Even amongst the crew of the Moby Dick, there were men Crocodile didn’t trust. Pops never pushed her, he understood, made careful note of the men that she avoided and kept those men away from her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it got a little serious at the end. Nothing overt, and I'm not suggesting that Buggy was the victim of assault. Just an orphan who experienced a harsher side of life (And the unfortunate reality of life at sea).


	5. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to part.

She was ready. Her bag packed and the letter for Pops written and placed on her bed. She was nineteen, and knew it was time for her to leave the Whitebeard Pirates. To go off on her own, and experience the world. 

To make a name, outside Pops’ realm of influence. To be more than Whitebeard’s daughter. To be Crocodile. 

She loved her family, her Pops. But she had to do this. 

She took one deep breath, steadying herself, before she grabbed her bag and left the room. (She couldn’t help but take one last look at the one place that had always belonged to her, that she had never had to share with anyone.) 

As late at night as it was, the deck of the ship was near silent as she made her way to the gangplank. There were a few men on watch, but because the winter island they were anchored at was uninhabited they were all watching outwards, towards the ocean. Except for one.

Marco was seated on a barrel, waiting patiently, humming under his breath and whittling a piece of wood. He glanced up as she stopped beside him. “You really want to do this, little sister?” 

Crocodile sighed, her breath fogging the air. She gazed out over the snow-covered forest; her green eyes thoughtful. “...Yeah, I do.” she tilted her head, smiling at Marco, her hands fiddling with the straps of her bag. She had packed only the essentials, a few changes of clothes and the like. 

She wore her favorite, simplest pieces of jewelry; a golden charm bracelet Pops had gifted her when she’d turned eighteen, two small golden hoops in each earlobe, an emerald pendant hanging on a delicate looking chain around her neck. Only one piece screamed its value, (or rather it screamed it to her), her mother’s engagement ring. (She’d left most of her things behind; the things that had no sentimental meaning.)

Her parents hadn’t had the most conventional of relationships. After all, their romance had started when Raven, Crocodile’s beautiful and vivacious mother, had stowed away aboard the Moby Dick while running away from a group of bounty hunters. Raven had made her living as a thief. A thief that had managed to piss off the wrong man, and been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

But, despite the rocky beginning, her parents had loved each other, deeply, until the moment her mother had been executed. (Pops had never loved another woman, the way he had loved Raven.) The ring was one of the few things Raven had treasured, and she made sure to make it known that the ring was to be given to Crocodile if she were to die. 

Marco examines her face, sees the unwavering resolution, and his shoulders relax. “I won’t say anything to Pops. You wrote your letter?” 

Crocodile hums in affirmation, buttoning her dark, knee-length, fur lined winter coat and pulling the strap of her bag over her head, resting across her back. “I left it on my bed.”

Her brother nods, standing up from his seat on the barrel. He asks himself when it was, that his sister had grown so tall and confident. She carries herself like a queen. He tucks his chin down to his chest, thinking with a grin, that his sister has a real chance of ruling the seas. He peers back at her, once he has his smile under control, “Just promise me you’ll be careful.” 

“I’ll be fine Marco; you all made sure I’d never be helpless.” She reaches out and grips Marco’s arm. “I can take care of myself.” 

Marco can't argue with that, and doesn't want to, “Thatch brought the supply ship to the south end of the Island, it’s an hour walk.” 

“Then I should get moving.” 

“You have your log pose?”

She gives him a look, and doesn't respond. He snickers, “Yeah, you do. Alright, little girl. Get going.” Crocodile hugs him, as soon as his arms open. 

“Bye Marco.” She whispers. Marco kisses her temple, smiling into her hair. (If he heard her sniffle, he didn’t say anything.) 

Then she was gone. 

———

Marco and Thatch, as promised, don't say anything. They let Pops wonder where she is, it wasn’t like her to sleep in so late. They let him send Izo to go and check on her. 

They let him read her letter. 

Pops doesn't say anything for a long while after that.

Eventually, he calls Marco and Thatch to him. Whitebeard looks dejected. “You helped her leave?” 

Both of his sons nod.

Whitebeard sighs glumly. “I suppose your sister is more grown up than I had thought.” He grumbles. 

“She needs to do this, Pops.” Thatch whispers. 

“I know Thatch.” Whitebeard assured him, and both Thatch and Marco are surprised. Whitebeard gives a slight smile, “I honestly thought she’d be with us a few more years before she’d be ready to go off on her own. You and your brothers all came to me of your own accord. Crow was born on this ship, and I knew that one day she’d want to fly free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sweet and to the point. I didn't want Crocodile leaving to be dramatic and I didn't want it to drag on. Whitebeard understands his daughter, and Crocodile knows that. Her letter isn't important. Just assurances to Whitebeard that she'd be fine, and that she'd write him. 
> 
> But this chapter needed to happen by itself.
> 
> Next Chapter: Maybe Daz? No Sakazuki yet, sorry.
> 
> ...maybe this should be tagged as slowburn.


	6. Daz might need a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile and Daz meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! (To those who celebrate)

The city of Maverick was a sprawling trading hub situated on a neutral winter island on the first half of the Grand Line. And it was where Crocodile was going to be catching a ship to the south blue. She needed a ship and a crew, and she didn’t want to start her adventure on the Grand Line. (She’d been all over the Grand Line, Pops territory stretching across from Reverse Mountain all the way into the New World. There was an appeal, a tradition, in starting from the Reverse mountain.) 

The captain of the merchant ship was happy to have her on board (once she handed over a stack of Berries.), “We’ll be raising anchor in two days, just after sunrise, “The boisterous man told her, white teeth flashing. “Be on board tomorrow night. We won’t wait in the morning.”

“That’s fine.” Crocodile agreed, re-shouldering her bag, “Know any place I can get a bed for the night?” 

The Captain lifted one hand to tug on his beard, thinking, “It’s been a few years since I was last here, but if I recall, there’s a small inn, just north of the city’s central square.” He grinned at her, “Clean sheets and warm food.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Crocodile left the docks, weaving through the crowded streets, heading west to the center of the city. The sounds of the city were almost overwhelming, after years of quiet islands and small towns. She had to step in to an alleyway, to catch her breath and gather her nerves. 

She didn’t see the body or the boy crouching over it. 

Daz Bones was sixteen and this was the third man he’d ever killed. Maverick had been his home for three years now, and it had been only a few months since he’d eaten the Dice-Dice devil fruit. Three times since his particular abilities had been made known, he’d been given money to slit the throats of specific people. 

It had been good money, too good to pass up, even if he had never killed anyone before the first time. Even if he still woke up in a sweat, shuddering at the image cast by his mind. The man's body twisted and bloody, much worse then the clean and quick death Daz had given him. Much worse than reality. 

Daz had gotten used to seeing the bodies, (He kept telling himself that; that watching the life leave their bodies was easy, that it didn’t bother him.) and he was an orphan, with no real options. 

When the girl had stepped into the alley, he had frozen. The kill was already done, and Daz gaze kept going back to the spreading pool of blood under the body. She hadn’t seen him, was facing the opening of the alley, and she looked frustrated. Daz silently begged her not to turn. She didn’t hear him. 

Crocodile spun around, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, the feeling that someone was watching her pricking her senses. Green eyes widened, flickering between the boy and the body. 

Daz was impressed that she seemed so calm. He had the feeling that very few people would stick around after seeing a corpse and a killer crouched above. 

“What did he do?” Her voice was throaty and pleasant, (Daz could picture her singing in a smoky club, wearing a glamorous dress and a fur stole, seducing with half lidded eyes.) 

Daz shook his head, “I don’t know.” The people who paid him didn’t pay him to know why. 

“Ah, an assassin.” She looked at him more closely and Daz swore she was staring into his soul. She tilted her head, black hair falling forward, silken strands sliding over the fabric of her coat. “Is this what you want?” 

(He was young. Looked maybe sixteen or seventeen. Big, sure. But so damn young.) 

He looked bewildered, and Crocodile had to wonder if anyone had ever asked him that before. (She didn’t think so.) 

“It’s all I’m good for.” He shrugged, pulling his eyes away from hers, huddling into himself. “I’ve got the powers of the Dice-Dice Fruit, not much else I can do?” 

Crocodile had the strangest urge then, and wondered if her Pops’ desire to adopt stray kids was hereditary. “Your devil fruit doesn’t define who you are or who you can be.” She walks forward, stopping across from him, the corpse between them. “Assassins don’t tend to live long... or have long careers. So, I’ll ask again...Is this what you want?” 

No one had ever asked Daz what he wanted. He’d been alone most of his life; his mom had died giving birth to him, and his dad had died when he was six. He’d survived, barely perhaps, but he was alive. When he’d found the devil fruit, he’d been nearly starved, had eaten it thinking it was just a normal fruit. He hadn’t eaten it expecting anything but a meal. 

The fruit had tasted terrible and nothing had happened. 

Not until nearly a week later when his fingers had turned into blades while running from an irate vendor, who he’d snagged a few sausages from. He’d grabbed one of the supporting poles on a shop stall, to help launch himself into a side street.

But instead the pole seemingly snapped. He'd let go of it in surprise, staring when several chunks of wood clattered to the ground. Small, cleanly severed pieces. The vendor had shouted and Daz had jerked back into motion, eyeballing his hand, fixated on the strange shining edge on the inside curl of his fingers.

That moment had changed everything. 

And now he had a chance to alter his fate. 

He took that chance, accepting the hand she held out to him. “C’mon, let’s go get some food.”

———

Daz helped her find the inn that the ship captain had told her about, matching Crocodile’s long strides with his own. She told him her plans, “I found a ship sailing for the South Blue.” She looked at him, smiling slightly. “I want to sail the Grand Line in my own ship, but to do that I’ll need a crew.”

“Why the South Blue?” Daz asked, curious, not even bothering to pretend he wasn’t. 

Crocodile blinked, not expecting the question. She moved her gaze forwards once more, and Daz noticed she was twisting the ring she wore around her finger. “...because my mother was born there. A small island with no name.” She was no longer smiling, but her expression was still soft. “I was born on a ship, sailing the Grand Line. Starting from a place similar to where my mother did, seems right.” 

“She was a pirate?” 

“Not at first; she started out as a thief. It was only after she’d met my father that she became a pirate.” They reached the inn, and Daz found himself hovering nearby as Crocodile arranged for a room with, “...two beds preferably. And do you serve food?” 

“The restaurant is next door, miss.” 

“Ah, excellent.” She handed over some berries for the room, accepting the key the clerk handed her. She was quick to bring her bag upstairs to her room and come back down to pull Daz next door. They ordered their food, and were quick to dig into their food when it came. Daz was embarrassed when he noticed she was watching him scarf down his food. His appetite had increased since he’d eaten his devil fruit, (Another reason he had readily accepted the assassination contracts.) and he had realized he ate more after recently using his abilities.

She had finished eating, her arms crossed on the table, and she eyed him. “You got a family?”

He just shook his head, wiping his mouth, swallowing the bite he’d just taken. “Both my parents are dead. No siblings.” He met her eyes, “Nobody to miss me when it’s time to move on.” 

She nodded then, seeming to decide something then, “Then, be the first member of my crew.” She offered, taking a drink from her glass. “A crew can be a family, if you let it.” 

Daz thought about it. He had nothing holding him back, and his only other option was keep going with what he had been doing. He didn’t want to. He wanted to join up with this confident eyed girl and explore the world’s oceans. “I think…I’d like that.” 

Crocodile grinned at him, and they shook on it. Daz felt himself return that grin, smiling for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Daz's age has been adjusted from the manga/anime. I think he was only 28 or something during the events of Baroque Works. 
> 
> Honestly, let me know what you guys think, this chapter didn't really want to happen.


	7. Storms and Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new crewmate and a ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess in canon, the Baroque works agents would be considered Crocodile's crew? 
> 
> In this many of her Crew will be OCs. 
> 
> Except for a few agents I actually love (Daz, Bon Clay, Gem and what have you.) We'll see.

Crocodile loved sailing through storms. They were exhilarating and exciting. Captain Shotz had told them that help wasn’t need, “This isn’t a Grand Line storm Crocodile, my girl. Our navigator sees them coming miles off.” Shotz had boomed, a crash of thunder almost eclipsing his voice. Crocodile knew that the weather of the Grand Line was unpredictable, but she didn’t realize how different it was from the four blues. She and Daz were both on the Quarterdeck, where they had been gaining information about the South Blue from Shotz before the squall had blown in. Daz looked equally bewildered by the calm way the sailors were handling the blowing winds, pouring rain and cracking thunder. 

On the Grand Line, a squall like this could sink a ship. Even when a crew had a highly skilled, veteran navigator. One wrong choice was all it took. Which is why storms were an all-hands-on-deck event. She knew she needed skilled hands, but an experienced navigator would be indispensable. 

Daz it seemed, knew the basics of sailing. “I’d offer to work to get from island to island when it was time to move on. Can’t work on a ship if you don’t at least know the simple stuff.” Apprentice or Cabin boy level tasks. Crocodile was glad it was something he seemed interested in though. He listened to Crocodile (almost eagerly) when she explained, in as much detail as she could the tasks that they were watching. Shotz was helpful, inputting information that Crocodile missed. 

They were on their way to Killian Island, Shotz told them. One of many stops that Shotz and his crew would be making while they were in the South Blue. Killian Island was (according to Shotz) home to one of the South Blue’s largest shipyards. “That’ll be where you and young mister Bones will part from us, Miss Crocodile.” They’d had that conversation nearly a week ago, and she and Daz had decided then to start getting information. 

Crocodile had enough Berries to purchase a small to medium sized ship. And she knew she didn’t want a ship that needed a large crew to operate. A Collier or a small Sloop that would only need a 10-to-25-man crew to sail. The appeal of a small tight knit crew drew her. 

A shout from the Crow’s nest interrupted her thoughts. “Dead ship to port!” The squall was passing and the sea was calming down. 

“Friendlies?!” Shotz bellowed up to his man. 

“No idea, Cap! The main mast is gone!” Shotz growled, hesitating for only a moment. 

“Helmsmen, move to port.”

“Aye, Cap.” Crocodile shifted to the port railing, wiping the rain from her face. She could see the ship in the distance, she squinted trying to see any movement on the deck. Nothing. Or nothing above deck. 

Shotz ordered his ship brought alongside. Daz stood beside her, offering to board with some of Shotz’s crew. Crocodile stayed behind, watching. About 10 men went across, Daz with them. Shotz was beside her, tacking his crew’s movements. 

They waited. 

Eventually, Daz came back. “Your men seem to think the ship was abandoned.” Daz told Shotz, meeting Crocodile’s curious eyes. 

“Anything interesting?” 

Daz nodded, “Interesting and a little cruel, if they did abandon ship.” He shrugged, “They left a man in the brig, chained up.” Crocodile hummed, thoughtfully, making for the gangplank, Shotz following her after a shocked moment. She thanked Daz when he steadied her, a wave rocking both ships, when she was halfway across. 

“This man say anything?” She and Shotz followed after Daz, who led them down into the bowels of the eerily silent ship. 

“Only asked if we’d be kind enough to let him out.” 

Crocodile ignored Shotz’s sputtering behind her; it seemed he didn’t think that investigating things like these was an appropriate thing for a young woman to do. Crocodile just rolled her eyes. She was curious, and what better reason was there. 

They found the rest of Shotz’s crew. The men all stood, staring nervously into the lone cell. Crocodile pushed passed two crewmen, (or Daz pushed the two men apart so Crocodile could pass.) and she examined the wild looking man in chains on the other side of the bars. 

He was massive, making the cell look smaller than it actually was, the chains seemingly straining against his muscular chest and arms. He had unusual golden eyes, his pupils a cat like slit, and longish multi-colored hair, (patches and stripes of black, white red and even some gold.) Crocodile thought he was very handsome, but something about him had her on edge. 

“Did you learn anything?” Shotz asked. 

His third-mate responded, “Only that he’s a devil-fruit user.”

“He told you?” Crocodile kept her eyes trained on the chained man, calm. 

“No,” the third-mate told her, “but those are sea stone chains. They wouldn’t have those on him, if he wasn’t.” 

The prisoner just looked amused, grinning at Crocodile, and she noticed he had large canine teeth. “Give the man a cigar! He’s not nearly as dumb as he looks.” His voice was rough and brash. 

“And what’s your devil-fruit?” Daz’s question was quiet, but the prisoner didn’t look strained to hear it.

“Cat-Cat Fruit: Model White Tiger.” 

Shotz and his men were alarmed by this revelation. Crocodile and Daz were both interested. “A carnivorous zoan.” Daz smirked, “Those are rare.” 

Crocodile walked closer to the bars, “Why are you imprisoned on an abandoned ship.” 

“Ha! A big storm killed the captain a week ago. I was first-mate, so I took command. We lost the mast. Needed to be fixed if the crew wanted to go anywhere. Our shipwright could jury-rig something that could get us to Killian. Second-mate didn’t like me giving orders. Didn’t think the ship was worth saving. Ignored the fact that the dinghies weren’t going to get far, especially with a second storm coming in.” He shrugged mountainous shoulders, “Told them to let the shipwright do what he needed to. They decided to chain me up.” He looked as if this was amusing to him. “Pretty sure they’re all dead.” 

“You don’t appear to be bothered by it.” Daz told him. 

“Eh, was only on the ship cause the captain wanted me at the helm. He had my loyalty, and my loyalty died with him.” 

“Your name?” 

“Sin Valoran, miss. At your service.” He bowed at his waist, as best he could, the chains hindering his movement. “Mind letting me out. I’m starving.” 

“Keys?” Sin told them where they ought to be. 

Shotz stepped into the conversation, “Crocodile, are you mad?” 

“Nope.” She smiled at him, patting his bicep. “I doubt Mr. Valoran is going to be causing any trouble. Are you, Mr. Valoran?”

He laughed, “Rarely a troublemaker, miss.” 

“See,” she could tell Shotz thought she was being naïve. The edgy feeling she’d had when they’d first gotten to the brig had eased. She knew it was because Sin was no longer feeling…cornered. “If it’s a concern Captain Shotz, then allow me to reimburse you to transport him to Killian with Daz and I.” 

Shotz gaped at her, before shouting that he wouldn’t dream about charging her for a man who’d been wrongly imprisoned by his own crew. Crocodile grinned, turning her face away, pleased. Sin was fighting a chuckle. Shotz ordered his men to search the ships for valuables. Daz returned then, jingling the keys in his hand, looking satisfied. “Right where you said they’d be.” 

Crocodile observed as Daz unlocked the cell door, stepping into the cell to free Sin from his chains. Shotz had followed after his men, so Crocodile took the opportunity to ask Sin, “You’re a pirate?” 

Sin smirked, “Aye.” He murmured, thanking Daz as the chains fell from around his body. “I suppose it’s a good thing we lost the main mast. No jolly-roger to identify us. I doubt your captain would have bothered stopping for a pirate ship.” He unfolded himself from the cell, and both She and Daz had to step back so they could still meet Sin’s eyes. They followed him up to the main deck. Sin had to duck and weave to avoid smacking his head on any beams. 

“How long were you in there?” Daz wondered, as the stepped into the cool evening air. 

“’bout a week.” Sin’s belly chose that moment to start rumbling. “Like I said before. I’m starving.” 

Shotz appeared then, pocketing a few things, “Then we shall feed you, Mr. Valoran.” 

“I’d appreciate it, sir.” 

It’s nearly half an hour before the cook is piling food in front of Sin in the galley. The tiger man is practically drooling. The older man smiles, “Well dig in.” 

“Is it a devil fruit user thing?” Crocodile asks, and both Sin, who had a mouth full of food and Daz, who was picking a few things for himself, looked confused. “The need to eat as much as you do?”

Daz shrugged, but Sin nodded, “Oh yes. Even when you aren’t actively using your abilities, your body is, supposedly, using energy. Especially the fruits powers that actually change your body.” Daz was paying close attention as Sin explained. “With some powers it all mental, still takes power, but doesn’t seem to be nearly as much.” 

“So…” Sin began, swallowing a bite of food, examining the two of them. “Where are we going and what are we doing?” 

Daz looked baffled, but Crocodile was laughing, “Killian, to buy a ship. Then to explore the South Blue and gather a crew.” 

Sin, Crocodile figured, must have been nearly thirty. Maybe older if his devil-fruit was like Marco’s and slowed down the aging process. He had an intrigued look on his face, still eating. “Do you have a Helmsman or Navigator yet?” 

“Not yet.” She scrutinized him, amused behind the seriousness. 

“Then I shall offer my services then, miss Crocodile. I am experienced in both areas of seafaring, and am certain to be an excellent addition to your crew.” 

Sin’s brash voice and proper words were so cocksure and sincere that both Crocodile and Daz started chuckling, “And I think I speak for both Daz and myself, Mr. Valoran, when I say that we would be lost without you.” Sin beamed, an oddly earnest expression. 

\-------- 

The next morning, they parted ways with Captain Shotz and his crew at the Killian Harbor. “I know a shipbuilder that’ll give ya a fair price for a good ship.” Sin told her after their leave taking.

“Lead the way.” She told him. Sin parted the crowds with ease and Daz and Crocodile followed after him. She felt like a duckling trailing after its mother, but she found herself genuinely liking the big man. Daz seemed to feel the same, perhaps a little wary, but that was just how Daz was. 

Killian’s largest city was bustling with all manner of people. Citizens, Marines and Pirates all brushing shoulders. “Killian is a free island. The marines don’t have a hold here, nor do the pirates. The city is owned, and run, by the shipbuilders. And they’ll take coin from anyone willing to pay.” Sin enlightened them as they walked. “The marines don’t much like it, but they can’t purchase land to build a base, so they really have no say in it.”

“No world government influence?” Crocodile inquired.

“No nobles on the island, so the world government barely recognizes Killian as inhabited.” Sin rolled his shoulders, staring down a curious marine, who was quick to look away. “So, for now, the island’s control stays in the hands of the Shipwrights.” 

They started to slow and Crocodile leaned around Sin, noting that he’d brought them to a secondary dock, attached to a lively shipyard. “Adrian’s one of the best Shipbuilders on the island, but he’s the least likely to rob a person blind with additional fees and what have you.” Sin grinned, “Come on.” 

As soon as they stepped into the yard and delighted yell sounded. “Well, I’ll be damned; Sin Valoran is that you?!” A lean, weathered old man shorter than everyone around him shouted. He seemed unexpectedly energetic as he jumped of the deck of an unfinished ship. “Heard you might be dead?” 

Sin scowled, “Who the hell told you that?” the old man stopped in front of Sin, a large smile on his face. 

“Nicholas’ second-mate, the eely guy, whose name escapes me.” 

Crocodile’s eyebrows lifted, tilting her head back to look up at Sin. “Guess your old crew didn’t die.” 

Sin flapped his hand, exasperated. “I guess not.” He sighed at the old man. “Captain Nicky is dead, though.” 

Adrian, Crocodile realized it must be him, smiled sadly, “So the little bastard told me, died when the mast crushed him.” 

“Yeah.” 

Adrian exhaled, “That’s a shame. Seeing you got my hopes up.” He clapped suddenly, startling Crocodile and Daz. “You two, I don’t know. Which means you must be here for a ship.”

“Uh, yes.” Crocodile blinked, gathering her wits. Adrian told them to follow him. 

“What are you looking for, young lady?” 

“I want something on the smaller size, something that can be handled by a ten-to-twenty-man crew.” She shrugged, “A collier or a sloop, perhaps.” 

Adrian bobbed his head, leading the way through the maze-like shipyard. “You know, I may have just the ship.” They reached a closed warehouse, and he pulled a ring of keys off his belt. He slid the doors open just wide enough for them to get through. “I built her two years ago…but never had anyone come looking for a ship who felt like the right fit for her.” Crocodile glanced at Daz and Sin, following after Adrian still. Both males looked as bemused as she felt. 

Adrian finally stopped, reaching the ship he wanted to show her. 

And Crocodile was in awe. She was beautiful; graceful lines and dark panels. 

“She’s called the Eclipse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Sin. I like him, but I'm biased. 
> 
> Next up: A devil fruit?


	8. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got re-written 4 times. It didn't want to happen the way I had thought it would... then it turned into something else.

The Eclipse proves to be a fantastic ship, though Crocodile hadn’t doubted it for a moment. She’s actually happy to pay Adrian for her (Even though its not an insignificant amount of money). The Eclipse carries Crocodile, Daz and Sin to their next series of destinations with no problems under Sin’s experienced hands. They recruit as they go; filling the primary crew positions with skilled individuals. 

Their Sharpshooter was a sniper they met while exploring a small forested island, following a treasure map, by the name of Walter Omar. (He may have shot a transformed Sin, thinking he was just an abnormally large tiger.) After Sin had almost eaten the sniper’s face, and after the sniper had kindly pulled the bullet from Sin’s arm, the two had struck up an unusual friendship. 

They’d picked up Gem after stopping for food and supplies in a small port town that was part of the much larger Neo Kingdom; the orphan (all sixty pounds of him) had tried to pick a fight with a confused Daz. Crocodile had taken one look at the malnourished ten-year-old, and had felt her heart break. Sin had taken one look at her face and said what she had wanted to say. “Yeah, yer coming with us, kid.” Gem had been ecstatic. Since then, he’d rarely been far away from Crocodile’s side. They may not have needed a Cabin boy, but Gem had needed them. 

It was weeks before they reached the next island. On Bruin Island, they’d met their Shipwright. Oliver Brant was as tall as Sin, but where Sin was a muscular mountain, Oliver was rail thin. He smoked like a chimney, cussed like it was going out of style, and had to be the crankiest man Crocodile had ever met. But he treated the Eclipse right. Expert hands repairing all her bumps and bruises with a tenderness that had Crocodile blushing the first time she’d watched him work. (Plus, he’d gotten his Lady Captain hooked on his particular brand of cigar.) Not to mention the careful way he handled Gem. 

Their cook and doctor came as a pair; Remy and Nikita North. A husband-and-wife duo, they’d been living in a pirate port town. Left behind by their last crew after Remy had gotten injured and lost the majority of his left leg. Niki hadn’t been willing to part with her recovering husband, so they’d been abandoned. There were surprisingly few crews that wanted a crippled cook (he wore a prosthetic, but was considered a high risk). Daz and Sin, the only Devil fruit users (and enthusiastic eaters) on the crew had tasted one bite of the meal Remy had prepared and had wept. Remy hadn’t been ready to accept a position until Crocodile assured him that they were also trying to find a doctor, and Nikita would be a wonderful fit for the role. (Their acceptance had been immediate when they learned they’d be together.) 

Then three islands later, Daz had returned to the ship late at night with Bentham in tow. The two had clearly been in a fight, and Niki had patched them both up while they’d told the story. Daz had run into Bon-chan (“No, please, I must insist you call me Bon-chan!”) outside the Tavern. The group of pirates had outnumbered Bon-chan by ten. Daz had stepped in to even the odds. “The swan’s good in a fight, boss. Figured he’d be an asset.” Bon had been flattered, by the younger man’s words. Crocodile took Daz at his words, and been happy to invite the flamboyant man along. Bon had accepted, pleased. 

The last crew mate to join in those few months had been a Sin’s recommendation. “I don’t mind doing both Helm and Navigation while we’re in the South Blue. But we’ll appreciate a dedicated Navigator when we get to the Grand Line.” So, they’d started looking. 

It was another six islands before they’d found Matthias Alexander. Matthias was a year younger than Crocodile and they hadn’t started off on the right foot. The kid had tried to stab an already irritated Daz (poor guy), hit on an unimpressed Nikita, threatened to turn Sin into a rug, and informed Crocodile that he’d steal the Eclipse. All while stuck in a hole in the ground. Crocodile hadn’t stopped laughing for at least twenty minutes afterwards. Then she’d asked him if he knew how to navigate. He did; so, she’d told him, “You’re our navigator now.” That had been the end of it. 

———

Crocodile steps off the Eclipse’s gangplank onto the dock of the harbour city, Vennia on Marigold Island. As she waits for Daz and Gem to join her for their errands, she looks up at the ship that has carried them for nearly a year, still amazingly pleased with her decision to buy her. She pulls her eyes away from the ship’s fine lines when Gem bounds down the plank, (she barely catches him when he launches the last five feet into her arms.) Daz following the excitable boy at a much more reasonable pace. “Alright, let’s get moving.” She tells them, putting Gem down onto the dock. 

(Oliver shouts after them just as the start walking, “Nails!”, the shipwright doesn’t feel like more words are necessary. They just add it to the list of supplies.)

Vennia is a lively metropolis, built like a multi-tiered cake, and Crocodile is reminded (at least a little) of Water 7. They stop at a food stall, asking the vendor the best places to buy supplies. The man is happy to point them in the right direction, even going so far as to tell them which shops they should avoid. (“Practically thieves, miss.”) Crocodile thanks him, buying a few kabobs for both boys, (She can hear them drooling.) 

Daz leads the way, munching on the grilled meat, and Gem is simultaneously eating and pointing out things that interest him. Crocodile is content, (a ridiculous feeling, considering they are just going shopping, but she is.) They reach the general store, and Crocodile sends the boys onwards to the building supply store. (“Don’t forget the nails, or we’ll never hear the end of it from Oliver.”) The shop is empty, expect for the clerk, when she steps inside. 

“Good morning, miss. How may I assist?” 

“Buying supplies.” She tells him pulling out her list, and the clerk takes it, happy (“So many come in, with no lists and expect to get everything they need.”)

“It’ll take me a while to gather everything,” He tells her looking her list over, smiling, “I should have everything on here though.” 

“Thank you.” The clerk steps away from the counter, heading for the stockroom. Crocodile moves to the front window of the shop, looking out at the bustle of the market just outside. She tucks her hair behind her ear, her mind wandering. She almost misses the large form that passes by the window, making for the door. 

(Familiar.) 

She looks at the man when he ducks in through the low frame of the door and her eyes widen. “Sakazuki?” She wonders if she’s dreaming, convinced she has to be. 

She’s not. He’s really standing in front of her, dark eyes scanning the inside of the shop. 

He’s surprised to hear his name, focusing on her. “Crocodile?” He seems somehow even more tall and broad then the last time they met, (has it really been three years?)

(She was just a beautiful as he remembers.) She’s wearing shorts and a tank top (were her legs always this long), her glorious hair tied into a messy bun, her (still the prettiest he’s ever seen) green eyes watching him watch her.

He wants to tell her that he never thought he’d see her again, (because he hadn’t, even as he prayed she would step back into his life), but he doesn’t. He just draws nearer to her. Like he’s being pulled by a magnet.

She’s being pulled by the same magnet it seems. He wearing a t-shirt and jeans, sturdy boots on his feet, and her eyes are tracing the dark lines of his tattoo, from his wrist up every inch of his arm. (It also curls up a little onto his neck, and she desperately wants to know if it licks his pectoral as well.) 

They’re standing close to each other, as close as the first time they met. She taller now, and doesn’t have to crane her neck so far back to meet his eyes. She says the exact thing he had wanted to, “I was hoping I’d see you again.” Her voice is low, no more then a murmur, and she feels a flush spread on her chest. He’s drinking her in, stubborn mouth turned soft. 

“…that makes two of us.” Sakazuki wants to carry her away to the nearest inn. Wants to lick every part of her. But at the same time, he wants to talk to her, to find out where she’d been, what she was doing in the South Blue. He wanted… (all of her.) 

Crocodile smiles, (Sakazuki squints, trying to tell if she knows exactly what he’s thinking.) “You’re a long way from where we met.”

“I’m not the only one.” He tilts his head. She looks like she’d experienced a lot in three years, didn’t have the same air of…innocence that she’d had. “You went from the Grand Line to the South Blue. Any where in between?”

She shook her head, consciously stopping herself from leaning against him. “Just exploring all the islands we can in the South Blue. We’ll head for the Grand Line eventually.” (There’s a small part of her that tells her not to tell him that she’s a pirate. To let him think she’s an adventurer.) “You?”

“All over, but the New World most recently.” (She had an inkling about what it was he did, but she found it didn’t bother her. Only one group travelled ‘all over’.) He crossed his arms and Crocodile felt her mouth grow dry as she watched the way his biceps flexed with the movement. 

“Excuse me, miss.” Crocodile scowled briefly, and Sakazuki smirked at her. She turned to the clerk, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’ve finished your order.” 

(If she pictured stabbing the poor man, she would never admit it.) She paid the man and asked him if was able to have it brought to her ship. “Not a problem at all. My son's out doing another delivery, but I’ll send him to the harbour with your order next.” 

She smiled, (genuine this time), “Thank you.” She finished her transaction, handing over payment and giving him the name of her ship and its description. The clerk turned to Sakazuki. “What can I help you with, sir?” 

“You sell cigars?” The clerk nods, disappearing into the storeroom once more, after confirming Sakazuki wanted three boxes. Crocodile bit her lip, popping her hip against the counter. Sakazuki glanced over at her, one hand on the counter beside her hip. “So…no brother around to come drag you away.” 

She looked up at him, fighting a smile. “No.” 

“Hm.” She shivered when his thumb brushed, ever so slightly against the skin her tank top didn’t cover, though she knew he’d barely moved his hands. (Just touch her! Grab her! Kiss her!) Then she decided, fuck it, and went up on her toes. Kissing him. 

Sakazuki was still for second, (Crocodile thinks she’s broken him), then his hand circled her waist and his free hand was on the side of her neck, tilting her head back. 

(Oh.) 

She’s dreamed about what it would have been like, if Izo hadn’t interrupted them that day, and…gods, her imagination hadn’t even come close. 

He dominated. 

And Crocodile wanted more. She wanted to experience all of him. She wanted to know what he could make her feel. She was like clay in his hands. (Sakazuki wondered if she knew she was making tiny noises in the back of her throat.)

The kiss didn’t last long, and before she knew it, Sakazuki was pulling away, his cheeks red, his eyes staring at her mouth. Both of them freeze. And slowly look to the side and down. 

Gem is standing there, still eating, glaring at Sakazuki. (Crocodile was reminded of a grumpy puppy.) 

“Gem?” Gem continues to glare at Sakazuki, who lets go of Crocodile, his eyes darting between the small angry child and the woman he had just kissed. “Are you and Daz done shopping?”

“Yeah,” He stops glaring at Sakazuki, and looks up adoringly at Crocodile. “The shop is going to bring everything to the ship for us. Daz told me to come and get you.” 

“Good. Thank you, love.” 

The clerk comes back with Sakazuki’s cigars. He pays for them, one eye on Crocodile as she interacted with the glare-y child. He smiles, liking the sight. The kid starts pulling her out of the store and she throws him an apologetic look. “Bye, Sakazuki.”

She doesn’t tease him this time, just looks disappointed. Sakazuki lifts his hand, and then she’s gone. 

(Goddammit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. I am bad at dialogue. I'm sorry.
> 
> Ages if you are interested (as of this chapter):  
> Crocodile - 19  
> Daz - 16  
> Sin - 35  
> Gem - 10  
> Walter -23  
> Oliver - 26  
> Remy - 31  
> Nikita - 29  
> Bon Clay -26  
> Matthias - 18


	9. The desert gives and takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the Grand Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, depending on when you read this. :)

After they’d explored all the islands in the South Blue, Crocodile and her still unnamed crew (She didn’t want them to be something stupid, like the Crocodile Pirates.) made for the Grand Line. Their ride up the reverse mountain went well, likely thanks to Sin’s experience hands at the helm. And when they reached the lighthouse at the exit, Oliver had to only complete minor repairs on the Eclipse’s hull. She had kept her Log Pose after reaching the South Blue, a necessity to navigating the Grand Line and its unusual magnetic lines. She and Matthias had taken their time choosing their route, examining the map together. The final decision was hers though. She chose Bolero as their starting island, a summer island with a vast desert and arid climate. 

Crocodile was up in the Crow’s nest; watching the surrounding ocean even as her mind was a thousand miles away. (She needed to send Pops a letter when she got a chance, to let him know that she’d made it back to the Grand Line.) She didn’t realize how much she had missed the Grand Line until she was back. The bizarre weather and the massive Neptunians; the pure challenge of it. It was home. Or close to it. (Home might still be the Moby Dick, but the Eclipse was quickly becoming Home as well.)

“Hey, Captain.” She jerked in surprise, “Woah, sorry Croc. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Walter squeezed her shoulder and she tried to ease the pounding of her heart. 

“Time for shift change already?” She stood up when he nodded, dropping his hand to his side. “Didn’t feel like two hours.” 

“Thought you might be napping,” her sniper told her, cheerfully as he takes her place, his cowboy hat shielding his eyes from the currently glaring sunshine, his rifle within reach. She snorts, nudging his leg with her boot, turning to climb down. 

She jumps the last foot, landing gracefully on the deck. She retreats to her cabin, stretching her arms above her head, wanting to freshen up after sweating in the sun. Matthias had estimated it would take nearly three days to reach Bolero. And they’d only left the lighthouse a few hours prior. 

She headed into her small bathroom, deciding on a quick shower. The ship had a larger crew bathroom with a full tub and room for multiple people, but Crocodile did enjoy her privacy. (Though she was always happy to join Nikita for a long soak, usually coercing Gem into a good scrub.) She undressed and undid her braided hair. She turned on the water and stepped under the spray. 

As she scrubbed herself clean, her mind went, as it always seemed to lately, to her kiss with Sakazuki. It had been months, yet the feeling of his mouth on hers lingered. (Haunted her perhaps; although that may have been dramatic.) 

She wanted to see him again. Wanted to know all of him. 

But Crocodile (barely) admitted to herself that it was most likely a bad idea for them to meet each other. She was almost certain he was a marine, and a pirate being involved with a marine was not the smartest move she could make. 

(She didn’t care though; if she had the opportunity to be with him, she’d take it in a heartbeat.)

\--

Bolero was one of the largest islands in the first half of the Grand Line, yet was scarcely populated by a nomadic people. They travelled with their food source and were rarely in the same place for more than a few days at a time. Crocodile and Bon-chan had listened to the Tribe’s chief as he explained. The islands history was long. “There was a time when the island was a retreat for the World Nobles, but the desert is always expanding.” Chief Novak explained, happy to be sharing his fire and history with the pirates. “The lush green resort they’d built themselves was swallowed by the sands and they never returned.” 

“They never moved further inland?” Bon-chan asked.

Novak laughed. “They never bothered to explore much of the island. If they had, they would have found a bevy of hidden oases.” He grins, looking around at the oasis the tribe was currently camped at. “A good thing, or we might have had to leave Bolero altogether.”

Crocodile was fascinated; she’d always loved desert islands. They’d always seemed so otherworldly and mysterious, and she’d always begged Pops to be able to explore every inch of them when she was younger. 

She smiled at Novak, “Any spots of interest on the island?” 

Novak thought about it, closing his eyes. “In the north there is the Veil Oasis; it’s the biggest of the island’s watering holes. From there you can get to the Veil mountains. Lots of caves, hidden in the cliffs.” Crocodile liked the sounds of the Veil region. Novak slaps his hands to his legs and stands up. “Your log pose will take a week to reset, you may as well take your time exploring.” 

Crocodile and Bon-chan nodded, bidding the man a goodnight. Crocodile grins impishly at Bon. “Think we’ll be able to convince the others to trek through the desert to get to the mountains.”

Bon grins back, “Oh, a few of them will be up to it, I do not doubt.” They leave the Chief’s fire and head back to their own camp. Crocodile hides a laugh when she finds Gem in Oliver’s lap, his head poking out from the grumpy man’s heavy cloak. Bon doesn’t give Oliver the same courtesy, aweing loudly. Oliver squints a glare (but, Crocodile thinks it sweet that he doesn’t bother moving the small boy from his perch.) Sin is stretched out on his side, across the fire from Oliver, his head propped up on his hand snoring softly. The others had all already retreated to their tents. 

Bon bid them good night, and Crocodile plopped down on the sand. “So, what did the chief have to say?” Oliver asked, tilting his head to see if Gem was still awake. 

“Told us that the Veil region in the north was a point of interest.” Crocodile told him, tapping Sin’s foot to wake him up enough so she could ask him for the island’s map. He nodded off again after handing it to her. She unfolded the map, examining it. She taps the region in question, “It’s the biggest oasis on the island; more of a lake then your typical watering hole. And then farther north, a mile or so, are the Veil mountains.” 

Oliver would’ve grinned, if it hadn’t been completely unlike him, when his captain shot him an excited sparkly eyed look. “Well, we’re on the island for a week, may as well do some adventuring.”

Crocodile did a little wiggle, and Oliver snorted. He watched as Crocodile planned their trek, Gem a warm weight in his lap.

\--

They hiked a day and a half to get to the Veil Oasis; they were dressed as the native tribe had recommended with as much of their skin covered as possible. Remy, Sin and Niki were moving the ship to the island’s north landing, so that the others wouldn’t have to back track through the desert to get back. 

Crocodile, Daz and Gem all seemed to be bronzing in the sun (even while the rest of the crew were turning shades of pink.), but everyone was happy to finally reach the oasis. It was beautiful and Crocodile would be the first one to admit the sight took her breath away. It was almost shocking to see so much green after walking through the drabness of the desert. The water was a deep navy blue and there were animals visible in and around the water. 

“Are those bananas in the water?” Gem shielded his eyes, squinting to try and see. 

Walter, who (unsurprisingly since he was a sniper) had the best sight of all of them, looked to where Gem indicated. “Huh, sure looks like it.”

Crocodile laughed, “Bananawanis.” She told them. They found the path down to the water and as they got closer, they could see more gators lounging in and around the water, basking in the sun. Gem started giggling, amused by the strange banana shaped growth on the animals’ heads, trying to pull Oliver even closer to the big gators. Oliver stopped him before he got to near them, cautioning the boy about how dangerous startling one of the giant creatures would be. 

Daz was standing next to Crocodile and noticed when something caught his Captain’s attention away from the bananawani. She was looking up into the foliage of the palm tree they were standing under, her eyes wide. 

“What is it?” 

She didn’t respond, moving to try and get a better look at what she thought she saw. 

A devil fruit.

Pale in colour, with a swirling pattern on its skin, the prolate spheroid fruit had what looked like a small palm tree growing out of one end. Daz finally saw what she was looking at and gaped, just a little. The others hadn’t noticed. Bon and Walter were farther along the edge of the shore and Matthias stood next to Oliver and Gem, admiring the gators. 

Crocodile was having trouble taking her eyes off the fruit, she was having trouble believing she was actually seeing it. She exchanged bewildered looks with Daz. “You’re seeing this to, yeah?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Okay.” Crocodile took a deep breath, shaking her head to clear it. “Help me get it down.” 

Daz gave her a boost, threading his fingers together into a cradle for her foot and lift her. Between them they had just enough height to reach the fruit. When she was back on the ground, she still couldn’t believe the fruit was real. Oliver, noticing they were still in the same spot, wandered over to them, Gem hanging from his back like a little monkey, Matthias following. 

Both men stopped in their tracks when they saw what she was holding. “Is that-?”

“A fucking devil fruit?” 

Gem lifted himself a little higher, so he could see over Oliver’s shoulder. “Aren’t devil fruit supposed to be really rare?”

“Extremely.” Matthias breathed.

Oliver, wrinkling his nose at the apparent reverence in Matthias’ voice, peered at Crocodile. “You’re thinking of eating it.” He didn’t phrase it like a question, and Crocodile was a little perturbed by how well it seemed that Oliver knew her. Oliver may have been a cranky bastard most of the time, but he had an almost uncanny ability to read people. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking about it.” She knew what would happen if she ate it; never being able to swim again (a risk when one spent their time sailing the seas.), and depending on what abilities the fruit granted, potentially even more weaknesses. She needed to try and find out what type of fruit it was before she ate it. That much was certain. Luckily, she had picked up a book about Devil fruits that described and detailed all known fruits (amongst several other books) before they’d sailed for the Grand Line. She thought the fruit was one she recognized, but some looked so similar to each other it was hard to really tell without reference. 

She carefully packed the fruit away in her bag, but wasn’t to worried about it being squished. The skin seemed tough, similar to the skin of a melon. 

\--

After they explored as many caves as they could, finding a few stashes of treasure, they eventually crossed through the only pass through the mountains to get to the northern landing. The reached the ship in the late evening, and Remy greeted them with a good meal. Crocodile went to her cabin to grab the Devil fruit encyclopedia. She flipped through comparing the fruit to the pictures in the book. Everyone watched her, waiting to find out what it was. 

Crocodile blinked when she reached the fruit she had thought it might be. “A logia type.”

Daz choked on the bite of food he’d just taken. Sin slapped the eighteen-year-old on the back, “Which one?” 

“The Sand-Sand Fruit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess my writing style is decidedly drabble like. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.


	10. A visit at Marineford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile receives her first bounty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter surprised me a bit. But I ended up really liking it. Enjoy!

She was a sand-sand woman now. Under Daz and Sin’s guidance she was able to start exploring the potential of her abilities. She had to do much of it on her own; that was after all the very nature of the devil fruits. Unless you knew who the last user of a fruit was, or witnessed the fruit in action, it was on you to discover. She learned her hands could suck all moisture out of plants and people. She learned that her very body was sand. She could be shot or cut and her body would simply turn to sand around the bullets or knives, reforming behind them. She learned that with enough force her sand could slice through stone.

She learned water could prevent her body from turning to sand. Could make it so she could be seriously injured. 

She was one of a handful of logia type users and the navy was quick to take notice. Especially after a sandstorm sunk a naval battle-ship in the middle of the ocean. (Crocodile supposed even the unpredictable weather of the Grand Line was hard to explain that away.) 

All of the marines had lived. 

Honestly, the Commodore in command of that ship had really been to blame for the ship sinking. He’d followed them from their last stop. He’d been enamored with Crocodile, had wanted her attention. 

She’d warned him what she would do. It wasn’t her fault that he hadn’t bothered to take her seriously. 

Crocodile had been amused when she’d seen her first significant bounty. Thirty Million berries. A decent first bounty. (Even if her mind immediately went to the possibility of Bounty Hunters.)

“Lady Crocodile?” She was smirking, the crew was celebrating around her. She was reading her bounty poster; Wanted Dead or Alive, Lady Crocodile of the Sandstorm Pirates, $30,000,000. 

Daz rolled his eyes, “Apparently you left quite the impression on Commodore What’s-his-face.” He took a swig of grog, (the cheap shit that Walter preferred, and Crocodile almost gagged.) 

At Daz’s words Crocodile started laughing, delighted by the thought that even while his ship was going under and he was demanding a bounty placed on her head, he was still singing her praises. 

—— 

At Marineford, the Navy’s headquarters, Commodore What’s-his-face (also known as, Pompeii) was reporting to the assembled Vice-Admirals, Admirals and Fleet Admiral Kong. 

“A Logia Type user?” Sengoku barked, “The sand-sand fruit hasn’t been seen in centuries, and now it’s in the hands of a pirate. She needs to be taken out now, before she becomes much more of a threat.” There were rumbles of agreement from much of the room. 

Admiral Zephyr shook his head, but didn’t disagree, “That fruit has immense potential if its wielded by someone clever enough to use it.”

“And based on what Pompeii has described, she’s likely already proficient in its use.” Admiral Victoire sneered, cigarette dangling from her lips. “To be able to sink a battle ship.”

Kong didn’t seem to be paying much mind to his three admirals, “I’m sorry, is she calling herself ‘Lady Crocodile?” He asked, confused. 

Pompeii looked embarrassed, “Ah, no sir. That was me.” A glazed, entranced look overcame his face, “She was just so...magnificent.” His voice was lovestruck. The admirals all shook their heads. Kong started giving Pompeii an earful. 

At the back of the room, staring at the Bounty poster, Vice-Admiral Sakazuki was in shock. He stared at that oh so familiar visage. Her face was more mature, her eyes hooded with cat-like cleverness. But it was still her. 

His Crocodile. 

A pirate.

He didn’t notice Vice-Admiral Borsalina (Salina to her friends), seated beside him giving him a knowing look. She was smiling (when wasn’t she), dark eyes sparkling with amusement behind her yellow tinted glasses. He noticed she was staring at him after a moment, and he gave her a confused look. 

“Some~thing catch your eye, Saka~?” Her voice was a drawling purr, and Sakazuki clenched his teeth, irritated by the faint teasing note. (Her teasing him was nothing new, she’d been doing it since they were children.) 

Sakazuki shook his head, dropping the bounty poster on the table in front of him. Salina gave a soft, ditzy giggle. (She was far from ditzy or stupid, but she had a sweet girlish energy, and so people expected certain behaviours from her.) “If you stared any~ harder at her picture, I’m sure she’d feel~ it.” Her voice was a murmur. 

Sakazuki didn’t bother glaring at her, (even his fiercest glares had no effect on her.) “Let it go, Salina.” He muttered, and she flapped one hand and turned back to the front of the room, leaving him be. 

A pirate. She was a pirate. 

He wanted to be mad at her, wanted to hold on to the hatred that he’d always held for pirates. But it was Crocodile. Sweet, seductive Crocodile, who looked at him with such softness. 

Then he thought that was ridiculous, because honestly, he barely knew her. 

(He wanted to know her though.) 

Kong was frowning, staring at the larger poster on the wall, his hands behind his back, and he sighed. (Sakazuki wondered why the Fleet Admiral looked regretful.) “We’ll keep an eye on her progress, and hopefully she’ll be brought in sooner rather than later.” 

The meeting adjourned shortly after, and Sakazuki tried to make his escape before Salina could start with the questions. He didn’t make it, and Salina hooked her arm through his pulling him down an empty hallway, her spiked heels clicking against the highly polished floors. 

He resigned himself to interrogation, letting her tug him along. “What’s got you in a funk, Saka~?” She glanced up at him, and he hunched his shoulders when he saw her serious expression. 

“...nothing.” 

“Bullshit, Sakazuki.” Salina pulled opened the door of a meeting room, double checking that it was empty, before moving behind Sakazuki and shoving him into the room. “You know her.” It wasn’t a question. She followed after him, closing the door softly behind herself. 

Sakazuki closed his eyes, mouth twisted, “I met her about five years ago. On Reed.” 

Salina’s eyes bored into him, “I think you mentioned her once.” She moved further into the room. 

His eyes widened, “What?! When?” Raking his brain, trying to remember when.

“You were dru~nk and whin~ing about the prett~iest woman you’d ev~er seen.” Salina grinned at him, her playfulness returning. She hopped up to sit on the meeting table, her legs crossed. 

Sakazuki flushed, dropping back against the door and scowled when Salina started giggling. “Dammit.” 

Salina’s laughter subsided, and she looked once again serious (but still, she was smiling). “Sakazuki... you’re not prone to frivolous affairs or unsubstantial emotion.” Sakazuki opened his mouth, ready to explain that obviously he didn’t really know her, but Salina held up a finger and he snapped his mouth closed. “You’ve always been like that; if you didn’t have a real connection with her...she would never have captured your attention, or held it for so long.” She laced her fingers together, placing them around her knee. 

“You’ve never been as cold-hearted as you pretend to be, darling~.”

Sakazuki doesn’t respond, but he knows she’s right, (she usually is) and he pulls a cigar from his jacket pocket. He lights it using his magma-magma fruit powers. He pushes off from the door, puffing out a stream of smoke. Salina is pulling an abused looking pack of cigarettes out, tapping one out. Sakazuki lights it for her, careful about how much heat he puts behind it. Salina is back to playful and teasing an instant before the door to the room is thrust open.

Vice-Admiral Kuzan (who Sakazuki still calls lazy and useless) stands in the doorway, eyeballing his fellow Vice-Admirals suspiciously. Sakazuki feels the strongest desire to punch the other man in the throat. Kuzan was borderline obsessed with Salina. 

Salina thought it was cute. Sakazuki thought it was creepy.

The younger man needed to know where Salina was at all times and perhaps it was just his brotherly feelings for Salina talking and it was a harmless puppy crush (Like Salina insisted), but Sakazuki was on the receiving end of Kuzan’s jealousy too often to ever like Kuzan. 

“Hello~, Kuzan.” Salina’s voice was warm, and she leaned back onto her free hand, smiling at Kuzan. Although, Sakazuki noted, her smile was far from flirty, unlike the smiles she would give to the men who captured her genuine interest. “Were you looking~ for one of us?”

Guilt flashed briefly across Kuzan’s face, before he answered Salina, “Was wondering if you might be available to give me a hand with some paperwork, Salina.” Lovestruck fool had it bad.

Salina shook her head, “I’m sorry~, Kuzan, I’m just about to head down to my ship~.” She pulls a pocket watch from one of her jacket pockets, tilting her head as she checked the time, cigarette still held daintily between two fingers. “Actually, they should be finished loading up by now~.”

“Where to?” Sakazuki questioned, ignoring Kuzan, who was pouting. 

“Back to the G5, for a few months~ while Kong looks for a new base-commander~.” She glanced around the table where she sat. 

“Again? Why not just take the job yourself, you’re there so often?” He muttered, holding out a hand for her to stub her cigarette out on. She smiled at him, reaching up to pat his cheek, thanking him quietly. 

“Because I like being on a ship, darling~.” She told him, before looking him more directly. “Think about what I said, hmm~. Don’t be afraid~ to go after what you want.” She slides off the table, straightening her pencil skirt. She leaves, bidding Kuzan a much briefer farewell. Sakazuki can hear her walk down the hall, and he turns to leave the room. 

Kuzan is still standing there, looking ready for a fight. Sakazuki sighed, a glare settling on his face. Kuzan opens his mouth, but Sakazuki holds up a hand to stall his words. “Before you start talking out your ass, Kuzan. I have always and will always care for Salina like she is my sister. I have no interest in her romantically, I never have.”

He pushed past Kuzan, taking some pleasure in the way he sputtered indignantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A female Borsalino has been haunting me since I started writing this fic, and she's finally made an appearance. I like the thought of Sakazuki and Borsalino (or Salina, as it is.) having a close sibling like bond. She's a year or two older, so I hope her worried big sister vibes came off alright. 
> 
> Hope you liked this one as much as I did.


	11. Bounty Hunter Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty hunters follow them to Alabasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda graphic violence

They arrived in Alabasta in the midst of the country’s rainy season. And despite the near constant downpour making her miserable, Crocodile still enjoyed exploring the country. They were careful to blend in with the locals, conscious of the looming threat now that Crocodile had a bounty. They’d had a few run ins in the months since her poster was first released. So far, most of the bounty hunters that had come after her hadn’t been a challenge; berry chasers who were incapable of looking at her like she was a threat. They just saw a young woman worth several million berries.

They’d been in Alabasta for nearly a week, and while their log pose had reset on the fifth day, there was still much of the island they wanted to explore. Alabasta had such a rich history, dating back to the hundred-year void (maybe even earlier) and Crocodile had an urge to learn all about it.

The Sandstorm pirates were exploring a ruined city north of the tourist city Rainbase, accompanied by a man they’d met in Nanohana shortly after docking. Cobra was tall and regal, with dark hair and a goatee, and Bon was convinced Cobra was one of Alabasta’s Nobles. (Far fetched perhaps, but Crocodile could see why Bon was so sure.) Cobra had offered to show Crocodile and her crew the more out of the way ruins. Had told them that the more known sites were little more then tourist traps. Cobra reminded Crocodile of more then one of her brothers; Marco’s easy chill attitude, Thatch’s low-key protectiveness, Izo’s quick temper, and Vistas quiet class. It had her feeling equal parts fond of him and a little bit homesick  
  
Crocodile threw her wet braid back over her shoulder, leaning forward to examine a carving in a half-crumbled wall. She could hear Gem shouting excitedly nearby, and she was sure Oliver was keeping the thirteen-year-old out of trouble. She could also hear Bon and Sin arguing about something even further off, Daz’s soft voice mediating between them. Behind her Walter was sleeping, snoring softly underneath his hat.   
  
Cobra was next to her, and she noticed he seemed on edge. “What is it?”  
  
He grunted, glancing over his shoulder at her, shrugging slightly. “I don’t know. Something feels off.”  
  
Crocodile blinks, (thinking that Cobra didn’t seem the type for baseless paranoia) and tries to spread out her own senses, and use her (admittedly poor) observation Haki. (Pops had tried to teach her to hone it for years, but it hadn’t been her strong suit.) She thought she could sense what he meant; a black/red feeling on the edge of her mind, from the south of the ruins. “I feel it too. Someone’s following us.”

More bounty hunters perhaps. If it was someone looking for the ruins or perhaps even Cobra, she doubted it would give such a threatening impression. Crocodile moved towards Walter, kicking the bottom of his left boot lightly. Her sniper woke quickly, always a light sleeper when not on the ship. He pushes the brim of his hat up, peering at her curiously. She didn’t have to say anything, because after only a few seconds of his eyes being open, Walter’s cheerfully carefree disposition seemed to evaporate.

He hops up, glaring fiercely to the south. His rifle is out of its holster and gripped in his hands.

It takes five minutes for the three men to appear. They stop when they notice Crocodile, Cobra and Walter staring at them. All three men look similar to each other, obviously related to one another, and they are all brimming with an array of weapons. Bounty Hunters.

All three appear older then forty, and Crocodile recognized that they were far more dangerous for that fact alone. Clearly experienced. They didn’t just throw themselves into a fight, like all the others Crocodile had faced.

“Oh, that’s her, alright.” The one who spoke had the darkest eyes, and long blonde hair (His name was Aron). “Hard to mistake that pretty face.”

The blue-eyed man nodded, pulling a folded paper from his pants pocket (this was Rune, Aron’s older brother.) “You’re right.” He smiled, a charming little grin, and Crocodile was even more on edge, “Hello, Lady Crocodile.”

The third man, as blonde as Aron and blue-eyed as Rune scoffed, unsheathing his daggers, ready to fight, (This was Joakim; Rune and Aron’s cousin). “Logia type user. Risky fight.”

Rune, looked at Joakim, “Yes.” His eyes focused on Crocodile out of the corner of his eye. “But she’s currently at a rather severe disadvantage. Sand hardens when it’s wet, and it’s still raining.”

“Ah, she’s vulnerable.” Aron’s tone has Crocodile wrinkling her nose, disgusted.

Cobra looks ready to interfere, but Crocodile stops him with a hand on his arm, saying quietly, “I can still fight without my powers.” Cobra stares at her, and she’s even more reminded of Thatch. “And the rain doesn’t really stop my sand attacks, just makes it possible to hit me.”

She still had her daggers in their scabbards, crisscrossed over her lower back. And it had been many years since she’d truly been vulnerable.

When the fight starts, Walter keeps Aron at bay with pot shots, not wanting to let him to close to his Captain, not liking his tone. Crocodile clashes blades with Joakim, dancing out of range of his attacks, eyes narrowed with concentration. Cobra has his sword pulled, deflecting Rune’s slashes.

Crocodile had gathered that these men were skilled, and they proved it. The fight was nasty, and quick.

Joakim forced her back, and she stumbled on the remains of a wall. “Gotcha.” He mutters, ready to go for the kill. His razor-sharp blades slash and Crocodile lifts her blade too late. She bites her lip to keep from yelping, and she feels blood dripping down her face. His blade had cut across both cheeks and the bridge of her nose. “Now, look at you all covered in blood.”

Crocodile growls, kicking him away from herself. “Boss, you good?!” Walter shouts, firing off another shot. She touches her face gingerly, cringing at the sharp pain. She’s distracted by it, and doesn’t see Rune dash away from Cobra winding him with a fast quick to his abdomen, switching his sword for an axe as he ran. He tackled Crocodile down, pinning her down by sitting on her hips. Crocodile hisses, bringing up the one dagger she still held. Cobra was running, trying to get to her, and she could hear the others shouting. Rune raised his axe and brought it down in quick succession. He didn’t go for her dagger, but instead goes for her wrist. His axe slices through and more blood falls onto her face, and her dagger lands on the ground by her head. And her hand, no longer attached to her arm, falls, smacking down onto her chest.

_Crocodile starts screaming._

The pain blinds her, and she doesn’t even realize Rune has been pull off her just before his axe is buried in her face. Sin is in his hybrid form, one massive clawed hand around the bounty hunters snapped neck. Daz was next to Crocodile, wrapping a scarf around her wrist, shouting for Nikita. Cobra has Joakim at sword point, and he doesn’t argue when Bon wraps an arm around the bounty hunters throat, using one of Joakim’s own daggers to slit his throat. Walter had already dealt with Aron, one bullet between the man’s eyes. Nikita and Remy came running.

The doctor moved quickly to Crocodile, who’s scream had tapered off into a low whine, accepting her medical bag from her husband. “I’m here.” She told Crocodile to try and give the younger woman some comfort. Although she suspected Crocodile couldn’t hear her. She worried that Crocodile was in shock, and told Daz to sit at her feet and elevate them, instructing him to use his cloak to cover her up and keep her warm.

Oliver and Matthias were keeping Gem away, trying to shield the young boy from seeing their captain in her current state. Sin shifted down into his human form, tossing Rune’s body away from himself. Not caring where the body landed. Bon disposed of Joakim’s body in the same direction.

When Nikita had done what she could, and proclaimed it safe to move a bandaged Crocodile, Cobra suggested they bring her to Rainbase, “There’s a small hospital there.”

Daz, as Crocodile’s first-mate, had to make the call.

\--

The head doctor of Rainbase’s hospital had been hesitant to let Nikita work on Crocodile, but Cobra had stepped in.

“Consider it a favour to me, doctor.” Cobra told him, the Sandstorms all gaped when the doctor had bowed low, with a murmured, “Yes, your Highness.”

Bon yelled, “I knew it!” and the crew burst into surprised laughter, still feeling tense. Nikita and Daz, who was still carrying Crocodile, ignored the laughter, following the doctor into a room where Nikita could treat their captain’s wounds more properly.

Matthias went out go book a couple rooms at a nearby inn, Sin suggesting it, pointing out that they’d be there a few days at least. Bon sidled next to Cobra, patting the Prince on the shoulder. Cobra was pulled out of his irritated funk.

“So, what’s the Prince of Alabasta doing wondering around with a group of pirates?” Bon asked, dropping to sit beside Cobra.

\--

It was several hours before Crocodile woke up. Daz sat at her bedside, and he was certain he looked haggard. His captain’s normally bright and intelligent emerald eyes were hazy. He knew that Nikita had injected her with some pretty heavy pain medication, worried just how much pain Crocodile was going to be feeling when she woke.

“Daz?” She looked at him blearily, her voice raspy.

“Yeah, Croc. I’m here.” He shifted closer, moving his chair. He put his hand over where her remaining hand rest on the sheets. His eyes were drawn, as they had been a lot over the past few hours, to where the remnant of her wrist was wrapped in clean white bandages. He met her eyes again, gaze focusing on the bandage that crossed her cheeks and nose for a second.

“How bad is it?” Her voice was a whisper.

“Your face’ll scar,” He took a deep breath, “and your hand’s gone.”

“Hmm,” She lifted her left arm, grimacing when she saw the bandages. “That’ll be a bitch to get used to.” Daz was alarmed to see she was shaking, was ready to go get Niki, when she started crying.

Daz’s chest ached to see it; his Captain was one of the strongest people he knew, and to see her so upset hurt him. Daz stayed with her, holding her hand, trying to comfort her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so Croc loses her hand.


	12. Chasing Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: Writing sexy times ain't my best, sorry if it sucks

It took Crocodile longer than she’d like to admit to get used to having only one hand, but her crew had been an enormous help when it came to her adjusting. She had to learn how to do a lot of things one handed, but she’d managed. Her hair proved to be impossible, so one of her crew would typically help her in the morning, or after she bathed, (Oliver, man of many talents, proved to be the most adept at it.)

They’d stayed on Alabasta for a while well she grew accustomed, venturing out from the desert kingdom, but always returning. Cobra had gifted Crocodile with an Eternal Pose for the country, so that’d always be able to find their way back. Crocodile grew to truly love the country, and grew to think of Cobra as family. He teased her, and annoyed her into a rage much like one of her brothers, often enough.

When she finally decided she was competent once more, which also included months of harsh training with her devil fruit abilities, they shoved off from Alabasta.

Cobra had been sad to see them go, but had informed Crocodile, “You will always have a place here. Don’t ever forget that.”

It would only be a few years before she came back, but she would miss him in the meantime.

\--

_-Months Later-_

Crocodile was enjoying a drink in a small smoky bar in a lively city, called Magnolia, on a large unnamed winter island, dressed as she had been enjoying recently. Spiked heels, sheer black tights, a black mini pencil skirt, a black button up, and a wonderful heavy coat with a fur lined collar on her shoulders. She mostly liked the jacket because it let her hide her golden hook without looking conspicuous (which unlike her scar, still made her feel self-conscious).

Her crew was out enjoying the city, and hopefully staying out of trouble. They had been wary of stopping on the island, as it had a marine base…but the log pose dictated. Three days to reset, and they’d be gone. She sighed, propping her elbow on the booth table, and her head in her hand looking out the window she sat next to. She had to admire the rather spectacular view of the cloudless night sky, stars and moon shining brightly.

Crocodile was daydreaming, and only just heard the bar of the door open, the little chime hanging above it jangling softly. Curious, since she’d been one of only three patrons sitting with their drinks, Crocodile had to look. She blinked, and was glad she was sitting in the shadows when she saw the familiar tall, broad form.

_Sakazuki._

Dressed for the first time in his marine jacket, over a finely tailored black suit, with a red shirt and black tie underneath. His snapback had the word _marine_ embroidered on it. (As though his jacket weren’t enough, and she needed her nose rubbed further in the fact.)

Crocodile had suspected; that little voice in her mind had whispered it when she’d last seen him on Marigold Island in the South Blue, but she hadn’t wanted it to be true.

He didn’t see her, and went to the bar to order a drink.

(She wanted to call out to him.)

(Maybe he knew she was a pirate. That’s a Vice-Admiral’s jacket. He’d probably seen her bounty poster.)

(How was it that they always end up in the same place?)

Sakazuki was drinking whiskey, seated at the farthest end of the bar, and wished it would take less than the normal five bottles to get himself drunk.

Damn, buster calls. Damn, Ohara. Damn, orders. Damn, Fleet Admiral Kong. But mostly, damn, Elders.

‘ _No one is to leave that island, Vice-Admiral Sakazuki. Do I make myself clear? Not the archeologists, not Former Vice-Admiral Saul D. Jaguar, not the civilians. The Five Elders have decreed.’_

(Killing innocent researchers and civilians. Is that what the World Government was coming to? Or was it always what it did?) And of course, it fell to him to be the bad guy. Can’t let Sengoku’s golden boy, Kuzan, tarnish _his_ reputation.

The buster call had been half a year ago, yet still it haunted him. And he did not doubt it would haunt him for years. 

He downed the glass.

He felt sick, and disgusted with himself. Disgusted with his superiors.

The bartender poured him another. He downed that one too.

The third glass lingered.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t get drunk, not when he had to be back on duty first thing in the morning. His men may think him the monster his higher ups wanted to paint him as, but his captains knew the truth. And he may as well still try to maintain what little reputation he had left.

Even if there were days, more often than not lately, where he just wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and resign.

Sakazuki frowned, eyebrows drawn low, dark eyes sorrowful. Is this what his career with the navy was going to boil down to?

Behind him he heard the sound of high heels getting closer (for a moment he thought it was Salina, but then he remembered she was on duty in the New World), “Another glass of wine, lady?” The bartender asked quietly. Sakazuki felt frustrated that he hadn’t even realized there was anyone else in the bar. (How low was he feeling?)

“Yes, please.” _Her_ voice was low and throaty, practically a purr and Sakazuki had to close his eyes…he _knew_ that voice, (dreamt of that voice). She slid onto the stool next to him, and accepted the glass from the bartender. The door chime went off and the man moved down the bar to greet the newcomers. Sakazuki could help but peek at her, his hat covering his eyes.

“You know, I’d seen your most recent bounty poster, but that scar’s still a surprise.” (Was that the smoothest thing he could say? No, probably not.) His voice was low, almost inaudible. 

Crocodile snorted, long legs crossing at the knee, and tilting her head back to take a drink. “You know, I figured you for a Navy man, but the Vice-Admiral jacket was a surprise.” Crocodile countered. She lifted her left hand, or rather what should’ve been her left hand. “The hook’s more of a shock, I think.”

He eyes the delicate looking golden hook, engraved with an intricate pattern, “You’ll never be mistaken for anything but a pirate.” (He might still be angry.) She grins at him like she knows he’s pissed off. He lifts his head, no longer hiding his eyes, and he glares, but there’s no heat behind it.

“You’re probably right,” Her harsh expression softens, “What’s got you downing whiskey like it’s going out of style?” Her voice is somewhere between curious and worried, and Sakazuki has to push down a warm feeling.

He doesn’t want to say, but at the same time has no one else willing to just _listen_ , “Goddamn Ohara.”

Her eyes grow melancholy, and Sakazuki realizes that she knows all about it. He isn't surprised. For months it had been on every major newspaper and in every magazine. Crocodile asks him, “The articles were all very cut and dry; about the ‘Demons of Ohara’, but I have the feeling there’s a hell of a lot more to it.” Crocodile watches him, and her heart aches. He looks soul sick, like he’s being consumed by guilt, like he wants nothing more to _drown_ his sorrows in alcohol. It hurts to see Sakazuki like this, and she needs to pull him away from his misery.

His jaw clenches, and she glances down, concerned he’d shatter the glass he held between his massive hands. “They weren’t doing any harm. The archeologists.” His murmurs, staring into his glass, like the amber liquid holds the answer to life. “Their only crime was that they were researching the Hundred Year Void.” He looks as her out of the corner of his eye.

She exhales, frowning, “The World Government never does like it when somebody tries to do that, do they?”

“Never.” He tosses back his drink. The bartender notices and moves to come back and fill Sakazuki’s glance once more.

Crocodile shakes her head at him and she looks back at her marine. “Hey.” He glances at her, very obviously miserable. “Let’s go.” She stands up, dropping enough berries on the bar to cover both their drinks, and waits for Sakazuki to follow her lead.

He sighs, “Go where?” But he does stand from his stool and lets her lead him out of the bar.

“Anywhere that’s not here.” She threads her right arm through his left, resting her hand on his forearm. She leads, but with no destination in mind. The night is cold, but both of them are warm, and Crocodile realizes that Sakazuki is giving off heat, much more than is considered normal.

He sees her mystification, and gives her a small smirk. “The Magma-Magma fruit.”

Crocodile nods, because there is no more explanation needed. He’s a logia type user, so like her, his body was changed to accommodate his element. She can’t help but pull closer to him, his heat inviting as a light snow begins to fall, almost hugging his arm.

Sakazuki doesn’t mind. Maybe it’s the brisk evening air, or maybe it’s having her so near to him, but his dark thoughts are starting to ease. Retreating back into the box in his mind, where they don’t stab so deeply. He’s able to look at her, clearly seeing her. Her thick, glossy black hair is loose, and he wants to know if it as soft as it looks.

He pushes the thought down, and just enjoys feeling at peace, for the first time in a while.

They aren’t walking in any particular direction, but find their way to a park anyway. Crocodile makes a pleased noise when she sees it, admiring the snow-covered area. Sakazuki stops her from walking forward, his hand covering hers where it lays on his arm. She looks up at him, head tilted in question.

“Thanks.”

A smile flashes across her lips, “For you…anytime.” Crocodile moves so she’s standing in front of him, facing him. Sakazuki can’t help himself from touching her cheek, his thumb tracing the along her scar, admiring the way her eyes fall closed. He waits for her to look back at him before he leans down and kisses her.

She hums appreciatively, her arms lifting and wrapping around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Sakazuki straightens up, his own arms wrapped about her waist. She opens her lips to him, with a soft moan, her breasts crushed against his chest.

They part, breathless, and he lets himself take in how ravished she looks. He kisses her again, chastely, and Crocodile blushes. A flush that spreads down her neck and onto her chest when his mouth moves to the column of her throat. Her hand slips down to hold the lapel of his suit jacket. She turns her head and kisses the spot of skin just behind his ear, sucking lightly. She feels the low groan he bites back, feels the vibration through her breasts. 

He stops, pulling his mouth away, and she’s irritated by the hesitant look in his eyes. “We shouldn’t-.”

She hushes him, “And why shouldn’t we? Because I’m a pirate and you’re a marine.” She smirks up at him, feeling confident in a way only he’d been able to truly bring out in her. “I want you, and you want me. There’s no shame in that.”

Sakazuki chokes, his brain scrambling to find the words so he can explain why that really isn’t a good idea, (no matter how much he wants to see what she looks like after being thoroughly loved.). But then she says something that has a determined calm settling over him.

“Want to be bad with me? Just for tonight?”

\--

They find a small, discreet, hotel back towards the bar, the night clerk checking them in has knowing eyes. But neither of them cares, they’ve both waited years for this chance, and they weren’t letting it slip by.

He keeps a hand on high on her waist, arm underneath her jacket, large fingers just below her breast, and Crocodile desperately wants to have his hands all over her. They reach the room and Crocodile unlocks it, laughing when Sakazuki urges her inside, no longer reluctant. The room is clean and somewhat spartan, but Crocodile doesn’t care, just tosses her jacket on a chair in the corner of the room. Sakazuki follows suit, eyes almost black with lust when she starts undressing him. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, loosening his tie just enough to get it off over his head. He’s almost impressed with the speed she can manage the smaller buttons of his shirt with one hand, but he supposes she’s equal parts determined and motivated.

His hands aren’t idle, and he has her shirt off in seconds, after he removes her hook at her soft direction. She’s naked beneath her shirt and Sakazuki skims his eyes over her heavy breasts, then his hands follow the same path. She shivers, his thumbs grazing her nipples, but she’s not distracted from her task of undoing his belt.

It isn’t long before they’re both naked, and she’s straddling his thighs, having pushed him down to bed. Sakazuki caresses his hands over every inch of silky, bronze skin. Their mouths are back together, tongues clashing and they only separate to take a second to breathe. She gasps when his fingers find her core, his touch featherlight and teasing. She pushes down on his fingers, her hips seeking pressure.

He has her stretched out underneath him in a heartbeat, positioning his body between beautiful thighs, and her legs are wrap around his hips, and he’s pushing into her, expressing, with soft humor, some jealousy when he doesn’t meet much resistance (even as he groans at the exquisite tightness). Sakazuki grows even hotter when she _moans_ , “Don’t be jealous, there haven’t been any other men.” The grin she flashes him, even as she’s clenching, unbearably, around him, is positively wicked. “There are, however, _many_ toys.”

(The thought, and image his brain conjures, of her bringing herself pleasure with a series of toys, has his mind shutting down for several seconds.)

Crocodile purrs when he finally starts moving, nails raking down his spine. She rests the stump of her wrist against his hip, lips waging war on his throat and neck, determined to leave him with some marks.

And they both take their time, drawing out what was their first and likely only chance to be with each other completely.

\--

Someone was trying to break down the door of their room. Sakazuki growled, his face buried in her neck. Crocodile continued to sleep, but he didn’t blame her; he felt exhausted, sticky and sore. But in the best way a person could feel these things. She was half underneath him, wrapped in his arms, and Sakazuki had a brief worry that he was crushing her.

But she seemed comfortable, so Sakazuki let the worry go, settling back against her.

Someone was still pounding on the door (oh, he forgot about that), “Vice-Admiral! I know you’re in there.” Sakazuki sighed. Captain Itou Rin, Sakazuki second-in-command, sounded even more cranky then usual. Sakazuki glanced at the bedside table and scoffed when he saw the clock.

5:00 am.

Sakazuki untangles himself from Crocodile, kissing her temple lightly and strides to the door. He was still naked, but honestly Rin had probably seen him in worse condition before. He pulled open the door enough to stick his head out. Rin blinks, eyes scanning him, his fist still outstretched to keep knocking.

The small man then scowls. “See, I knew you were in there.” His hand drops.

“Because you have my vivre card.” Sakazuki cocks an eyebrow at his second, “It’s five o’clock in the morning, the ships not due to leave until nine. What’s got you in a fuss?”

Rin’s scowl deepens further, “Fuss? Oh well, excuse me if I was worried when my commander never showed up after going out for a ‘quiet drink’.” He gestures quotation marks, and Sakazuki rolls his eyes. “Maybe I just wanted to make sure you weren’t dead in a ditch after drinking yourself stupid.”

Sakazuki rolls his eyes, gesturing at himself, “Well, as you can see, I’m alive.”

“Clearly,” His annoyance was gone, and a mocking grin replaced his scowl. “Had a good night?”

“Fuck off, Rin.” He gave his second the finger. “Get out of here. I’ll be back to the ship in an hour.” Rin snorts, spins on his heels and disappears down the hall, lifting his hand in acknowledgment. Sakazuki closes the door softly, going back to the bed. Crocodile is awake now, and she’s waiting for him, opening her arms for him to cuddle back into her.

“You gotta go?” Her voice is rough with sleep, and barely a whisper.

“Yeah, soon.” He places a kiss on her neck, doesn’t want to leave her, but knows he has to.

She nods, placing her hand on his jaw to lift his face. Her mouth catches his in a kiss. “I’m sure this won’t be the last time we meet.”

“We do always seem to be drawn back together.”

(Like they were meant to be.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Edit: This is the point at which, if Crocodile hadn't soothed Sakazuki, he would have become the monster Canon made him.


	13. I'm going to do something a little bit Stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romance with Dragon, a pregnancy and a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to put any focus on Crocodile's relationship with Dragon.

She met Monkey D. Dragon in a storm. The same storm that greeted had Gol D. Roger’s execution, and heralded the Golden Age of Piracy. And if that wasn’t the best metaphor to describe their relationship, she didn’t know what was. Strangely intense, but without the same magnetism she shared with Sakazuki (the Vice-Admiral she still thought of, alone in her bunk.), but she’d loved him (for some reason that she… _still_ doesn’t understand).  
  
For three years she’d loved him.   
  
For three years they’d been together, or as together as Dragon allowed them to be. Dragon had been, and she’d known it right from the beginning, emotionally distant. Never showed her any sort of vulnerability, never let Crocodile too close, all while telling her he loved her.  
  
She knew his work as a revolutionary was his main priority, but it never failed to hurt to play second fiddle to an ideal. Three years of being stood up and left in the middle of planned meetings really started to get to her.  
  
Their last meeting had been the final straw. The first time she’d seen him in more then a month. And he’d left right after sex. With no more then a, “See ya later, Crow.” thrown over his shoulder. Couldn’t even be bothered to stay with her.  
  
She’d felt used.  
  
Like that was all their relationship was. Meeting up, having sex, and then him leaving.  
  
Crocodile wouldn’t have it, not anymore. She stopped accepting his calls. (The few times he’d tried.) Her Den-Den Mushi had given her a confused look, (like; what the hell? You always answer this guy.)  
  
Her heart had cracked, but it hadn’t broken. She knew that ending things with him was best for her. Crocodile was resolute in her decision.  
  
Then a month and a half later her period had been late.  
  
Pregnant, that’s what Nikita had told her, only confirming Crocodile’s suspicion.  
  
She needed a safe place. She couldn’t use her Powers while pregnant. A big no-no for female logia type users. As Nikita had put it, “You’re sand; your baby isn’t.” She couldn’t risk losing her baby.  
  
So, she did something a little bit stupid.  
  
———  
  
Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp was simultaneously like and unlike his son. They looked alike, although Garp was much broader than Dragon. But where Dragon was all quiet, intense and serious, Garp was, well…not.  
  
“Hahahahaha! Never knew the boy had it in him.” Garp was crying he was laughing so hard. Crocodile waited for him to finish. Her crew was tense and quiet, and Daz stood at her back. Protective as always. “Geez, how’d he ever get a gal like you?” She assumed the question was rhetorical, since he was still laughing. She wasn’t offended in the least, because even she didn’t know what it was about Dragon that had drawn her in.  
  
She squinted, feeling vague hints of nausea at the back of her throat, really just wanting to sit down. She’d been tired all the time, which Niki assured her was normal. And there currently wasn’t a single day where she wasn’t sick. (And she had to pee…like, all the time.)  
  
While she was busy ignoring both her queasiness and Garp’s wild laughter, Daz hovering over her, Bentham rolled his made-up eyes, stepping up next to his (very vulnerable) captain. He politely cleared his throat, catching Garp’s attention. The Vice-Admiral straightened up, looking up at Bon-chan in question. “As amusing you clearly find your son impregnating a woman, perhaps we can sit.”  
  
Garp glanced at Crocodile, as though suddenly realizing. “Oh, yeah, sure.” He rubbed the back of his neck and bowed, “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Crocodile assured him while Garp crossed the bridging planks between their ships, one of his officers following. “We can go sit in the galley. I could use some tea.” Crocodile led the way and Remy got to work, fixing a pot of tea for his captain and her guests. Garp settled down across from Crocodile, even as his second refused, leaning against the wall next to the galley door.  
  
Garp is staring at her, and Crocodile is suddenly seeing more of a resemblance to Dragon. (Weird fucking intensity.) “Now, I can’t imagine you’d contact me just to tell me I’m going to be a Gramps.”  
  
“You’re correct.” Crocodile accepts the cup of tea Remy offers her. Her cook places Garp’s in front of him. (He does offer Garp’s second a cup, but the man turns it down.) “To make it simple, I need a safe place to have my child, where bounty hunters aren’t likely to find me, while I can’t use my devil fruit powers.”  
  
“And that involves me because...?” Garp waves his hand, urging her on.  
  
Crocodile glares, sipping her tea to settle her stomach. “If you help me, I would be willing to allow you access to your grandchild.”  
  
Garp pursed his lips, squinting at the Pirate woman the Navy was calling Lady Crocodile, the pirate who was apparently pregnant with his grandchild. (Not his first; Ace might not have been his biological grandson, but that didn’t change what he was. But another grandkid wouldn’t be a bad thing.)  
  


He was relying on his instincts here; what he did know is that very few people knew that The Leader of the Revolutionaries, was his son, Monkey D. Dragon. Of the navy, only a few people at the top of the chain of command were aware. But for Crocodile to know, not only that he and Dragon were father and son, but also the codes for his personal Den-Den Mushi, could only mean that she was given that information.

“Did the boy tell you to contact me in the event you ever needed help?” He stared at her, gauging her response.

She shifted in her seat to reach for the porcelain tea pot that the cook had placed in the middle of the table on a knitted cozy. Remy beat her to it, and she smiled at him gratefully when he poured her another cup. “About…two years ago, maybe. He gave me your contact information. He didn’t say what it was for; just that it was his father’s info and that I’d know when I’d need it.” She rolled her eyes, and Garp understood the feeling. His kid could be unnecessarily cryptic when he wanted to be. “I don’t know if this is the specific scenario he meant, but regardless, it is what I’ll assume.”

Garp leaned back from the table, drinking his tea, thoughtful. He waits, patiently, because it seems like there’s more she wants to say. Crocodile frowns, swirling the liquid in her cup, “I’d go seek shelter with my Pops, but I have the feeling the Grand Line is only going to get more dangerous, and Pops has been spending a lot of time in the New World.”

Garp hums, finishing his tea, when something she said punches him in the brain.

She said her Pops. Pops. Ain’t many kids who call their old man, Pops.

Except for one group. 

“Your _Pops_?” He emphasises the word as much as he can. And hopes to all the stars in the sky that it’s a goddamn coincidence.

She blinks, tilting her head, confused. “Yeah…? My Pops. Edward Newgate. Y’know. Whitebeard.” Garp misses the mischievous glint in her eyes

Garp gapes at her (the cook is chuckling, fixing a small tray of snacks.), Crocodile just stares back, sipping her drink. He stands up, bellowing, “Your father is Whitebeard?! One of the Four Emperors?! Strongest Man in the World?!” She nods, thanking Remy for the snacks when he places the tray on the table. “MY KID KNOCKED UP WHITEBEARD’S DAUGHTER?!”

She looks back at her first-mate, who’d been seated on a stool behind her at the breakfast bar, “Why is this so confusing?”

“It’s not. When you know about it.” Daz shrugs, smirking. “Little shocking when you don’t, though, boss.” She’s having fun with Garp. Her crew all knew that she was Whitebeard’s daughter; at this point in their career’s with Crocodile, they’d all fielded incoming calls from Whitebeard trying to get a hold of his girl.

Garp growled, dropping back into his seat, watching as Crocodile started laughing. But he understood what she was saying. With a new influx of pirates heading for the Grand Line in search of the One Piece, it was a region in turmoil. And the bounty hunters were out and about having a field day.

Garp sighed deeply, because then he had a thought. Ace, his adopted grandson, was currently in the care of Dadan, a mountain bandit in the Goa Kingdom. Ace needed a steadier parental figure in his life, and Crocodile needed a safe place to birth and raise her child.

Garp propped his elbows on the table, folded hands in front of his mouth. “If I help you, I have a request.”

“And what would that be?”

Garp looked over his shoulder and told his second to leave. “Don’t worry kid, I’m not in any danger.” When the captain had left the galley, closing the door quietly behind himself, Garp spoke. “There is a child in my care, who I consider my grandson. His father made me swear that I would look after him and care for him. Because of my position in the Navy, I have placed him in the care of an acquaintance for when I am on duty.”

Garp hesitated for a moment, looking over at Remy and Daz, long enough that Crocodile realized that whatever it was that the man needed to say was a dangerous secret. She turned to meet Remy’s eyes, “Mind giving us a minute, boys?”

“Not at all, cap.” They both leave the galley, Daz glaring warningly at Garp.

Garp thanks her softly, “The boy, my grandson, is Gol D. Ace. He’s two years old.”

Crocodile suddenly regrets teasing Garp only moments ago, her eyes widen, even while her brain is doing very confused math. “If he’s Roger’s son…How?”

His eyes are sad. “His mother carried him for twenty months, through shear will.” Garp sighed, “Ace was born a year and three months after Roger’s execution. And his mother didn’t survive much longer than it took to give birth to him. Just long enough to name him.”

Crocodile can understand the woman’s motivation; she remembers hearing the news that the navy was hunting for the woman pregnant with Roger’s child. The Child of a Demon. Crocodile places one hand over her lower belly, thinking that perhaps she would have done the same, if it meant giving her child a chance to live.

Garp’s eyes close for a breath, before he continues. “I wish I could be with Ace all the time, but if the Navy discovers his whereabouts…” They’ll kill him. he doesn't need to say the words outloud.

For the crime of being born.

For being the son of a man, he would never know.

“And what is your request?” Crocodile whispers.

“Look after Ace, while you raise your own child. Let him have more of a real family. Instead of a Gramps who sees him rarely, and a mountain bandit who’s forced to care for him.” His voice is self-deprecating, but honest. “Be his mother, and let him have a little bother or sister. Love him like he deserves to be loved.”

And Crocodile agrees, with no hesitation, because she recognizes that this child needs her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace will still know that it was Rouge that carried him and birthed him, and I love Dadan, because she did her best with what she could. But Ace deserves to be raised by a parent, and Crocodile is going to be that parent.


	14. Telling Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tells Whitebeard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Thank You! This fic has now surpassed 1000 hits! Thanks for all of the kudos, subscribes and Comments. I really love reading what you guys have to say about the fic. And I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. :D

Edward Newgate loved his family. He loved his sons and he loved his only daughter.

And something was terribly wrong with his daughter; his little Crow, his vicious Crocodile. Usually, it was Whitebeard calling his daughter, because it wasn’t always safe for her to contact him. (The Navy did like their Black Den-Den Mushis, and Whitebeard had to have the Moby Dick swept for the little buggers whenever he wanted to call his girl.) So, if she was calling _him_ …he’s positive she’s dying.

“Pop’s you’re overreacting; I’m fine. But I have something I need to talk to you about. In person preferably.” The snail was the one that was personalized for Crocodile. It had the scar across her nose and cheeks, and her cat-like eyes. And it spoke in her familiar low toned voice, if a little off pitch.

“You swear to me you’re alright.”

“I promise, Pops.” She sounded tired though, and Whitebeard can’t help the little seed of worry that stays settled behind his breastbone. “So…Think we can meet up? The seas a lot more dangerous these days, but…I could probably make it to the New World.”

Whitebeard scoffs, “No, no Crow. We’ll come to you.” He laughs, briefly amused. “It’ll throw the navy into a panic, but we’ll meet you.”

The snail smiles, a poor version of Crocodile’s grin, but it’s nice to see it either way. “I’ll transmit the coordinates.”

It took the Whitebeard pirates a full two weeks to get to the meet up. Especially since they kept having to use precious time to shake off or sink Marine ships that attempted to follow them. Marshall D. Teach, one of their newest members, didn’t get it. But wherever it was they were going; Whitebeard didn’t want _anyone_ following them. He asked Thatch later, “Where exactly are we hustling for?”

Thatch laughed, “Meeting up with our Sister. It’s been just about eight years since we saw her last, and Pops’ convinced she’s dying or something.” Thatch snorted, “Knowing Croc, though, she’s fine.”

Ah, the unseen Little Sister that all the Division Commanders mentioned from time to time. Teach had to admit, even if it was just to himself, that he was interested to catch a glimpse. He’d seen her bounty poster, where Whitebeard had it hanging next to his seat on the deck. She was certainly pretty, if the picture was anything to go by. 

Up on the quarterdeck, Whitebeard was checking their progress. “Maybe an hour,” Marco informed him, pointing at the big map behind the helm. “The coordinates she gave bring us out near Alabasta. Maybe a…mile off shore, thereabouts.” Pops nodded, pleased, excited and worried all at the same time.

“Good, son, thanks.”

Marco grinned up at him, “Hey, I’m pretty sure were all excited to see her, Pops.”

“Gurarara! I know, brat.”

It was a little less than an hour before Crocodile’s ship came into view. She was waiting at the railing, a smile tugging her lips. Her hair was cut short, to just below her shoulders, and they all saw the hook on her hand, where it was catching the fading sunlight. Pops whispered to his sons, as the Moby Dick and her two twins grew closer, to the ship they knew was called the Eclipse. “She looks good.”

“Healthy, despite the missing hand,” Izo muttered.

“Glowing.” Jozu offered. And all the other Division Commanders and Pops turned to look at him, confused by the choice of words. Jozu shrugged, gesturing to their sister, “She looks like she has a healthy glow.

Marco furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to explain to Jozu that ‘glowing’ was a descriptor used for pregnant women mostly, but he snapped his mouth closed and looked more closely at Crocodile.

No. No, it had to be the light of the sun.

\--

Crocodile was ready to panic, because Pops and her brothers were all standing at the railing of the Moby Dick, giving her assessing, confused looks. What the hell? Her crew had assured her that, no, she didn’t look pregnant. Were they lying to her? Because she definitely felt pregnant; which apparently felt like bloating mixed with mild constipation and having to pee. (“Normal!” Nikita had shouted earlier that morning.)

“Hey, Pops. Boys.” As soon as they got close enough for them to hear her.

“Croc!” It was practically a cheer.

If Pops looked a touch misty eyed, Crocodile wasn’t going to mention it. “Hello, my Crow.”

She felt her eyes well up, and…oh my god, she’d forgotten how much she had missed them. Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Jiru, Fossa, Izo and Pops. How long had it been? Seven years…eight.

Her brothers all started protesting when she started to cry. But Pops joined her, one hand covering his eyes.

“I missed you, idiots!”

\--

They made landfall on Alabasta, at a small inlet, on the island’s north shore. The crews got to partying, but Crocodile was on the Moby Dick with Pops, in his cabin, so they could have some privacy while they talked. The sat side by side, in front of the big bay window that looked out the aft of the ship. 

Pops was still a little weepy, and Crocodile held onto his hand, trying to find the courage to tell him. Whitebeard smoothed his other hand over her hair, “What did you want to talk to me about, Crow?”

“Do you remember that talk we had when I was about seven? When you told me about your dream to have a big family.”

Whitebeard looked curiously at his daughter, his mind working to bring up the memory she was talking about. “I think so,” He told her, “You were very excited, said that one day you’d be able to add to the family…”

Crocodile smiled gently at him, waited for him to take the hint.

Whitebeard tilted his head, looking intently at his daughter. His heart hammered, a surge of anticipation running through his body, “Crow, are you pregnant?” His voice was a raspy whisper, “Am I going to be a Grandpops?”

Crocodile nodded, laughing when Pops swept her up in a hug, “Yeah, Pops. You’re going to be a Grandpops.” They’re both crying again.

“Oh, Crow, that’s incredible. I’m happy for you, girl.”

“Thanks Pops, I’m pretty happy, too.” She murmured hugging him tight around the neck.

He places her gently down on the ground. And then he tenses, and Crocodile prays he’s not about to ask her the one thing she’d hoped he wouldn’t.

“Wait a minute. Who’s the father?”

“Uh,” Crocodile avoided his eyes. “A guy.” She might have kind of hated Dragon still, but another part of her still kind of loved him. A little. Enough that she didn’t want him to die. And if Pops found out, he was definitely going to die. 

“A guy? Uh-huh, and is this guy going to step up and take care of you.”

“Pops, please. I don’t need him to take care of me. I’m a grown woman.” She rolled her eyes, “All I will tell you is that our relationship was over long before I found out I was knocked up.”

Pops looked exasperated, “So, why was your relationship over?”

Crocodile answered honestly, “Because I deserve better than what he was giving me.”

Pops narrowed his eyes. “I won’t hunt him down and kill him if you tell me.”

“I don’t believe that.”

\--

Pops announced the news to her bothers and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates, half an hour later. Standing on the beach near the bonfire they’d built. “We’re celebrating tonight, brats! Your sister is having a baby!” Wild cheers greeted the news. Crocodile was amused. Plenty of these men didn’t know her, but they were ready for a party regardless.

Crocodile was surrounded by her brothers, accepting hug and congratulations. And dodging the father question. (Like a pro.)

Eventually she escaped the cacophony and made it back to her crew. They were seated off to the side, predicting that Crocodile was going to need a quiet rest. Daz offered her some juice, and she accepted the cup readily. “So, based on the party that is now in full swing around us, I’m guessing it went well with your father.” He asks her, when she takes a seat on the log beside him.

“Oh, he’s ecstatic. No questions about that.” She told him, thanking Remy when he handed her a bowl of stew. “And he only questioned me for about twenty minutes to try and find out who the father was.” She grinned, taking a bite of food.

“And you were worried.” Bentham teased, sitting on her free side. “Didn’t you say that you would like for him to be there when you have the baby.”

She gave him a puzzled look, “Yeah. He’s my Pops, why wouldn’t I want him there?”

Bentham raised his eyebrows at her, “You want Whitebeard to attend the same birth as Vice-Admiral Garp? You don’t think he’ll wonder why Garp is present?”

Crocodile gaped, staring into the blazing fire. “Well…Fuck.”

On the other side of the fire, Teach watched Crocodile. He was captivated by her. Her bounty picture did not do her justice. It didn’t show the glossy black of her hair, or the deep bronze of her skin. It didn’t even show the emerald green of her cat-like eyes, or the way the fire light caused the gold of her hook to glitter.

_Beautiful._

Maybe one day he’d have her.

But first he needed to get his hands on the Dark-Dark fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calling Whitebeard "Grandpops" comes from the fic Loving Luffy By Boozombie (which I highly recommend if you are a fan of Doflamingo/Crocodile and if you love Crocodile being a good parent. 
> 
> I'm sorry, Teach kind of came out of nowhere. It may turn into something, and it may not. I haven't really decided. I really hate him, so we'll see


	15. Settling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foosha village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just over 3000 words. And I actually really like it.

When Garp first brought her to Foosha Village in the East Blue, leading the Eclipse through the calm belt alongside his battleship, Crocodile dreaded the thought of having to stay in the sleepy little town. It was like its own peaceful little world, sitting on the outskirts of the Goa Kingdom. But as she settled into the small house Garp helped her secure, she started to think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. It was a ten-minute walk into town so she could maintain her privacy, and a five-minute walk from the shore.

And once Garp brought Ace down from the mountain, she was certain she would be alright.

Ace was a small boy with dark hair, big grey eyes, and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He stared at Crocodile curiously from where he sat in Garp’s arms, a little wary, but didn’t seem to be particularly shy. 

“Ace, this is Crocodile. You’re going to be staying with her from now on.” Garp told him, and Ace’s eyes widened at the news.

“Dadan?” The little boy asked, a faint wobble in his voice.

“Don’t worry, Dadan’ll still be around.” Garp assured, “But this is very important. You see, Crocodile is going to be having a baby, and she’s going to need somebody around to keep her safe from harm and to help her around the house.” Crocodile is amused by Garp’s cleverness, easing Ace into the care of someone he didn’t know by giving him a job to do. She hides a smile when Ace’s eyes light up, determined. “Think you can handle that for me.”

“Yeah! I will keep her safe, Gramps!” His words are near shouted and his hands were clenched into fists. 

(Yeah, it was official, Crocodile was in love.)

Garp beamed at the boy, looking proud as hell, as he sat him down on his feet, “How ‘bout you go say hello to her, while I go grab your things from Dadan?” 

Ace nodded, he spun and ran to Crocodile, who crouched down to greet him. Garp went back through the door, and she could hear him arguing with someone.

“Hiya! My names Ace!”

Crocodile smiled at him, shaking the hand he offered her, “It’s very nice to meet you, Ace.” He grinned, and Crocodile was abruptly reminded of Roger. She pushed it down and focused on the toddler as he grew excited at the sight of her hook.

“Are you a pirate?!”

Sakazuki _had_ told her no one would ever mistake her for anything else. (Maybe she should invest in a prosthetic hand.) She let her smile grow into a grin, “You bet.” She lifted her finger to her lips, leaning forward to whisper, “But we can’t let your Gramps know I told you.”

Ace laughed, delighted by the thought of keeping a secret from his Gramps. Garp returned, his faint worry easing when he saw that Ace already seemed to be warming up to Crocodile. A tall, strong-looking red haired woman trailing behind him.

Dadan wanted to see what kind of person, Garp was trusting to look after Ace. (Not that she cared, thank you very much. It was a relief not to be the one taking care of her brat anymore.) Her eyes narrowed, as she assessed the woman kneeling in front of Ace, letting the toddler hold her hook, and telling him how she lost her hand, (heavily edited of course.).

Garp had explained to Dadan, when he’d come to get Ace, why he wanted Crocodile to be Ace’s guardian. ‘ _She’s pregnant with my grandchild, Dadan. If I can give Ace some semblance of a normal stable childhood, I will.’_ She understood; Ace had a chance of being raised by a mother, and chance of being a big brother to the baby she was carrying.

And watching the softness in this Pirate woman’s eyes as she interacted with Ace, Dadan could actually believe that it was for the best.

\--

She handed the Eclipse over to Daz’s command a week later.

They’re sitting on barrels on the deck, as the rest of the crew readies the ship for departure “For two years? You sure boss?” He asked her, watching with her as Ace chased Gem around the deck of the ship, the now seventeen-year-old cabin boy teasing the toddler lightly.

Crocodile smirked at Daz lightly, pulling her eyes away from the scene, “Why? You gonna miss me, Daz Bones?” She bumped her shoulder against his, “I trust you, as my first mate, to take care of the ship and the crew. The East Blue has plenty of islands to explore. And, I know you assholes already decided to do monthly stops here, to check on me. Two years will go by before you know it.” Her voice ends on a murmur, and Daz can see her eyes have gotten misty. (He didn’t say anything, because he knew she’d just start cursing her hormones and punch him.)

“I know, boss, it’s just…It’s gonna be weird, not having you on board.” He states. She snorts, sniffling a little. Daz stands abruptly, “Oh, I almost forgot something.”

He heads for the men’s quarters, and Crocodile takes the opportunity to wipe her eyes. Gem brings Ace over to her, the toddler hanging down his back, little arms around his neck. “So Ace, you gonna take good care of Croco-mama for us?”

Crocodile laughs at Gem’s newest nickname for her. “Heck yeah! There ain’t gonna be any trouble while I’m around.” Ace sounds both boastful and earnest, and Crocodile has to believe him. Ace lets go of Gem’s neck and slides down his back. Once he lands on his feet, he moves to Crocodile’s side, holding her hook. “Croc’s gonna be safe.”

Gem grins, “Excellent.” He bumps fists with the boy, before he surprises Crocodile with a quick hug. “See ya, Croco-mama.”

Daz returns, and Gem escapes before Crocodile can really react, (she wasn’t teary eyed again, shut up). He holds out a wrapped parcel to her, “A small gift from all of us. Kind of for you, but mostly for the baby…and this guy.” Daz ruffles Ace’s hair, grinning when he protests.

Crocodile undoes the twine that holds it closed, cooing when she saw the two Bananawani plush toys held inside. Ace’s gapes a little when Crocodile offers him one. “Oh Daz. They’re adorable.”

Ace hugs the plush close, offering the big man an almost reverent thank you.

Soon, the Eclipse is shoving off. Ace holds Crocodile’s hook again, his bananawani held under his arm. 

As she and Ace watched the ship disappear over the horizon, she starts to cry in earnest (damning her hormones internally). Ace stares up at her, and Crocodile knows it’s because he isn’t sure what he should do.

“It’s okay Ace, I’m just crying because I’m going to miss them.” She whispers, dropping down to sit on the grass, Ace crawls into her lap, cuddling close, “This is the first time we’ve been apart. And even though I know they’ll be back, seeing them sail off without me hurts.”

Ace peeks up at her again, eyes thoughtful. “Crying’s okay?”

“Yeah, baby. Crying’s okay.” She pets his hair away from his forehead, smoothing it up and out of his eyes. “Sometimes we cry when we’re sad, sometimes we cry when we’re happy; some people even cry when they’re mad. But there isn’t anything wrong with crying.”

“Huh.” He shifts somehow closer to her, back against her chest. He sounds sleepy and Crocodile starts humming a soft lullaby she remembers her mother used to sing to her. She was surprised when within seconds, Ace falls asleep, head heavy on her breast. He’s still holding his bananawani tight.

\--

Ace likes Foosha Village a lot more than Dadan’s remote house; he gets to stay with Crocodile, and she’s so nice, even when she makes sure he eats his greens and scrubs behind his ears. The people in the village, mostly older folks, are always sure to smile at Ace when him and Crocodile go to buy stuff in town, and the old lady who owns the food shop always slips him a few sweets when they buy food from her store. Only the village’s mayor, doesn’t seem to like Crocodile.

But he never says anything to her. Ace think its because Crocodile is a lot taller than the old man, and he’s scared of her. (It was more likely that it was because Crocodile reminded Woop Slap that if he had a problem with her being there, perhaps he should mention it to Garp.) And then there was Makino. Ace really liked Makino, the young owner of Party’s Bar. She was gentle, even gentler than Croc.

Going into town is always fun. But staying home is even better, because he gets to explore the woods around the house, as long as he stayed within shouting range, and he has a bunch of toys to play with now.

They don’t go into town more than once a week now that Croc’s belly is getting bigger, and Ace is always fascinated by it. Whenever they are sitting together, and Croc is reading to him, or humming to him, before bed, Ace has to be touching her belly. Croc doesn’t mind, and had even giggled a little the first time Ace had gotten to feel the baby moving. She’d grabbed Ace’s hand to move it to the spot, and Ace had been over the moon, feeling the faint fluttering under his palm.

That was the first time Croc had told him that he’d be the baby’s big brother, if he wanted to be, cupping Ace’s cheek in her hand, thumb stroking his skin.

Ace had been a little awed by the thought.

\--

Garp sat at her kitchen table, thanking her for the cup of tea she handed him, his eyes barely leaving where Ace was napping on the couch. He smiled, turning to look at Crocodile. “He looks happy.”

She props her head up on her hook, gazing at Ace, stirring her tea. “He does.” She acknowledges, eyes soft.

Garp takes a sip, examining her, “And you? How are you feeling?”

She shrugs, “Tired, hot…” (Horny, but she won’t tell him that.) “But overall…I feel pretty good. Even when your grandchild decides to kick me in the bladder.”

Garp laughs, mindful to keep his voice low. “How long?”

Crocodile shrugs, “About eight weeks to go.” She squints at him. “I have a request to make.”

Garp nodded, figuring she was going to ask him to go shopping or something.

“I want my Pops with me, when the time comes.”

Mid-sip, Garp starts choking. Crocodile doesn’t look sympathetic when she stands and moves around the table to smack him on the back.

“You want Whitebeard to attend the birth?!” He whisper screams once he stops coughing. 

“Its his first grandchild, and I kind of already promised him he could be there.” She smirks at him. “And I figure you can get him to the East Blue without causing the Navy to freak out. Plus, I want him to meet Ace, too.”

\--

She tells Pops the plan, the next time he calls her, at the beginning of her forty-third-week.

“Garp? Monkey D. Garp? Navy Vice-Admiral? Once tried to kill me?” Pops sounds exasperated, and the Den-Den Mushi is giving her a deadpan look. She can see Garp and Ace in the yard playing, through the big bay window at the front of the house.

“You can keep confirming it if you’d like Pops, won’t change the truth.” Crocodile virtually sings, legs stretched out in front of her, watching Ace jump up onto his Gramps, wrestling the man’s thick neck with no effect.

“Why Garp?! He’s not the one who knocked you up is he?” Pops wails. (She supposes Garp could absolutely get it, if she were so inclined.)

Crocodile snorts, dodging the question, “What, you don’t want to be with your only daughter when she gives birth? Is that what you’re saying, Pops?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying. I just want to know why Garp is involved in this.”

She sighs, seriously considering lying, but then figures it’d come back to bite her in the ass sooner or later. “Because this is his grandchild, too.”

There’s several seconds of silence.

“FUCKING DRAGON!” Crocodile leans away from the Den-Den Mushi, startled by the unexpected shout. “I’M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD, AND STRING HIS CORPSE FROM THE MAIN MAST!” He starts ranting, and Crocodile lets him.

Crocodile interrupts him after about the ten-minute mark, when he starts to lose steam, “So, you coming or what?”

“OF COURSE!”

\--

The crew show back up at the thirty-five-week mark, carrying all of the baby supplies Crocodile had asked them to pick up. And bunkered down to wait, so that Nikita could help Crocodile deliver.

At the thirty-seven-week mark Garp returned, carrying three passengers; Whitebeard, Marco the Phoenix and Thatch. “Geez, Crow, you’re enormous,” These were Marco’s first words to her. Thatch started laughing uncontrollably when Crocodile punched him. Pops leans down to kiss Crocodile on top of her head, pushing a whining Marco out of the way. “Don’t listen to him, he’s clearly an idiot who has no idea how to speak to women.” He tells her, half serious. “You look beautiful.”

She beams, “Thanks Pops.” She snorts though, “I feel ready to fucking burst.”

“Gurarara! So did your mother.” Whitebeard smooths his hand over her hair, as he straightens up.

“Hey, Pops. There’s someone I want you to meet.” Crocodile turns her head to look at the front door of her house, crooking her finger at someone, a sweet smile on her face. “C’mon, baby, no need to be shy.”

A small head pokes out around the door frame. Whitebeard hides a smile. The now three-year-old boy trots outside, making a beeline for Crocodile. “Pops, this is Ace. Ace this is my Pops, Whitebeard.”

Whitebeard kneels down, so he doesn’t appear quite so menacing to the small boy. “Well, hello there, Ace. It very nice to finally meet the boy, my daughter speaks so fondly of.”

Ace’s looks pleased at the word, beams up at Pops, one arm wrapped all the while around Croc’s thigh. “Hello.” He shakes Whitebeard’s offered finger. He gets a curious look in his eye, whispering to Pops, “Are you a pirate, too?”

Garp overhears and interrupts, “Ace, you’re not going to come say hello to your Gramps?”

Pops finds her a couple hours later, sitting behind the house. He drops down onto the grass, cross-legged. “Ace is Roger’s child, isn’t he?” Crocodile nods, readjusting her bulk to a more comfortable position.

“Anyone who knew Roger, is going to be able to tell immediately.” She whispers, gazing out over the ocean, watching the sky change colours with the setting sun. Pops hums his agreement, gazing instead at his daughter. She catches him, and tilts her head.

“Just thinking you look a hell of a lot like your mother.” His voice is a murmur, “Thinking about how excited she’d be to be a Gram.”

Crocodile smiles sadly, “I still miss her. Everyday.”

Whitebeard chuckles, “Me, too, Crow. Me, too.”

\--

Monkey D. Luffy was born two weeks late, (at a healthy nine and a half pounds) after a grueling nineteen hours of labour. Named at her paternal grandfather’s insistence, and with her maternal grandfather’s blessing (even as he muttered that it was only cause Garp wasn’t so bad; Dragon was still on his shit list.)

Eventually the little baby girl was handed over to her weepy mother, who could only say, “She’s so tiny.” Before bursting into exhausted, emotional tears.

Nikita was cleaning up her captain, watching the two girls closely. Her eyes taking in the quiet love Crocodile had for her newborn daughter. Once Crocodile was sorted into a decent state, Garp went to grab Ace from Party’s Bar, in the care of Makino. Whitebeard, (how he had gotten into the house, let alone his daughter’s bedroom was a mystery) gazed at his daughter and granddaughter, enamored with the sight of them both. 

“She’s beautiful, Crow.”

“Yeah, she is isn’t she.” Crocodile was beyond tired, but she wanted to stay awake long enough to introduce Ace to his little sister. She lets Pops hold her, mouth twitching into a smile as he crooned to Luffy quietly.

Ace and Garp are back in ten minutes. Ace sneaking into the room as quietly as he can. “Hi baby. You wanna meet your baby sister?” Ace nods lets Garp lift him onto Croc’s bed. Whitebeard reluctantly hands Luffy back to her mother.

Ace cuddles up next to Crocodile, staring in wonder at his sister. “She looks all squished, mama.”

Crocodile freezes for half a second, (he called her mama…) her heart bursting at the simple word. But she reels herself back in, “Yeah, new baby’s look pretty squished, for the first few weeks.”

On either side of the bed, Whitebeard and Garp exchange proud looks.

\--

Admiral Akainu Sakazuki shifts through the pile of reports that sit in his incoming slot, at the corner of his desk. Sorting the papers into grouped piles, so that he could begin going through them. One report caught his eyes, and he frowned when he read it.

_…No sign of the Sandstorm pirates, for close to seven months. Odd when its noted that the Sandstorms, under Lady Crocodile (bounty of $75,000,000_ ), _are typically very active, especially around the island of Alabasta…perhaps they were eradicated by a rival crew of pirates…no reports of their destruction at the hands of any Naval forces…_

Sakazuki frowns deeply, skimming the rest of the report, but there was no other mention of her. He drops the report onto his desk, looking at the small peony tree that sits at the other corner of his desk. He sighs, heavily, pulling a cigar from the box in the top left drawer, lighting it in the same move. He leans back in his chair, contemplating.

He could have one of his subordinates look into it, it was his right to deploy them at his discretion, but he shook the idea away. Crocodile wasn’t a child, and for all he knew she had left the Grand Line of her own volition. He hoped she was alive and well, but he had to trust that he’d see her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was yo-yoing the idea of girl Luffy back and forth since I started this fic, Girl Luffy won out in the end. 
> 
> And teeny-tiny Ace! Oh my god, I love him. 
> 
> Also, I do not know how to write toddler speech, so you don't have to suffer through an attempt.


	16. Buggy, Sabo and Cobra kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have another chapter, lol.
> 
> Take it don't look back.

Luffy was a noisy, tactile baby. She loved being held by people or close enough to them that she could touch them. And when she didn’t get her way, or was even remotely hungry, she would yell. Not cry, not whine. Just yell. Not angry or upset, just this persistent, ‘pay attention to me/feed me now’ noise. Crocodile thought it was hilarious, and both her and Ace, her little man, could tell when she was about to start yelling. They could sate the beast before she could get going. Nobody else had been able to figure out her tells.

She grew quickly, and before Crocodile could really grasp it, she was running around behind Ace, chubby little legs and boundless energy working hard to keep up with her big brother’s longer stride. When Luffy was a year old, Crocodile was able to start going back to sea, not for long journey’s and often bringing both Luffy and Ace along with her. When she couldn’t bring them with her, when a journey was going to be a little more dangerous, she would leave them in the care of either Makino or Dadan. Both woman happy to watch them.

It was during one of these short journey’s away from Foosha, her babies left in Dadan’s hands, that Crocodile met up with some one she hadn’t seen in about ten years. Buggy the Clown, bearer of the chop-chop fruit, former apprentice of Gol D. Roger.

She came across Buggy while exploring the ruins on a snow-covered island, immediately recognizing the blue haired woman with her cute red nose. Buggy was traveling with two men and a lion, who had been surprised when Buggy had thrown herself at Crocodile, hugging the older woman. Buggy had matured a lot, although she was still as short and petite at twenty-two as she was when she was twelve (Maybe, an inch above five feet).

Buggy was happy to see her, and Crocodile couldn’t deny that she missed the small girl as well. Missed her spunky fire, and cutting words.

Crocodile’s crew, and the two men with Buggy had set up a camp so that the two women could catch up with each other.

“Where you been, Croc? One day we went to meet up with Whitebeard and you just weren’t around.” Buggy asked her, keeping her voice low and Crocodile assumed that she didn’t want her two crewmates knowing that she used to be with Roger’s crew.

“Went off on my own.” She explained, brushing the snow off of a fallen tree so she could sit. “Headed for the south blue and found a ship and a crew. She hesitated briefly, quietly asking Buggy (not sure if it was a sore subject for her) “What about you? You stay with Roger until…” She stopped talking biting her lip.

Buggy hunched in on herself, her voice meek as she answered, “Yeah, right up until about a month before his execution, when he disbanded the crew. Me and Shanks stayed in Rogue Town. Didn’t seem right to not at least witness the old man’s last moments” She sat down beside Crocodile, and the older woman couldn’t help but wrap a comforting arm around her, recognizing that Buggy was still mourning a man she thought of like a father. “Shanks…he wanted to find a crew, head back into the Grand Line, make a name for himself. I didn’t…He wanted me to go with him, didn’t want to leave me behind by myself.”

“You didn’t want to go back to the Grand Line, or you didn’t want to stay with Shanks?” Crocodile asked her.

Buggy exhaled, pretty blue eyes distressed. “Getting to Raftel wasn’t easy and we saw a lot of stuff the government would probably kill us for if they knew we had the knowledge.” She sniffled, “When Captain disbanded the crew, he told us to never tell any one what we’d seen or discovered. That revealing it was going to be for someone else to do. Shanks wanted to go back and try to reach Raftel again, but I don’t think that’s for us to do. We argued about it; he kept trying to convince me to go with him and I…I was scared.”

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, blowing her nose. She looked up at Crocodile, wobbly smile on her face, “I’m just a coward. The Grand Line’s no place for me…not again.” Buggy shrugged. Her shoulders felt delicate under Crocodile’s arm, almost birdlike. “So, he left me in Rogue Town.”

Crocodile felt her heart give a painful throb on behalf of Buggy. Whether the younger woman realized it or not, there was so much heartache in her voice that Crocodile wanted to cry for her. Heartache for a cheerful, earnest red-haired boy.

(Crocodile was going to kick that brat’s ass if she sees him again.)

“Sorry,” Buggy mutters, trying to shake off her gloom.

“Don’t worry about it.” Crocodile waves away her concerns. She doesn’t offer any advice; it honestly, wasn’t her place.

Buggy jumps up, changing the subject. “What’re you doin’ over here in the East Blue, anyway?”

“Had a baby, East Blue’s the safest place to do that.”

Buggy just nods, Crocodile’s words not penetrating her mind for a moment, turning to start heading back to camp. “Wait…You had a baby!?”

When they part ways a couple days later, Crocodile asks Buggy for a favour, one that has the red nosed girl tilting her head curiously, “As you travel, keep your ears to the ground; anything interesting catches your attention send it my way.” She hands Buggy her Den-Den Mushi’s code and Buggy agrees.

\--

She enjoys information. There’s a certain power one can only get by… _knowing_ things. And the key to good information, is a wide net of informants. Something that she’d started doing way back on Killian Island, nine years ago. Little notes from Adrian about interesting political news, or marine movements on the island. On every populated island they landed on, Crocodile would make a friend. Ask them the same thing she asked Buggy.

Her crew had cast her net over the East Blue for her. And even on the Grand Line she had some heavy hitters gathering information for her. And all the information flowed into the communication room on the Eclipse; when she wasn’t onboard the really juicy stuff is forwarded to her. Bentham sorted through most of it though, making notes and filing it away.

There hasn’t been anything earthshattering yet, but Crocodile could hope.

\--

When Ace and Luffy were seven and four respectively, their mama came home from a trip one autumn morning to find a third child in her house. Makino had shrugged, having no real explanation to give.

“Mama, this is Sabo.” Ace introduced, pulling Sabo forward, as Luffy started to climb up Crocodile’s body. “We met him up near Dadan’s place, at the Grey Terminal.” Sabo shifted nervously, pulling his top hat off to fiddle with it in his hands.

Crocodile was still confused, but she smiled at Sabo gently, wrapping an arm around Luffy as she leaned froward to offer Sabo her hand so her baby girl didn’t fall. “Hello Sabo, its very nice to meet you.”

He looks briefly alarmed, before a mask slides into place, hiding his nervousness behind a polite smile. “Hello, ma’am.” Shakes her hand.

Ace stares at his friend, confused by his weird behaviour. “Ma’am? You can just call her Croc. She doesn’t mind.” He whispers, teasing his friend lightly. Sabo blushes, pulling his hat back onto his head.

“I-I was being polite.” Sabo hisses at Ace, embarrassed.

Luffy butts in from her place in the crook of Crocodile’s arm. “No, you’re being weird. You did the same thing when you met Makino.”

“Yeah,” Ace agreed with his sister. “It’s like you’re afraid you’re going to get in trouble just for talking.”

Crocodile had the distinct feeling that was exactly what Sabo believed. She examined him; short, curly blond hair underneath his top hat, goggles sitting on the brim, handsome silver eyes set in a perfectly proportioned face (like he’d been designed or painted by an artist), and his clothes, while dirty and torn in places, seemed of high-quality material and make. Crocodile knew the people who were forced to live in the Grey Terminal, and Sabo didn’t strike her with the same…obvious desperation.

“Don’t feel like you need to put on airs with us, kid.” Crocodile says the words kindly, and notes that Sabo looks relieved, the tension leaving his body.

After that, Sabo’s a pretty regular staple in the house, eventually sharing a bedroom with Ace, when Crocodile finds out the boy is _sleeping_ in the Grey Terminal.

When he becomes more comfortable with her Crocodile asks him why. Sabo is sitting next to her on the living room sofa, and the two of them are enjoying the sleepy morning sun coming in through the window. Ace and Luffy are outside already, yelling and arguing about something. Sabo frowns, looking down, his fingers picking at the pillow in his lap. “I was born in Goa Town, to noble parents. I never felt, I dunno…like I fit in, or that I could be what they wanted me to be. Always felt like I was a disappointment and being there, especially in their house, was like I couldn’t breathe.”

Crocodile carded her fingers through his hair, soothing him. “I think I understand. So, you left.”

“Uh-huh, about a year ago. Figured they’d never bother to look for me in the Grey Terminal, and they never did.” Sabo blinked rapidly, and Crocodile pulled him closer, giving him a tight hug.

“Never feel like you can’t cry, Sabo.” She whispered into his hair. She felt his tears fall, landing on her skin where his face was pressed against his chest. “You became a part of this family as soon as Ace brought you home. And you are home, as long as you want to be.”

Sabo nods, his arms tight around her waist, “Thanks, Croc.”

\--

“You want me to come back to Alabasta and do what?”

“Take over the casino in Rainbase, Rain Dinners.” Cobra told her one evening, his voice distorted through the speaker of her Den-Den Mushi.

“Why?” Crocodile leaned her hip against the kitchen counter, her eyes on the kitchen table, making sure her kids were all eating. “Luffy don’t just eat the meat, veggies too.” She tuned out the following and very expected whining, tuning back into Cobra as he responded.

“The old owner wants to retire; and considering Rain Dinners’ importance to the city’s economy I want someone I know will help it thrive.”

“And I’m that person?” Crocodile tried not to sound too suspicious.

“Yup! So, how soon can you be here?”

Jackass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Buggy/Shanks. This is not weird. 
> 
> The Next Chapter might take a few days. Its going to be the first part of the AU Baroque Works arc, and I wanna make sure it'll be good. 
> 
> Expect lots of Sakazuki.


	17. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakazuki learns that Crocodile is still alive, and Crocodile accepts Cobra's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was being kind of a bitch. but like necessary to get to the baroque works attempt to take over Alabasta. So we'll say it's exposition so that will let me move on to the part of the story that got me to right this fic in the first place. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Admiral Kizaru is here, sir.”

Sakazuki glances up from his paperwork, his pen briefly pausing in its movement, to nod at the young lieutenant, “Let her in.”

The young man salutes, “Yes, sir.”

Sakazuki goes back to his work, as Salina sweeps into his office, heels clicking. He ignores her, except to return her airy, “Hello, Saka~.”

“Salina.”

She pouts, lowering herself gracefully into one of the chairs near his desk. “So serious~.”

“I’m working, Salina. If it’s not important, it can wait.” He finishes and signs the report, placing it on the completed pile. “The same work you should probably be doing.”

She huffs a light laugh, “I am working, darling~.” She crosses one leg over the other, and holds out the folder he hadn’t realized she was carrying. Sakazuki reaches out and grabs the folder. “Some information on these ‘New Revolutionaries~’ Sengoku has you looking into~. From one of my sweet captains in Paradise~.” She croons. 

He raises one eyebrow, flipping open the file. He starts reading, and doesn’t say anything when Salina hums and props her feet up on his desk. He has always considered Salina to be like a lounging feline, and recognized that it wasn’t worth getting angry about, because she’d just put her feet back up after a few minutes.

“This isn’t anything we don’t already know,” Sakazuki mutters while closing the file, irritated.

“What do you know~?” She asks, lighting a cigarette.

“You mean besides the fact that the ‘real’ revolution has denied any connection to them, and has even gone so far as to publicly condemn their actions.” He points out, leaning back in his chair. She nods, waving her hand as if to say, ‘yes, besides that.’

“They’re targeting peaceful kingdoms, with much loved rulers and sowing the seeds of rebellion, if you want to get poetic. They go in and stir up the population, usually by framing the rulers for some heinous act or another. Last one that we linked to them, they'd convinced the masses that their queen was selling their children into slavery and making a profit. As it turns out, they were the ones kidnapping and selling the kids. Queen got hanged by a very distraught group of parents.” He crosses his arms.

“But why? What do they get out of toppling these kingdoms?” Salina questions, blowing out a cloud of smoke, the sunlight from the window behind him catching on her yellow tinted glasses.

Sakazuki sighs heavily, dropping his arms back to his chair. He opens his top desk drawer and removes a cigar from the box at the back. He places the cigar in his mouth, lighting it with a touch of his finger. “We still don’t know. Money? Power? General malcontent? Could be any of them, could be all of them.” They smoke together in silence, both of them thinking.

Sakazuki lets his eyes fall onto the miniature peony tree sitting on one corner of his desk. The red flowers had just started to bloom earlier in the week, but already their heady perfume was emanating around the room. He had always loved peonies, but had loved them even more after he’d met Crocodile. The flowers constantly managed to remind him of her, he didn’t know what it was. Her scent was of the ocean and the sun. It had never been floral. (So, what was it?)

It took him a moment to realize that Salina was calling his name, attempting to get his attention. He mentally shook himself; it had been nine years since he’d last seen her. He didn’t know if she was even alive, yet her he was, mooning over her like he had no control.

He focuses on his adopted sister (and fellow admirals face), and grimaces when he sees the look in her eyes, “You’re thinking about her again.” Her words are as smug as her eyes, and Sakazuki wishes he wouldn’t hate himself for throwing her out of his office.

He doesn’t say anything; why bother when she knows when he’s lying.

He’s glaring at her when Captain Rin throws open the door of his office. “Hey, boss, you know how you told me to let you know if…” Rin stopped mid sentence when he saw Admiral Kizaru sitting in front of his desk.

“Oh, boo~, that’s my cue to leave~.” She stands, stubbing out her cigarette in Sakazuki’s ashtray. “I’ll come back later~.”

She leaves, sweeping as much as she had when she’d come in. Rin watches he leave with a faintly dazed look. 

“Rin!” Sakazuki barks, and his captain jerks back to himself.

“Right, sir! Sorry, sir!” Sakazuki shakes his head, holding his hand up for the report his captain was carrying. Rin hurries forward, “You wanted me to bring you any reports we received that had any mention of the Sandstorm pirates, under Lady Crocodile.”

Sakazuki read the report quickly, relief flooding his chest. _The Sandstorm pirates’ ship, the Eclipse, spotted entering the Grand Line from the Reverse Mountain…Lady Crocodile (bounty of $75,000,000) witnessed aboard, along with her known crew. Unfortunately, we don’t know which Blue she accessed the Reverse Mountain from… children spotted aboard…_ just knowing she was alive and well, Sakazuki expelled a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

\--

The Eclipse re-entered the Grand Line uneventfully, slipping past a navy patrol, the kids whooping excitedly from the prow of the ship. Crocodile smiles until she sees that Luffy has crawled up the Bananawani figurehead, (Oliver had added it at Crocodile’s request a few years ago.) legs hooked around the banana jutting out its head. All of her crew topside jerk into movement, ready to grab her.  
  
“Luffy, honestly!” Crocodile yelps, ready to launch herself over the railing of the quarterdeck down to the main deck, but Ace beats all of them. He’s grabbing his now five-year-old sister underneath her armpits, pulling her from the figurehead.  
  
“Ace~, I’m not gonna fall.” She whines, trying to hold on to the banana. Sabo, who’s a step behind Ace, pokes her waist and she lets go, giggling at the brief tickle. The crew eases back to what they were doing, seeing that both boys had Luffy in hand.  
  
Crocodile rolls her eyes to the sky, thanking the seas for Ace and Sabo. She sits back in her chair, snorting at Daz, who’s sitting across the table from her. He’s laughing under his breath, as he contemplates the chessboard between them, hands folded in front of his mouth, elbows on his knees.  
  
She mock scowls, “What’re you chuckling at?” She nudges his knee with her bare foot, her high heels underneath her chair, lounging back in her chair.  
  
“Just thinking about how much trouble your girl’s going to cause when she’s older.” He tells her, making his move.   
  
She laughs, “Like the other two aren’t going to cause any,” She examines the board, mind working quickly through her available moves.  
  
Daz smirks at her, “Not nearly as much.” He glances over at the three kids; watches as Luffy hops right back on the figurehead, her brothers standing behind her, hands out protectively.  
  
She sighs, amused, moving her queen into play. “You’re probably right.” She turns her head to look at them, smiling, “She has them both wrapped around her little fingers.”

Daz nods, his smirk widening into a grin, “I wonder who she gets that from.” He teased.

\--

It’s a full week before they reach Alabasta, docking in Nanohana, and another five days before Crocodile, Daz and Bentham, along with all three kids reach Alubarna through the desert. Following Cobra’s instructions, they arrive at the palace to meet with the man who had been King for five years now.

The kids are introduced to King Cobra and Princess Vivi, Luffy immediately taking a shine to the younger girl.

Once they’re settled, Cobra tells Crocodile exactly what he wanted.

“Spymaster?” her voice bewildered, watching with Cobra as their children played together. Little princess Vivi, at three years old was a force to be reckoned with and Luffy was having a blast. “I’m a pirate with a pretty high bounty on my head Cobra, you think the world government isn’t going to have something to say about me holding a position like that.”

“Not if they don’t know about it.” He told her grinning smugly, “Besides, who else can I ask who already has a significant network of spies in place.”

She scowls at him, “Informants. I have informants.”

He flaps his hand, “Whatever. The reason still stands.”

“And what’s this about the casino?” Crocodile demands, irritated and intrigued all at the same time.

“Rain Dinners. The casino doesn’t technically belong to the crown, but we do have an interest in making sure it’s run by someone trustworthy. The old man who owns it has had several offers from outside Alabasta, but I told him to hold off on selling it. I want you to run it, and help Rainbase thrive.”

“Isn’t Rainbase already thriving?” Her voice is tired, and Cobra knows he’s wearing her down.

“Fine thrive more. Flourish even.” He raises his eyebrows. “Come on, Croc. You already spend most of your time on Alabasta anyway, may as well make a fortune while doing it.” 

She can’t argue with that. Crocodile sighs, reclining in the plush chair, her drink held loosely in her hand. She keeps her eyes on her kids as she considers the offer. Working for Alabasta would give her a certain amount of stability that wandering the seas just didn’t have. Plus having a…base of operations could let her expand her network farther then she could from the deck of a ship.

And it helps that the kids seemed to really be liking Alabasta, not that she’d keep them away from home for good. Garp would certainly have something to say about that.

She scowls, because she can see Cobra’s still got that smug grin on his face. But she accepts anyway.

“Fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think. :)


	18. Dance Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of the baroque works arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a stupid amount of time to write this.

In a country that was ninety percent desert, a drought was not a good thing. Alabasta in a twelve-month cycle had a dry season and a rainy season. The dry season, which lasted an average of nine months was considered the country’s default state, and because of that the rainy season was seen as a kind of blessing. Most of the country only gets rain for three months out of the year. The country relied upon the rains to replenish their fresh water sources. Only Alabasta’s capital, Alubarna gets rain most of the year.

Alubarna, compared to the rest of the kingdom is sitting at a higher elevation and is only a kilometer away from Alabasta’s only jungle region. This means that not only is it cooler than most of the kingdom, but also tends to be more humid as well.

When the first year of drought occurred, the people didn’t panic. Droughts were known to happen every fifteen or twenty years, and the understanding was that the rain would come the next year. What should have been the rainy season came and went, and the next year’s dry season began.

People didn’t panic.

The citizens at Rainbase, situated in the western half of the kingdom’s largest oasis, did not falter. Their city seeing another booming year of tourists. Tourists that were drawn to the casino, Rain Dinners; thriving under its new management, becoming the heart of the city.

Then, the second year passed without its rainy season.

Then, the third year.

Smaller towns, built around equally small oases started to crumble as the waters started to dry up. The people fleeing to the larger cities.

People started to worry. King Cobra called for patience, said that the rains would return.

Through it all Alubarna continued to get regular rains, as it always had.

Tensions started to rise. The typically peaceful kingdom was straining at the seams.

Then someone started to pull on the stitching. 

\--

A shipment of Dance powder. For the king in Alubarna.

Crocodile scowled, reading the report, her glasses perched on her nose. “Convenient that the bags containing the shit happened to break open in the middle of Erumalu’s market square.” She drops the papers onto the surface of her desk and leans back against her chair, hook supporting her chin. 

Bentham, sitting across from her is shaking his head. “Almost as convenient as them discovering large amounts of it stored in an unused wing of the palace.” He snipes sarcastically, foot wiggling with agitation where Bon has it propped across his knee.

They’re in the underwater section of Rain Dinners, large windows on all walls of the vast room. The water is blue-black in the dark of the night, but Crocodile could still make out the ominous forms of her bananawani swimming around. Her supervillain lair, Sabo called it. She exhales noisily, looking back over at Bon.

“We need to find out who’s pulling the strings.”

Bon strokes his chin lightly, thinking carefully. “The powder is our only lead right now, and it isn’t much to go on.”

“Then we follow it.” She tells him. “The key is the amount of Dance Powder we’ve seen, and the approximate amount of Dance Powder that would be needed to cause three years of drought.”

“What is the main ingredient of Dance Powder again, silver?”

“Silver dust, I believe.” Crocodile frowns, “Do you mind doing some research about it for me?”

“Not at all, Croc.” Bon grins, “It _is_ one of my favorite past times.”

“Thanks, Bon-chan. I’ve got to call Cobra, see what he wants us to do.”

Crocodile standups from her desk, and makes her way up the grand staircase to the main casino. She leaves the back hallways, checking the casino floor. She waves over the night floor manager, Abigail, getting an update from her. The floor was busy with people, both staff and customers and Abby let her know that there hadn’t been any problems so far. Crocodile knew that at some point there would be, because the night crowd was usually a lot rowdier than the morning and afternoon bunches.

And since she could see several groups of what were obviously pirates, who always hated paying their debts, she asked Abby for her mini-Den-Den Mushi. The woman handed it over and Crocodile called her head of Security.

Ash answered on the second ring, with a lazy, “Y’ello.”

“Ashton. Get a few extra guards on the floor.”

“Yup.”

She hands the Den-Den Mushi back to Abby, and waited for the Zoan-type user to make his appearance. It takes him five minutes to get to the floor from the security office. He ambles over, dark glasses in place over his eyes, yawning. Despite his generally lazy disposition, Crocodile knew he was taking in every detail of every corner of the room. He was a mythical zoan; snake-snake fruit; Basilisk type. “Hey, boss lady.”

“Hello, Ash. Did I wake you up?” She raises an eyebrow at him, and he snorts.

“From the paperwork coma I was in.” His grin, as always, is a touch unnerving, teeth bright and sharp, long, thin incisors catching the light.

She smirks at him, “I’m surprised you were actually doing it.” She gestures towards the pirates. “Keep an eye out, Abby says they’ve taken two loans.”

“And they haven’t started winning.”

Ash nods activating the Den-Den Mushi on his wrist to get into contact with a few of the other guards. “I’ll handle it.”

Crocodile nods, thanking him quietly. Leaving Abby in charge once again, she heads to her “business” office to make her call to Cobra. She dials the code, and waits patiently for the answer. She grabs cigarillo from the box on her desk, sticking it between her lips. She strikes a match against the engraving on her hook and lights her cigar.

“Hello?”

“Cobra, it’s me.”

“Crocodile.”

“How are things in Alubarna?” She asks, blowing smoke from her mouth.

Cobra sounds tired when he responds. “About the same. Protests and demands for me to resign the throne. Tell me have something.”

“I wish I could.” Crocodile whispers, crossing her legs, taking another drag. “We need to trace the source of the Dance Powder, but I think we need some…official help.”

“You want me to finally bring in the Navy?”

“Yes.”

\--

Sakazuki was summoned to Sengoku’s office in the late afternoon, and he pulled himself away from his daily training with only minimal irritation. He didn’t bother changing back into his uniform, stayed in his sweatpants and t-shirt. Didn’t care if Sengoku thought it was unprofessional. He climbed up to the top floor, entering the old man’s office unceremoniously, shoving the door open. Sengoku and Garp are sitting, shoving rice crackers in their mouths, and drinking tea. Sakazuki pauses just in the door, one eyebrow raised at the two men.

“Admiral Akainu.” Sengoku swallows down his mouth full of food. “We just received a request for assistance from the Kingdom of Alabasta. From what Cobra was saying it may be the lead you’ve been waiting for with the new revolutionaries.”

Sakazuki blinks, taking in the information “What sort of assistance will I be providing?”

“Cobra says that he has someone looking into it, but that they’ll need logistical aid and access to military resources.” He stands up, his hands in his trouser pockets. “I’ll leave it to you to establish the particulars.”

Sakazuki felt the urge, very briefly, to punch the Fleet Admiral. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; Crocodile and Sakazuki are actually going to be in the same room. Only took them nine years.


	19. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nine years since the last time they'd seen each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other news, violin music makes for very soft scenes.

When the Navy representatives arrive in Alubarna they are immediately confronted with the realty of the kingdom’s mounting chaos. Admiral Sakazuki, two of the Vice-Admirals under his command, and five captains reach the steps leading to the palace in time to witness the start of the day’s protests. The Captain of the King’s Guard, Igaram meets them at the base of the stairs. “Admiral Akainu, welcome to Alabasta. I wish it were in better circumstances.” He greets quietly, nodding his head to Sakazuki and his officers. Away from the group, Igaram’s men were trying to keep the crowd back and maintain peace, even as the people screamed and hurled insults at them.

Sakazuki, looking at the massing crowd, his eyes shadowed beneath the brim of his cap, responds subduedly, “As do I, captain.”

Igaram’s mouth tightens, and Sakazuki notes the tense lines of his shoulders and the strain in his face. The same strain that he could make out on the faces of the soldiers around them. Clearly the country’s soldiers were feeling the stress of having to be on guard against their own people. “Come. We shouldn’t keep his Majesty waiting.”

Vice-Admiral Filomena, one of the Sakazuki’s logistical administrator’s and a petite woman with a disfiguring scar across more than half of her face, glanced back at the crowd as they started to ascend the steps. She says the words softly so that only Sakazuki will catch them. “They’re on the brink of breaking.”

“On both sides,” Sakazuki exhaled. He knew that whatever it was they were going to be helping with, they weren’t going to have very much time.

They entered the palace with little fanfare, Igaram leading them through the winding halls. They reached a large, formal meeting room, where the King was waiting. He was staring, perhaps a little broodingly, from the large windowless arches, out over the city. He twisted when they entered, nodding his head to Sakazuki.

“Admiral Akainu. Thank you for coming on such short notice. We’re at our wits end trying to find anything on those behind the discourse in our country and we’re glad for the Navy’s aid.”

“Your Majesty.” Sakazuki and his officers bowed, as they were expected to, “The Navy is prepared to render any and all aid you require.” Official spiel out of the way, “Frankly, we’ve been waiting for any lead we can get on the group we believe may be behind the chaos.”

“The bastards reallllly don’t like to come out of the shadows, though.” Vice-Admiral Cesario drawled, and Sakazuki shot the lean man an annoyed glance but nodded in agreement. 

Cobra snorts lightly, rubbing the side of his neck, “I hate to be a disappointment, but we don’t even really have a lead. We have a potential lead.” He sighs, dropping his hand. “And that’s where the navy will be of help.”

“And what is the potential lead?” Filomena asks.

“The Dance Powder.” Cobra responds, “I’ll leave it to my Spymaster to explain.” He starts to exit the room, hesitating at the door, “Before I go and fetch her, I’d like a guarantee that my Spymaster will remain free of shackles and prison time, at least for as long as it takes to find the culprits.”

The marines all tense, not liking the suggestion that whoever Cobra has working for him likely _deserves_ shackles and prison time. It is Sakazuki’s decision, however (his subordinates know this), and he agrees. “As long as it takes to find the culprits.”

\--

“You know, when I offered you the use of my office for the duration of your stay. I didn’t think you’d actually take the room over.”

Crocodile looks up at Cobra over the rims of her glasses, her pen halting its movements. “You pulled me away from _my_ office to come play nice with the Navy, and wait an unknown amount of time for them.” She places that pen down, and picks up her nearby mug of coffee to take a sip. “Some of us actually _do_ our paperwork, Cobra.”

“I don’t understand why; it’s the worst.” He grumbles, stepping further into the dark room. “The Navy’s arrived. Admiral Akainu, and a few officers.”

Her mug freezes against her lips, and her heart starts racing.

Of course, they would send _him_. Fate was apparently determined to have them meet again and again.

She finishes taking a drink and carefully places her mug down. Crocodile stands from the plush leather chair she had usurped three days ago, taking her time to collect the files she had brought with her. She can feel Cobra’s confused stare, but refuses to address the question in his eyes. “Well, then, shall we?”

Cobra squints at her, but ultimately chalks it up to Crocodile being anxious about coming face to face with one of the Navy’s three Admirals.

Crocodile wants, desperately, to fuss with her clothes and her hair; she probably looked like she hadn’t slept and had been doing paperwork all night. Which is what she had been doing, granted. But she didn’t need to look like it. She smoothed a hand over the taut fabric of her skirt, frowning at the wrinkles. Her blouse was free of coffee or ink at least, and the cool silk didn’t seem too rumpled. She had left her heavy coat in her room, the midsummer heat, even early in the morning stifling while indoors. She was wearing her prosthetic hand in place of her hook. She had no idea what state her hair was in, but she had twisted it up earlier a hair stake holing it in place. Just hoped she didn’t look insane.

‘It’s been nine years, bitch. Settle down.’ Crocodile told herself, ‘For all you know he’s married, or has a girlfriend or something.’ Cobra was walking along beside her, eyebrows raised at her peculiar behaviour. He knew better than to say anything though. She liked to throw things at him when he teased her, and he was not getting a stiletto heel whipped at his head again. The ones she was wearing looked dangerous.

Reaching the meeting room, Cobra enters first, Crocodile a few steps behind him.

The marines in the room freeze. All eyes focusing on her, barely suppressed aggression crossing faces. Except for the one face that mattered. Dark chocolate eyes met hers, and she saw the shock (and maybe a brief softness) that he tried to repress. Schooled his features into a cool detachment. She followed suit, even if her brain told her that it really wanted to lick his entire body. It certainly made detachment a little harder, when it started throwing memories at her of their night together.

When it reminded her of the feel of him over her, callused hands tracing over her skin. Of him loving her so thoroughly and well that she’d never had a lover who managed to erase his touch from her body. Crocodile scowled, mentally, when the memories had a thread of arousal coiling in her belly.

Outwardly she smiled provokingly at the marines. Cobra gestured at her, “I imagine you all recognize Lady Crocodile.” He cleared his throat, and Crocodile snorted at him, amused by his faux dignity. “She’s been working in a _somewhat_ official capacity for the Alabastan government for the past few years, and proven herself loyal and trustworthy.”

Sakazuki swallowed, stepping forward, and Crocodile’s gaze snapped back to him. “I agreed to your conditions, Cobra. Your _spymaster…_ will remain free for the duration of our investigation.” Sakazuki met Crocodile’s eyes, admiring the emerald green behind wire framed glasses. (Not fantasizing about her in bed, wearing nothing but those glasses and her stilettos.) She blinked. Once. Deliberately. A secret little smiling curling her mouth fleetingly.

“Glad to hear I won’t be in shackles while we’re trying to find the assholes behind all of this bullshit.” She tells him, sarcastic. He’s amused. It wasn’t often someone has the balls to speak to him like that. He can sense his officers getting offended. He exhales a soft chuckle.

“So, what’s this about Dance Powder being our only lead?” He doesn’t waste time, and Crocodile laughs, moving towards the table, tossing down her files.

“Half a lead at best. Dance Powder needs an obnoxious amount of silver to produce; silver refined to a fine dust. I’d send in my people to try and get the information we need, but _somebody_ wants me to do this ‘legally.’” She glares playfully at Cobra, putting mocking quotations around legally with her hands, pulling out a chair and dropping into it. He makes a derisive noise in her direction. Sakazuki takes a seat near her, and he hides a roll of his eyes when the others tentatively follow his lead. “We need sales records, both the legal ones and if we can find them, the black-market deals.”

Cesario sneers, “And you think the mine owners are stupid enough to keep records of illicit sales?”

Crocodile props her elbows on the table, fingers laced together under her chin as she stares the vice-admiral down, a sardonic smirk crossing her lips. “Not at all. I have contacts that can get _that_ info for me easily. But for all we know; whoever it is, is buying the silver legally.” Cesario is quick to shut his mouth.

“What do you need?” Filomena asked, her tone cool, but professional. (Sakazuki could tell she was starting to like Crocodile; Cesario always got on her nerves, so to see him knocked down a peg pleased her.)

“Well, for one, names and locations of mines that produce silver. If they’re registered mines, the government will have the data.” Crocodile told her, waving a hand, “Also, you know…whatever you need for us to go in and collect their sales records.”

They iron out the details; Crocodile in command of the room, his officers grudgingly taking notes of what she’d need and what she wanted on standby. Once they’re finished (nearly an hour later), Sakazuki sends his officers back to the ship to get started on getting what they needed. He stays behind, alone with Crocodile; Cobra having been called away by Igaram at one point. She leans back in her chair, crossing her legs, half lidded eyes gazing at him.

“It’s been a few years since the last time I saw you.” She murmurs

“Nine years.” He turns his chair, facing her.

“That long?” Crocodile breaths a soft laugh, pretending she didn’t know precisely how long it had been. Sakazuki smirks, recognizing that she was being flippant. They were, both of them, testing the water. Seeing if they were still on a similar page.

“How have you been?” He lights his cigar, his curiosity almost burning; he wants to know where she disappeared to, but knew she was very likely not going to tell him.

She hums, thinking about whether she wants to tell him or not. “You mean besides working for Cobra?”

“You fell off the map seven years ago. Reappeared two years later.” He raises his eyebrows, blowing out a cloud of smoke; he didn’t care that this let her know that he had been thinking about her and worried about her.

Her smile surprises both of them. “Were you checking in on me?” Her voice is tentatively flattered, and Sakazuki (he’s forty-one, he shouldn’t still be capable of blushing!) turns red, her obvious pleasure at his concern embarrassing.

“…Occasionally.” He admitted, tilting his head so his hat hides his face. Crocodile stands up from her chair, her heels clicking on the stone floor, stopping in front of him, between his thighs. He jerks his head up. Meeting her eyes.

She bites her lip, plucking his cigar from the corner of his mouth, smirking at him, “If it means anything; I think about you all the time.” She leans down, kissing him chastely. He can’t help himself, reaching up and gripping her hips. She takes a drag on his cigar, and he watches her mouth hungrily. 

“Oh?” His embarrassment fades, replaced by a vague male smugness. “What do you think about?” His thumb rubs a small circle on the jut of her hip bone, overtop the fabric of her skirt, his fingers pressing into the plumpness of her ass.

“The night we spent together.” She whispers, the heat back in her belly. “Comparing other men to you.”

“And how did they stack up?” The smugness grew.

She smiles coyly when she admits, “You’re still the best I’ve had.”

Sakazuki chuckles, pulls her a little closer. If she’s trying to distract him from his original question, it works, and he drops it. For now, she’d tell him when she felt like it. Instead, he asks something else, “No men in your life now?”

“Romantic or sexual.” She confirms, holding his cigar out for him to grab with his mouth, since he seems to be enjoying where his hands are resting. She pushes the brim of his hat up, so she could see him more clearly. Her hand cups his cheek and her thumb traces over the slight crinkles at the corner of his eye. She frowns, “I missed you.”

His face softens, and he reaches up a hand to grip the back of her neck. Pulling her face down to his, and removing his cigar with his free hand, he kisses her deeply. She purrs, tasting the smoke on his tongue. She lets him maneuver her, so that she sits across his lap. She’s panting when he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. Crocodile doesn’t need to hear the words to recognize that he’d told her he had missed her, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I really like the ending of this one. I hope it came off as sweet as it seemed to me. 
> 
> Make sure you leave a comment to let me know what you think... I really love hearing from you guys. :)


	20. caught, kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aboard an admiral flagship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was making myself laugh writing the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

On a certain island on the first half of the Grand Line, near the Red Line, in a large city, was a casino. This casino was very popular, because it happened to be owned by one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Mercurio Agresta, who had once had a bounty of over three hundred million berries, was a much-admired man who drew people to him like bees to honey. He was often seen surrounded by beautiful women and powerful friends.

But Mercurio Agresta was not a good man. In fact, he was a vile, manipulative, depraved man. He, not unlike Lady Crocodile, loved information. Unlike Lady Crocodile, Mercurio did not collect information simply to have it or to help the people he cared about; Mercurio collected information to blackmail, corrupt and destroy people. He owned dozens of casinos, clubs, bars and brothels on dozens of islands. He had made a fortune, and that fortune was ever growing.

And because he was a Warlord of good standing, the World Government turned a blind eye to his actions.

Which allowed him to start looking for something. And in order to find that something he started the organization known only as Baroque Works. The face of the organization was a simply bounty hunting firm, licensed by the World Government to operate all over the world’s oceans. But that was not Baroque Works’ true nature.

Mercurio was looking for a poneglyph. A very specific poneglyph that detailed the existence of an ancient weapon. He even had the only person in the world capable of reading that poneglyph in his employee. The Demon Child of Ohara herself, Nico Robin.

For ten years he had been looking for that poneglyph, and he’s sure now that the poneglyph is being protected by the royal family of Alabasta. (If he had to ‘encourage’ revolutionary uprisings in several other kingdoms to get the information, killing thousands of people and dethroning/executing a few royals, so what.)

And Alabasta was very close to breaking.

\--

His warship was one of three that the Navy called an Admiral Flagship, personalized to represent his codename and corresponding colour. She was about five times as big as large as the average warship, (though nowhere as big and ostentatious as the pleasure ships that the World Nobles liked to float around in) built to accommodate the one thousand marines it took to sail her. Six decks, a kilometer long, she was essentially a mobile navy base.

Sakazuki was fond of her, and she was his home away from Marineford. His quarters on the ship even more lived in then his apartment, considering he was on the ship for anywhere from six to nine months out of any given year.

There was something very right, he thinks, seeing Crocodile on the deck of _his_ ship. Bundled up in winter appropriate clothes as they entered the climate of their first stop. She looked cute as hell with her hair braided neatly down her back. Her heavy jacket, for once, buttoned closed, the furred collar snug around her neck.

When he’d brought her aboard, three days before, he’d assembled all forty of his officers. Crocodile stood off to the side, the two members of her crew that had insisted on accompanying her on either side of her. “Lady Crocodile will be aboard for the duration of our investigation; she is to be treated the same as any escorted dignitary. Inform your units; if any of them have a problem, they can bring it up with me.”

He wasn’t really surprised when no marines had spoken up. His officers knew how to quell any potential insubordination amongst the ranks, nipping it in the bud. Most of his marine’s opted to give Crocodile her space, not willing to piss off their Admiral if they treated her with anything less than respect. Her men were never far from her at any given time, except when she was secure in her rooms, and both men were sure to glare at any marines who got too close to her.

At the moment, she was standing on one of the ships more isolated balconies, staring down at the papers in her hand, and Sakazuki feels compelled to join her. She peeks at him from the corner of her eye, a small smile curling her lips. “You know, I never thought I’d be aboard a navy ship while not being brought to Impel Down.”

Sakazuki huffs, amused. “We can move your room down to the brig, if it’d make you more comfortable.”

“Like I’d give up that room.” She narrows her eyes, a teasing lilt in her voice. “or that bed.”

He was almost immediately picturing her on top of what he knew was a luxurious feather mattress. His brain supplying the memory of her naked body; her heavy breasts, the smooth skin of her belly and the long, shapely lines of her legs. He was curious to see what changes had come to her body in the nine years they’d been apart. Crocodile’s eyes had darkened with a flash of lust, appearing to know exactly what was running through his mind. She slipped close to him, her breasts pressing against his abdomen. She stares up at him, smirking. He huffs, wrapping one arm around her waist, dragging her up his body.

Him manhandling her, just a little, had that hot feeling returning to her body. She welcomes his mouth against hers, their tongues tangling together. He groans, his free hand coming up to cradle the back of her head.

They’re so absorbed with each other; they don’t hear the footsteps getting closer. They do, however, hear the young lieutenant’s yelp, and they pull apart slowly, eyes wide and they turned to look at the white-haired woman. She had two unlit cigars in the clenched in her teeth, eyes shifting nervously, trying to look anywhere but at them.

“Sorry, Admiral.” She took several quick steps backwards, stumbling a bit. “Was just looking for a place to…uh-doesn’t really matter- I’ll just. Hm.”

Sakazuki pinched his nose, even as he kept Crocodile pressed against himself. “Lieutenant Smoker,” His voice is firm and no-nonsense. Smoker freezes, amber eyes nervous, “Not a word to anyone about what you just saw.”

“Are still seeing.” Crocodile murmurs, butting her head against his chest. He looks down at her, realizing that he still has her wrapped in his arms.

He clears his throat, “What you _are_ seeing. Understood.”

“Yes, sir.” Her voice is high pitched and anxious, but she manages a quick salute before scurrying away. Sakazuki watches her go, wondering if this was going to be a problem. He dismisses the worry; Smoker might have been a loyal and steadfast marine, but she was also a notorious rulebreaker. (She’d once told him that she was happy to follow the rules. When they made sense.)

He’s broken from his thoughts by Crocodile nipping at the side of his neck and he looks back at her. She goes up on her tip toes to kiss him. “We’ll continue this later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

\--

They’re sorting through the financials of the first mine, anchored just off shore of the island, sitting in his office, when her personal Den-Den Mushi starts buzzing. The snail had been dozing on the corner of Sakazuki’s desk. She answers it without looking up from what she was reading.

“Mama?” Sakazuki blinks, jerking his head to look at her. She blinks at him, maybe a little nervous.

“Sabo? What’s wrong?” She turns, speaking softly into the microphone.

Sakazuki listens, burning with curiosity, to the young boy’s voice.

“Ah, well…Promise you won’t be mad?”

Any trace of nervousness vanished at the words, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “What happened?”

“Uh well…It’s Luffy.” Sabo told her, “You remember that red-haired pirate that was using the village as a base.”

“Shanks… I remember.”

“Well, they found a devil fruit. And Luffy got her hands on it. And you know how she is with food.” Sabo rambled, voice growing more nervous the longer his mother was quiet.

“…Sabo, are you saying you sister ate a devil fruit.”

“Yeah.”

Another voice comes on then, a different boy. “She’s all rubbery now. Red-hair called it the Gum-Gum Fruit.”

“Ace! Give it back.” Sabo came back on. “She’s fine though. Now, anyway.”

Crocodile removes her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was exhausted when she responds, “Something else happened?”

Sakazuki listens as both boys take turns explaining, _to their mother_ , what had happened. (Something about a mountain bandit and a Sea King.) Crocodile having a child would explain why she’d dropped off the face of the earth. She was a female logia type user, and would have been vulnerable as hell while pregnant.

Ah, three kids, apparently.

He feels jealous, unreasonably so, of the man who had gotten her pregnant. He squints, pushing the feeling away. Its not like she belongs to him, even while the primal male part of his brain whispers ‘ _mine_.’

Crocodile sighs, saying quietly. “Well, as long as she’s alive, I suppose that’s all I can ask for. Just keep an eye on her until I come home. So, she doesn’t get in more trouble.”

“Yup.”

“Will do.”

Crocodile hangs up the receiver on the Den-Den Mushi’s shell, smacking her hand to her forehead. She’s seething mad, muttering “I’m going to wring his neck if I ever seen him again.”

Sakazuki speaks up, cautiously. “So, you have kids?”

She glances up, eyes wide. “Three.” She crosses her legs, foot moving nervously. “You asked me back in Alubarna why I disappeared off the Grand Line for so long. It was to have my daughter.” Crocodile meets his gaze, emerald eyes soft. “And I might not have given birth to Ace or Sabo, but they’re my boys regardless.”

Sakazuki grins, “Your girl sounds like a troublemaker.”

Crocodile, reassured by his lack of judgement, snorts, “You have no idea. She’s comprised primarily of chaos; I blame her father’s side of the family.” She can see the question in his eyes and feels like she has to tell him about Dragon. “I was with Monkey D Dragon for three years; we had already split when I found out I was pregnant with Luffy.”

Monkey D. Dragon. Sakazuki’s eyebrows furrow.

Monkey D. Dragon.

“The commander of the revolutionary army?! Garp’s son?!” Sakazuki hopes he’s not being as loud as it sounds like he is. Crocodile is giggling, covering her mouth while the Admiral tried to work through the thought of her with Dragon, of all people. He could vaguely recall the intense eyed former marine. “Your daughter is Garp’s granddaughter.”

“Uh-huh.” She stands up and leans across his desk. He holds still, and she kisses him on the nose, grinning when she saw the tips of his ears turn red. “You going to need some time to think about it.”

He exhales, narrowing his eyes at her teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...Ii was going to make it longer, but figure Sakazuki learning about the kids was a good place to stop.


	21. a rogue perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is more meh, then the raunchy I wanted it to be. I'm trying to expand my narrative capabilities.

Nothing.

Four mines.

Painfully, squeaky clean accounts and records. Out of the only sixteen mines on record that produced even an ounce of silver. Crocodile tossed down another stack papers, her head pounding and her eyes blurry from the stupid number of accounts she’d been looking through. She pulled off her glasses, her fingers massaging her temples, behind her Sakazuki was in a similar state of mind numb, eyes closed, head thrown back against his chair. He opens them in a squint, to look over at the clock opposite his desk.

His frown deepens, exhaustion settling in when he sees just how late it is. He glances at Crocodile, where she’s gone from massaging her temples, to her scalp, her long black hair rippling down the back of the chair she’s sitting on. Sakazuki admires the picture she presents. Her blouse is mused, the top few buttons undone, the swell of her breasts just visible, along with the lacey black of her bra. Her feet are up on his desk, her skirt riding high on her thighs. She looks ravished and it’s doing things to his brain.

“I think we’re done for the night.” He mumbles, pushing away the lustful thoughts (he is not a horny teenager, incapable of controlling himself).

She moans, the green of her eyes barely visible as she peeks at him. “Why? How late is it?”

“Half past twelve, babe.”

She grumbles, doesn’t seem to realize that Sakazuki’s called her babe. Or doesn’t mind. Sakazuki tries not to overthink the slip. She slips down further in her chair, stretching luxuriously. Sakazuki snorts pushing himself to his feet. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.”

“Or you could carry me.” She pouts, batting her eyes at him, joking. She drops her feet to the ground, sitting back up. “Or, and here’s an even better idea. Your room’s closer, I can just stay with you.” He moves around the desk, putting his hands on the arms of the chair and leans down over her.

He smirks lightly, catching her mouth in a kiss; doesn’t think she’s being serious, but open to the suggestion. He cocks an eyebrow, smirk growing naughty when she gives him a surprised/pleased look.

\-- 

She has one foot up in the air, toes curling and twitching, her calf propped up against his shoulder. His face is between her legs, mouth and tongue tormenting and teasing her clit. Four fingers deep inside her, curling and twisting. He’s determined to pull her fourth (fifth?) orgasm from her, her thighs quivering on either side of his head, her clit sensitive under the ministrations of his mouth. Crocodile is barely aware that she’s making a low whining sound, her hands on her breasts, pulling and tweaking her nipples.

Sakazuki, despite his own quiet confession of only having been with a handful of women since his teenage years, knew just how to wring every ounce of pleasure from her body. Practically milking it from her. Drawing her over the edge four, five, six times before he would take his own pleasure. Before he’d bury himself deep; Crocodile warm and pliant beneath him. Feeling every glorious inch of him inside of her. Pressing her down into the bed, one big hand under her ass, lifting her at that perfect angle, letting him go even deeper. To feel him against her cervix, the wave of pleasure and pressure almost too much.

They had gotten into a routine, in the three weeks Crocodile had been aboard his ship, of one of them seeking out the other in their bedroom, a (not quite) desperation pulling them together. Being around each other so often, and in relatively close quarters while they shared his office, leaving them both very much aware of the other.

If his marines or Crocodile’s two men noticed the sexual tension between them, they were smart enough not to say anything within earshot. (This just meant that everyone was talking about it _out_ of earshot.) Crocodile pretend not to notice the knowing looks Bentham would shoot in her direction every time he saw her entering or exiting Sakazuki’s office, or the way Walter would start waggling his eyebrows at her, a teasing grin in place.

She was relishing in the intimacy, hadn’t realized how much she missed having a lover. Especially a lover who cared so much about _her_ pleasure, and not just his own. But also, one who she was eager to bring to climax without seeking her own. Happy to get on her knees, bring him in her mouth and see if she couldn’t make him shout.

They took the time between mines and scouring through financial records, to get to know each other and to be with each other.

It was, honestly, wonderful.

\--

It was the sixth mine where something caught their attention.

Hard to miss really, with the mine’s manager _refusing_ the government issued warrant they presented him and to give them access to the accounts.

Crocodile didn’t really understand why, on paper the mine was a small-scale production, producing barely enough to bother keeping it running. “According to the report they gave the government, the mine started to run dry four years ago.” She mutters to Sakazuki and Bentham.

Sakazuki snorts, eyeing the bustle of the mine from the cliff where they were observing. “Lot of activity and miners for dry veins.” He exchanges an unimpressed look with Crocodile.

Bentham rocks back on his heels, eyes darting over the mine, “Give me an hour, Croco-boss.” He grins at her, “I’ll get you what you want.”

Crocodile glances at him out of the corner of her eye, “Do it, Bon, but be careful.” He chuckles, turning on his heels and disappearing into the gathering darkness. She shrugs at Sakazuki’s raised eyebrow, “Don’t worry, no one will know he’s in there.”

“Hey, you won’t hear me complaining.” He blinks at her, feigning innocence. “After all, we do have a warrant.”

\--

Bon loves this part of his job.   
  
Espionage. Gathering intel. Making his Croco-boss happy.

Although, he smirks to himself, it was more then information making his Croco-boss happy recently. He gets it; the Admiral’s a fine specimen of a man who probably knows how to leave a woman well satiated. And based on the energy Croc’s being giving off lately, she’s _completely_ satisfied. 

Bon, wearing a face not his own, opens up the accounting office, locking the door behind him, after he enters the dark room. He pulls open drawers at random, his baby Den-Den Mushi at the ready, taking snap-shots of whatever catches his eye.

This was the first time, in all the years Bon has known her, that Croc is more relaxed after being with a man. The closest he’d seen her like this was when she and Dragon first started seeing one another, before she started coming back from their rendezvous all tense and hurt. (He wasn’t the only one ecstatic when she ended that relationship; the crew hadn’t wanted to push their notoriously stubborn captain, but had been anxious for her to see that there were better options.)

Admiral Akainu was a surprisingly cold man, for one with such a hot burning Devil fruit (but not emotionless, just didn’t let his feelings get the better of him). Calm and collected; mature in a way that a lot of the men Crocodile attracted just fell flat on. Seemed to recognize that Croc wasn’t a prize or a conquest that needed taming. (And oh boy, were there some nasty men from Crocodile’s list of exes that the crew would be delighted to slit the throats of.) He seemed to get that she was her own person, who liked softness and cuddling as much as she enjoyed pure raunch and filth.

Bon hummed when he found a particularly interesting bit of info, the unfamiliar face stretching to accommodate Bon’s more exaggerated expressions.

Oh, if things went further between them, Croc and the Admiral would have some pretty serious hurtles to jump in order to make things work. But Bon could see things really working for them. Hell, maybe they’d have a couple of kids to add to Croc’s existing brood. The demons would probably like having a couple more siblings, and Luffy would definitely enjoy not being the sole focus of her bothers’ over-protectiveness.

Bon giggled to himself, he was getting to far ahead.

But a loyal crewmate could hope for his precious captain’s happiness.

\--

They stared at the list of transactions Bentham had found, beside the corresponding invoices and the file of the account they were all linked to.

The name on the account; Baroque Works. “A bounty hunting organization.” Sakazuki supplied.

“The name’s crossed my desk more then a few times.” She told him; her voice thoughtful. She tapped a finger, perfectly manicured nail clicking against the wood beneath the paper softly. “The silver gets sent to this refinery, and then likely transported to them from there.”

“They might have a location on file.”

“If they’re stupid.” Crocodile lets him pull her down onto his lap, a pleased sound emerging when his mouth found the spot behind her ear, biting gently. “And they’re probably very stupid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mildly embarrassed to be posting this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! ( I love reading your guys' comments, and genuinely appreciate any and all feedback I get.)
> 
> Huge thank you to everyone for not only breaking 2300 hits, but also 138 kudos, and 43 subscriptions! I have never been so motivated to write something before. *eyes the Transformer fanfic that's gone un-updated for (holy shit) seven years.* 
> 
> Also thanks for indulging this weird paring :D


	22. her heart in his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this chapter was going, but it got there

_Her mother always smelled like roses._

_Roses with just a hint of Pops’ ocean and smoke on her skin. Soft hands and a soft low voice. Her mama hadn’t been a fighter. She’d been a thief, once, a long time ago. And good thieves didn’t have to fight, because good thieves never got caught._

_Crocodile’s dreaming of her mama, for the first time in a long time. Must have been the small, potted roses Sakazuki had in his room that triggered the dream._

_She hears her humming, seems to float forward to get closer to the voice._

_She recognizes Pops’ cabin on the Moby Dick, recognizes the way it was before mama was killed. Raven’s personal touches all over the room. Quilts thrown over chairs, the vanity beside one porthole, and plants on almost every available surface._

_The humming is louder, and she knows the song; the same lullaby she sings to Luffy, Ace and Sabo._

_She sees her mama; rocking gently in the big rocking chair, cradling a bundle of blankets to her chest. Crocodile floats closer, curious. Certain it must be her in those blankets._

_The humming tapers off, the lullaby finished, and then mama’s speaking. “One day, Crow, you’re going to be all grown up. You’ll have your own dreams to chase; adventure, family, even love and heartbreak.” Crocodile had to close her eyes, the sound of her mama’s voice almost painful to hear, but she keeps listening. “Your Pops’ is already whining about the day you’ll leave us, but I know he would never stop you.”_

_She opens her eyes back up, watches mama as she speaks. Her face so much like the one that Crocodile sees in the mirror; same bronzed skin, cat like green eyes, proud nose, sharp brow and stubborn mouth and chin._

_“You’ve got a strong will, little girl. You are your pops’ daughter, through and through.”_

_Crocodile wonders if this is a real memory, or just a dream._

_“And one day, you’ll meet someone who will take your heart in their hands,” Her voice is just a whisper now, “and I pray that person will be gentle. That they won’t forget that they’re holding it, and realize what a treasure it is.”_

_“Your pops’ was that person for me. I can’t wait to see who that person is for you.”_

Crocodile opens her eyes, vision adjusting to the early morning sunlight coming through the porthole beside Sakazuki’s bed, her head laying on his chest. She tilts her head to gaze up at him, the words from her dream still at the front of her mind.

He’s still sound asleep, his free arm crooked over his eyes to keep the light out. His naturally stern expression relaxed in his sleep.

She shifts her position, moving onto her belly, still inside the safety of his hold. She props herself up onto her elbows, her eyes still fixed on him.

‘The one who will take my heart in his hands…?’ Crocodile isn’t scared of the implication of the words. Already had an inkling that she was half in love with Sakazuki. Was scared of the vulnerability that giving him her heart would bring.

She’d never really given anyone her heart, except her children. Even Dragon, whom she’d been with for three years, hadn’t ever truly held it. It’d never felt right, to be completely vulnerable with him.

But with Sakazuki everything felt more…substantial. Crocodile looked away from him, sighing inaudibly, her eyes going to what she could see of the ocean. She didn’t know what the future would hold for them, but she’d like to see where it would take them. Green eyes shift back to him, placing a kiss on his chest, over his heart.

\--  
  


Sakazuki’s fingers are gentle in her hair as he braids it back away from her face, amused by her quiet frustration with the long tresses. She’s on a call with her crew, voice agitated. “I need all the files we have on Baroque Works.”

“There isn’t much, Boss.” Daz’s voice is calm when he reminds her, “But we’ll go pick them up if that’s what you want.” She shoots Sakazuki a grateful look when he ties off her braid, kissing the top of her head.

“Yes, please, Daz.” Crocodile crosses her legs, “Something is better than nothing.” She hangs up, fingers drumming on the table after returning the receiver back to her Den-Den Mushi. Sakazuki has sat back at his desk, taking the opportunity of the lull in their investigation to get his other work done. She knew that as an Admiral he had command of one third of the navy, and that his particular branch was the more militant branch. Lots of active patrols and strictly pirate hunting units. Just like how Admiral Kizaru had the more…espionage-based branch (stopping wars from inside and lots of administrative stuff). And... whatever it was that Admiral Aokiji’s branch dealt in.

He was scanning a report, dark eyes focused, and Crocodile couldn’t help but admire him. The stern line of his jaw, the broad line of his shoulders, the musculature of his chest and arms. She didn’t even have to wonder how a man in his position managed to stay so fit; she had the pleasure of watching him train with his marines every morning. Always training the younger, less experienced marines first, then getting his own workout with a few of his officers. (He was usually shirtless during his training bouts and it was part of what had Crocodile so fascinated.)

His primary Captain, Rin, had been happy to tell her that the sparing matches really didn’t let Sakazuki show of his full power, even remotely. Crocodile knew that the Magma-Magma fruit was one of the top defensive logia type fruit powers. Hard to hit someone that can super-heat the air around themselves, even with Haki. Sakazuki routinely trounced his sparring partners, all while correcting their stances and giving them advice. Not only a natural commander, but a good one as well.

He glanced up at her, catching her eye with a raised eyebrow, “Something on your mind, Babe?”

If a small pleased feeling settled in her chest at his now casual use of babe, she didn’t address it. Instead, she smirks at him, “Just looking.”

He snorts, going back to work. She narrows her eyes when her Den-Den Mushi starts humming behind her. She scowls, picking up the receiver, “Yeah?”

“Croco-girl!”

Crocodile’s scowl deepens even further, rolling her eyes at the exuberant voice on the line. “Empirio Ivankov, to what do I owe the displeasure.”

“Ha! Don’t be rude, girly, or I’ll die. Just die!” Crocodile waited, “Not! HAHAHAHA!”

“Oh…for fucks sake, Iva, what do you want?” Crocodile honestly had nothing but respect for the Queen of the Kamabakka Kingdom, but she had little patience for them. Very little.

“I hear you’re looking for information about Baroque Works.” Crocodile can see that Sakazuki’s listening now, generally tuning out her business conversations politely, but this involved him just as much as it did her.

“And how did you find that out?” She sighs, annoyed.

Iva chortles, the Den-Den Mushi a pretty close mimic of their voice. “You’re not the only one with ears to the ground, Croco-girl. Friendly tip, you may want to add looking into a certain money hungry Warlord to your list of leads. His behaviour has become increasingly…hm, odd, shall we say.”

“Money hungry… Agresta?” Sakazuki mutters, and Crocodile asks Iva on his behalf.

“That’s the one. He was one of the ‘investors’ interested in purchasing Rain Dinners, before King Cobra got involved.” They can both hear the quotations Iva uses around the word investor. “A…mutual acquaintance we share has been trying to look into Agresta for years. Hasn’t pulled in much, other than fact that he has an obsessive interest in Alabasta.”

Crocodile frowned at the mention of their mutual acquaintance. Sakazuki could only assume, based on what he knew of Empirio Ivankov and who the father of Crocodile’s daughter was, that they were talking about Monkey D. Dragon. (Brief, irrational jealousy before the saner part of his brain reminded him that Crocodile was here with him.)

Sakazuki took a deep breath, Agresta’s mention pulling out an ever-seething hatred he had for the man. He tended to dislike the seven Warlords on principle, but Mercurio Agresta was a special kind of nasty. And they couldn’t fucking touch him; all because the Five Elder Stars had decided he’d make a wonderful Warlord.

Yeah, Agresta could walk onto any battlefield in the world and decimate both sides (definitely wanted him on their side then against), but he was simply the type of man Sakazuki would rather see locked up in Impel Down’s level six for the rest of his natural life, then have in such an advantageous position. Full immunity from any past or current crimes.

Crocodile’s looking at him, brow furrowed at the emotion she sees on his face. “We’ll keep that in mind Iva.”

“Fantastic! Call me anytime, Croco-girl.”

The call disconnects.

“You don’t like him.”

“Actual scum.” He mutters, now firmly distracted from his work.

“So, I’ve heard. I have some contacts in some of his places, none of them have anything nice to say about them. Barely pays his employees. And he buys most of his brothel workers from slave auctions and the black market.”

“Yeah, sounds like him.” Sakazuki folds his arms, tapping his fingers. “You have some information on him, too.”

She gives him a pointed look, “Of course.”

\--

She sends the Eclipse to look into the refinery. Her and Sakazuki deciding that they should be the ones to follow Iva’s lead. And their first stop was to meet with one of Crocodile’s contacts.

Mikita was one of her younger contacts; barely eighteen with short, fluffy blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes. Crocodile had hesitated to keep her where she was, but Mikita had insisted she could handle it. Crocodile didn’t like the girl working in the champagne room of one of Agresta’s casinos, but had taken Mikita at her word. 

She sits side by side with Sakazuki at an out of the way Café, in the heart of the gaudy Shooting Star City, thankful that the city had a diverse crowd, so they didn’t stick out at all. Shooting Star was on an island north of the Sabaody Archipelago, and drew in all types, with its varied forms of entertainment. They’re playing (not playing) up the couple act, Sakazuki keeping an arm around her, speaking quietly in her ear when he had to. He’s looking damn fine in civilian clothes; wearing neat black slacks and a clean white button up, his typical snap back no where to be found.

She feels very exposed, wearing only strappy sandals and a flowy red sundress (which had gotten a _very_ approving look from her Admiral), her hair down to give her some comfort. Her scar had been expertly covered by Bentham’s expert makeup work and her less conspicuous prosthetic in place of her hook.

She could appreciate that they made a very good-looking couple, and didn’t stray far from his side. “Time?” She keeps her voice low, taking a sip of her latte.

Sakazuki twists his wrist so he can see the face of his watch, “Five minutes.” He closes his eyes, reminding Crocodile of a big cat lounging in the sun. “Your girl going to be on time?”

She shrugs, “She usually is.” She ignores an interested look from a young man two tables down, placing her hand pointedly on Sakazuki’s thigh. “Unless she’s delayed for some reason, she should be.”

It isn’t long before they hear quick, cheerful footsteps and Crocodile knows it’s Mikita even without looking. She looks up and smiles at the pretty girl who waves, a bright smile in place. She always forgets just how petite Mikita is. “Hiya, Crow, Saka, long time no see!”

“Miki, how’ve you been?” Crocodile stands just in time for Mikita to throw her arms around her in a hug.

“Just swell.” All normal then, and no one following her. Perfect. “Glad you two had time to meet up with little old me, and on your only vacation this year.” Sakazuki looks quietly bemused, but doesn’t seem to mind when Miki hugs him as well. Knows that they have to keep up appearances.

They retake their seats, Miki joining them “How’s work.”

“Been kind of rough.” Crocodile stills, just a little, worry settling in. “Caught the boss’s eye, and he had me transferred to another of his places. Working a little closer with customers, and if I do well, I’ll start working directly with the customers, entertaining.” Miki’s happy grin slips and Crocodile wants to go and beat the crap out of Agresta, right then and there. Frankly, Crocodile was surprised he waited as long as he had to get Mikita into one of his brothels, he’d had his eyes on her for about a year now.

Crocodile frowns, “You ready to quit?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Crocodile nods, and is determined to leave the island with Mikita in her care.

“Speaking of your boss, he have any new projects he’s been working on?”

“Just one really big one that he’s in the final stages of. The one you mentioned being interested in.” Crocodile feels Sakazuki’s hand flex on her hip. This confirmation was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like this chapter though, and I'm trying not to get to convoluted with the plot. 
> 
> i think it came out alright. Let me know!


	23. A light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angssssst, right near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning is light and trope-y. The end really is not.

Mikita tells them what she knows, which unfortunately isn’t much. Mercurio Agresta is cocky, but careful what he says around his employees. “He’s looking for something, and he thinks Alabasta is going to be where he finds it.” She tilts her head, finger on her lips, and Sakazuki can’t help but notice how…practiced the move seems. Deliberately coy, although he doesn’t think the girl knows she’s doing it. They’d retreated to the hotel that he and Crocodile had rented a room in, where Mikita would stay until the Eclipse arrived to pick her up.

“Any idea what that is?” Crocodile asks her, smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she arranged herself gracefully into the plush leather chair across from the one Mikita sat in. Sakazuki stayed standing, arms crossed, leaning against the door of their room.

“Nu-uh, sorry Croc. All I know is that he didn’t find it anywhere on the other islands that he, ah…ruined.” Miki shrugs, frowning softly.

Sakazuki clears his throat, grabbing both women’s attention, “Is he on the island right now?”

Miki shakes her head, “No. There was a problem at his casino on Varity Island. He left two nights ago.”

“Varity is nearly a week’s journey by ship.” Sakazuki says idly, mind working.

“What’re you thinking?” Crocodile looks at him, curious.

“Infiltrate.” He shrugs. “The Grand is his pride and joy, and if I’m not mistaken it’s where he keeps his main offices.” He mentions the largest casino on the island, and the most popular in Shooting Star City. He shoots a glance at Miki.

She bobs her head, “Up on the fifth floor of the casino. It’s usually closed after nine at night, except for the floor manager’s office. And with Agresta gone, security tends to be a little laxer.”

Crocodile sighs, running a hand through her hair, musing her part and ruffling the long strands. “I’ll need a more…casino appropriate dress.” She looked pointedly down at her dress. She raises an eyebrow at Sakazuki, “Are we doing this tonight?”

“The sooner the better.” He tells her, mind flashing to the possibility of seeing her in a slinky evening dress.

Miki offers her the name and location of a shop that has a seamstress on site for alterations. Crocodile thanks her and stands from her seat, crooking her finger at Sakazuki, “C’mon, you can help me pick something out.”

He doesn’t complain, because now the chances of seeing her in a deep red, sexy as hell evening dress are even better. Especially with the particular look in Crocodile’s eyes and the way she had said the words.

\--

The shop is surprisingly quiet for mid-afternoon, and the clerks greet them as they enter the door. Crocodile explains to them that, wouldn’t you know it, she’d forgotten to pack something appropriate for a night at the biggest casino in the city. She tossed a suggestive look over her shoulder at Sakazuki when the clerk asked her which colour she’d prefer.

“I think my man would prefer seeing me in something red.” Her man. A warm feeling in his chest at the simple words. 

“A dark red.”

“A dark red.” Crocodile confirms, lips tilted up in a smirk.

The little clerk blushed a little, leading them back into the large waiting room at the back of the shop that had the changing rooms off it. Sakazuki settled down onto a sofa, waiting patiently to see what the clerk would have her try on.

When she reappeared after ten minutes, Sakazuki couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. The clerk knew her stuff and had put Crocodile in a dark red mermaid gown, with a halter style bodice. Sakazuki’s rakes his eyes over her, drawn to the way the dress hugged her hips and ass, and to the swell of her breasts above the neckline.

Crocodile flushes under his appreciative gaze, feeling powerful and sexy, “I think he likes it.” She says to the clerk, pleased as hell.

“Yeah, he does.” Sakazuki whispers, his heart thrumming a steady rhythm in his chest. ‘By the seas, she’s beautiful.’

\--

Sakazuki has his arm around her, hot hand gripping her hip, as they entered the casino. Crocodile snorts softly, notices the way people stare at them. Sakazuki, in his finely tailored black suit, has just as many eyes on him as Crocodile seems to. She gets it. He always cuts an impressive figure, but seeing him in a black three-piece suit, tie knotted elegantly, and the only colour the crimson shirt he wore underneath was mouthwatering.

They blend into the crowd; Crocodile with her experience running her own Casino, was able to see the way the floor managers were working the room and the patterns that the security guards were operating. They moved up the floors, looking for all intents and purposes like they were seeing what the casino had to offer.

“Miki wasn’t lying when she said security was lax when Agresta isn’t around.” Crocodile murmurs, as they walk through the fourth floor, watching a fight break out between two men, not a single security guard in sight, and the poor floor manager rushing over to try and break it up. “They were all over the first floor, none on the second and two on the third.”

“So, they only do their jobs when the boss is around? Either they don’t have much respect for him or Agresta doesn’t care how his business is run as long as it brings in money.”

“Little of column a, little of column b.” She hums, pointing him in the direction of the last flight of stairs. Sakazuki snorts at her words, hand against the bared skin of her lower back. No one pays them any mind as they go up to the next floor.

The fifth floor, as Miki had said, was mostly dark. A few offices, doors closed, had lights coming from under them. Crocodile stops at the top of the stairs, removing her shoes, just in case anyone in the lit offices gave a damn and heard her walking. The moved near silently, to the opposite end of the floor from the stairs, following Miki’s directions to find Agresta’s office.

Crocodile squinted when they finally reached it; the room was as tacky and gaudy as the entirety of the city. She rolled her eyes, “Honestly he may as well have just named this place, ‘Come and see how much money I have’, it might have been cheaper than his decorating.” She sidles behind the ostentatious desk, riffling through his drawers.

“I don’t think he cares, Croc.” He points at the lamp at the front of the desk. “I’m pretty sure this is solid gold.”

She glances at it, making a derisive noise while pulling a stack of papers out of the top drawer. “What a waste of perfectly good gold…”

Sakazuki huffs a laugh, joining her on the other side of the desk. “Anything interesting?”

“Miscellaneous business papers, receipts for what I think are slaves, and…well, well, well; invoices from both the mine and the refinery.” She hands them to Sakazuki, who folds them and places them in the inside breast pocket of his jacket. “You know I did say that they were probably going to be stupid; I didn’t realize how right I was going to be.”

“Nice of them not to make it a challenge.”

“Well, Mercurio Agresta is the cockiest man I have ever met.” Sakazuki and Crocodile freeze, glancing up to the now open doorway. A young woman, with dark hair and blue eyes stood there, a placid smile on her face. Sakazuki thought she looked familiar, but couldn’t place her face in his memory. “I doubt he ever thought you’d bother to follow the Dance Powder. An avoidable mistake, if he hadn’t left a paper trail.”

Crocodile narrows her eyes, she to thought the girl looked familiar.

She meets Sakazuki’s eyes, her gaze icy. “Hello, Admiral Akainu. You probably don’t remember me, but then we never actually met when you destroyed that ship full of civilian refugees at Ohara.”

Sakazuki closed his eyes, remembering her face. “Nico Robin.” Crocodile watches from the corner of her eye, concerned, when he turns away from Nico Robin, seeming to retreat into himself.

Crocodile clears her throat, and Robin pulls her gaze away from Sakazuki. “You know what Agresta is after on Alabasta.” Its not a question. She has the feeling Nico Robin has her own agenda, and may be willing to air out Agresta’s dirty laundry.

Robin tilts her head, assessing Crocodile, flicking her eyes back to Sakazuki for a moment. “Rumor has it that the Nefertari family is guarding a poneglyph, that is said to contain the plans for one of the ancient weapons.” She shrugs.

Sakazuki, pushing down his lingering guilt, blinks. “And you can read poneglyphs.” His voice is quiet.

“Likely the last person in the world who can.” Her voice is blank as she says it, even as her hands tighten into fists. “The world government made sure of that.” Sakazuki drops his gaze back to the floor. Crocodile breaths a soft sigh, reaching her hand out to grab Sakazuki’s wrist, thumb stroking over his pulse, soothing.

“What’s your stake in this Nico Robin?” She asks the younger woman.

Robin doesn’t expect the question, physically taking half a step back in surprise. She shoots a glance at the Admiral, who keeps his eyes downcast, his mouth twisted in a frown. (She tells herself that the expression isn’t screaming of shame and remorse, that he is one of those marines who blindly follows his orders and practices absolute justice.) She returns her gaze to who she recognizes as Lady Crocodile, even though her scar has been covered with makeup.

“A chance to find another poneglyph. To read it…To see if it is the one that I’m looking for.” She hesitates to say the words aloud, doesn’t say that she’s searching for the Rio Poneglyph. That she wants to finish what her parents and the other archaeologists of Ohara had set out to do. To find the truth of the hundred-year void.

Crocodile stares at her, red lips pulled into a soft frown. “And you’re willing to see another peaceful kingdom destroyed to accomplish that?”

Robin opens her mouth to deny it, to condemn the destruction and murders…but her words catch in her throat. Knows she’d be lying if she spoke them.

Crocodile shakes her head, a disapproving twist to her mouth. “If you want to always be labeled the Demon Child of Ohara, by all means continue down this path. I can’t force you to change.” She puts her shoes back on, accepting Sakazuki’s steadying hand. “But if you’d like, perhaps you can just ask Nefertari Cobra to see the poneglyph. He might be more amenable to letting you, if you don’t help Agresta topple his country.” She moves around the desk and across the room to the door, Sakazuki trails after her.

Robin moves aside to let them pass, mind a whirlwind; she doesn’t want innocent people to die, she just wants to be able to live her life and follow her dream, Agresta seemed like the best option, she never wanted to be the monster the World Government turned her into. She fights back tears as she asks for them to wait.

When she asks for them to give her a second chance.

The tears come anyway, when Crocodile smiles at her. When the Admiral doesn’t say anything, just gives a firm nod of his head when Crocodile glances back at him with a raised brow.

\--

They bring Robin back to the hotel with them, the young woman telling them everything she knew about Agresta’s plans, including the location of the ship that was burning the Dance Powder down wind of Alabasta.

Crocodile passes Robin into the very surprised hands of a sleepy Mikita, telling them to take care of each other, and that they’d both be boarding the Eclipse when it arrived.

She finds Sakazuki on the balcony of their suite, a cigar in one hand and a drink in the other, sitting one of the lounge chairs. She’d changed out of her dress, donning on of his shirts instead. He’d ditched his jacket, vest and tie, red shirt half unbuttoned. He still had that darkness in his eyes, same darkness she’d seen there nine years ago.

“You still feel guilty about what happened, don’t you?”

“Should I not.” He mutters, downing his drink in on swallow, grimacing at the burn of the alcohol down his throat. He sighs harshly, glaring into the empty glass. “If I hadn’t followed my orders and destroyed that ship, somebody else would have. The Five Elder Stars expect their orders to be followed, no matter what. If I hadn’t done it, they would have simple passed the order along to one of the other Vice-Admirals and maybe that Vice-Admiral would have dragged it out.”

He very deliberately places his glass on the ground beneath him, a Crocodile finds her heart aching when he shoots her an anguished look. “I did what I had to, and a was as fucking merciful as I could have been, they were all dead in seconds.” Crocodile wants to touch him, to sooth him any way she can, but she doesn’t think he’d welcome her touch right now.

“The World Government turned me into a monster.” He growls, rubbing a hand roughly over his scalp. “And for what? To protect their pride. Their dirty little secrets.”

“You used your powers. Didn’t order your men to fire on the ship?” Her voice is faint, taking the chance and grabbing his hand moving to press against his side. She closes her eyes when he squeezes her hand, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

“I didn’t want them to have to live with that.” He whispers, breathing deeply, letting himself take comfort from her. “I made sure I was the only one responsible. They still thought I did it of my own choice.” The wound of it still cuts him deep. “They still thought I was a monster. Hell, Kuzan still doesn’t believe I was acting on orders.”

Crocodile’s eyes pop open with her surprise. “He’s an Admiral same as you! Shouldn’t he know how the World Government is?”

Sakazuki scoffs quietly. “Kuzan likes to pretend I’m just an asshole with a stick up my ass, who’s incapable of feeling anything other then rage. He likes to pretend he’s the only one who argued against the bounty they decided to put on Nico Robin’s head when she just eight years old. That Salina and I just let it happen.” He scowls, “He likes to play the saint, but he’s as far from being one as the rest of us.”

He closes his eyes, pushing aside his distaste for Kuzan. Instead, he says quietly, “When we last saw each other I was in a dark place. Ohara was haunting me. And just when I thought I was finally going to fall too far; I found a light.”

“Oh?” Her heart was pounding, hypnotized by the look in his eyes.

“You were my light, Croc. You pulled me back far enough that I was able to climb the rest of the way out myself.” He kisses her tenderly, his free hand cradling the back of her head. She remembers that night. He’d thanked her, and she hadn’t quite understood why.

But now she understands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Sakazuki to be more human; humans are flawed and sometimes tragic, but that is what being human is. 
> 
> Plus I think Croc likes him human.


	24. morning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorty for ya guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this chapter is, but it'll do. 
> 
> Think of it as a bridge/filler. You anime watchers will understand..
> 
> I am sorry in advance

They need some way to lure Agresta, not only out in the open, but also into confessing to his crimes and his guiding hand in the unrest in Alabasta. Crocodile was sitting up on the bed she and Sakazuki were sharing, several pillows behind her back propping her up, running her fingers through Sakazuki’s short hair. He was sound asleep on his stomach, arms around her, and his head laying on her belly. She’d been awake for nearly an hour, but didn’t have the heart to move and risk waking up Sakazuki. Something she’d noticed, the more nights they spent together, was that he didn’t fall asleep easy.

Laying in bed for several restless hours, mind seemingly working a million miles an hour. Even after sex when they were both exhausted and sated, he couldn’t fall asleep right away. So, when he was in a deep slumber, Crocodile did everything she could to make sure he stayed that way. Until he _had_ to wake.

She glances over at the other bed Miki and Robin were sharing, both girls curled together.

The Eclipse was due to arrive in a few hours, and both girls would be going aboard, at Sakazuki’s insistence. While he had no intention of arresting Robin, and while most of his marine’s would follow his lead, there were more then a few of his officers who wouldn’t have a problem bringing the eighteen-year-old into custody. She would be safest amongst Crocodile’s crew. Her best protection; denial of any and all involvement.

What exactly Sakazuki was going to be putting in his final report about where they got some of their information, she didn’t know. He’d been grumbling about it the night before, how the higher ups hated when information was credited to anonymous sources.

Crocodile breathes softly, letting her nails scrap his scalp lightly, in a way she knew he loved. A smile lands on her lips when she feels his arms tighten.

Agresta was, what she knew about him, a business man first and foremost. He’d been one of the people who’d offered to buy Rain Dinners when the original owner had wanted to sell. She could tell him she wanted to sell it, pretend that she wanted to get out of Alabasta before the country really started burning.

Would he go for it; maybe, maybe not.

He might know that they knew it was him, whether he was told by his people at the mine, or his people at the refinery. Which would mean they’d have to be prepared for potential attack. She didn’t know how many people he had under the Baroque Works banner, but it had to be a few hundred at least (probably more than that; a few thousand, maybe more.

If they could draw him to Rain Base, she had her trump card. Ash wasn’t a big fan of using his petrification ability, but he would if he had to (mostly because it was one of those nasty abilities that drew the navy to wherever Ash happened to be), and this was definitely one of those situations that called for it.

But then there was the problem of the Alabastan Revolutionary Army, stationed out of Katorea, south of Alubarna. They needed to give _them_ a reason to lay down their weapons and stop fighting. The only answer she could really come up with was to use Cameko and Proko Den-Den Mushis, to project Agresta’s confession. Of course, that would really depend on Agresta…taking the bait.

“I can hear your brain working, babe.” His voice is a sleep roughed whisper, and she looks down to meet his eyes, amused at the way he’s peeking over her boobs.

“I’m considering our options for capturing Agresta.” He hums, adjusting his position so he can kiss her, which she welcomes. (Morning breath be damned.) She keeps her fingers in his hair, angling his head so they could deepen their kiss. He startles a giggle out of her when he pulls her down onto her back underneath him, cutting herself off with a quick glance over at the girls.

He’s propped up on one forearm, his hand cradling the back of her head. She exhales when he uses his other hand to lift her hips to press to his. Crocodile bites her lips, wants to moan at the feel of his hard length pressed against her core. He kisses the underside of her neck, moves his hips slightly, smirking when her nails dig into the skin at the top of his spine.

They don’t go any further, very aware of the occupants of the other bed. She opens her legs, letting him settle into the cradle of her hips, nuzzling his ear. “We should get up.” She murmurs, even as her other arm wraps around his back, her stump pressing against his shoulder blade.

“I know.” He says into her neck. “What time did Daz say they’d likely be getting in?”

“Midmorning at the latest.” They’re both quiet for a few minutes, reluctant to separate.

Finally, they pull apart. Sakazuki heads into the bathroom, muttering about grabbing a shower. Crocodile sits on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head, straightening the shirt she had slept in.

\--

After seeing the girls into the hands of her crew, she and Sakazuki return to his ship. Bentham and Walter meet her as soon as her feet touch the deck. “Oh, were so glad you’re back on board.” Bentham breathes, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Walter looks vaguely cross eyed with irritation, nodding to Sakazuki as the man walks passed them with a raised eyebrow, to where Captain Rin is waiting to give him a status update. “We were so bored. And these marines are no fun. No fun, I tell you. Fuddy-duddies the lot of them. At least the admiral can cut a sarcastic comment.”

Crocodile blinks rapidly, trying to take in Bon’s quick words, mouthing a ‘what happened?’ in Walter’s direction.

“Apparently, Captain Rin took offense to Bon trying to barge into the communications room to flirt with the handsome young lieutenant on duty. Said he was, quote, interrupting the necessary quiet of the comms room.” Walter drawls, pulling the lanky man off of their captain, gently (but firmly). “Also, didn’t like it when Bon tried to get a squad of privates gambling away in the galley. Or when Bon set fire to the kitchens. Or when-.”

“I was barely gone for a day!” Crocodile looks up at Bon, exasperated.

“You could have brought me with you!”

“You know, sometimes I think you need more supervision then Luffy.”

An offended gasp, “You take that back!”

“I would. But its true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might come more slowly now. I'm in the middle of playing through the Yakuza games and unfortunately my brain doesn't like to think in multiple fandoms. 
> 
> I'm gonna aim for at least one update a week. 
> 
> Next Chapter might be a little bit longer as a result, so look forward to that.


	25. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys can thank Slut_for_Tea for this chapter. They said, "I need more soft Sakazuki, i wish he just make shit with Croco official already and go to one knees and proposed, having the dynamic secret family to the fullest lol" and I said. "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank a very annoying fight in Yakuza Kiwami. I was very annoyed and needed to not be playing anymore. 
> 
> Romantic Plot....not action plot...
> 
> ENJOY!

She explained to Sakazuki exactly what she wanted to attempt.

“You want to use Cameko and Proko Den-Den Mushis to have Agresta basically tattle on himself directly to the people of Alabasta, hopefully putting a stop to the revolutionary army before they can attack Alubarna and put Cobra to death.”

“Best case scenario. Yeah.” She’s sitting on the edge of his desk, having waited nearly half an hour for him to get off a call with several Rear-Admirals under his command, who he had given the orders to search for _The Full,_ the ship Nico Robin had told them was being used to pump out the smoke from the burned Dance Powder. Finding that ship was step one. They needed the rain to come back to Alabasta, whether Agresta decided to play stupid and go along with their plans.

He still had his hand on her ankle, thumb stroking at the tender skin just below the ball of her heel. “That’s pretty low standards for ‘Best Case’, babe.” He smirks, squeezing her ankle for emphasis.

She waved her hand, huffing softly. “Ah, but with low standards there are less opportunities for shit to go wrong.” She sighed, her fingers landing on her temple, rubbing. She had a migraine settling behind her eyes, coupled with the vicious cramps in her lower belly that signaled her incoming menstruation.

Sakazuki had noticed her low energy and slowly souring mood, figured he knew the cause, considering she’d been on board for several weeks at this point. Most of his experience with such things were limited to Salina while growing up, (who had apparently had a particularly bad experience; worst cramps possible to the point of immobility, heavy bleeding, and often sick to her stomach.), although taking care of her through the worst of it had prepared him for literally anything. To the point where the woman on his ships were, not necessarily spoiled, but not forced to tough out the cramps, migraines, and everything else associated with their monthlies. (Some of his underling vice and rear admirals needed reminding that; no, periods weren’t always easy to handle, and please for the love of the seas and gods don’t belittle the woman, and tell them their pain is nothing.)

He smoothed his hand from her ankle up to her knee, staring up at her, “You good?”

Her eyes ease back open, feeling painfully sensitive to the light creeping into the dimly lit office. She looks at Sakazuki, smiling at his soft and earnest expression. “I should probably go lie down.”

He stands up from his chair, hand still gripping her knee, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of her head, “You want just use my bed, my room is closer?”

She thought about, for half a second, before the slow steady thrumming pain started in her head. “I’d appreciate that.” She mumbled, shifting to hop down to her feet, but was stopped by Sakazuki. He lifted her into his arms, and she rested her now painful head on his shoulder. It feels like an eternity before he’s putting her down gently on his mattress, easing her shoes off her feet and plucking her glasses off her face. She can’t open her eyes now, tries to keep her head as straight and unmoving as possible when he helps her shimmy out of her bra.

She’s asleep before her head even hits the pillow.

Sakazuki smooths his hand over her hair, before reaching behind her to pull the thick black curtain down from its hook to cover the porthole. He covers her in the blanket, leaving to go to the infirmary. He asks one of the nurses on call for a couple of cold compresses, and some pain meds. The nurse, a young sergeant, gives him a sly look when he informs her it’s not for him, thank you, but for Lady Crocodile. He gives her an annoyed look, accepting the items when she holds them out for him to take.

He returns to his room, waking Crocodile long enough for her to take the pills, applying one of the compresses to her head after she fell back asleep.

He watches her sleep, watches her pull the second pillow up over her head, covering her eyes completely. She curls towards him, where he sits by her hip, and he pets a hand down her hip and thigh. Soothing her restless movements.

He thinks then, something he already knew, but hadn’t acknowledged.

He loves her.

His hand stills and he carefully removes it when he notices she’s stopped moving. He leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. He returns to his office and makes a call. Figures he may as well start by letting Cobra know about Crocodile’s potential plan.

\--

When she wakes up, night has fallen, and Sakazuki is not in bed with her. She pushes herself up into a sitting position, her hand going to her forehead, feeling the compress there. She breathes a laugh, a giddy feeling in her stomach, wondering how she managed to get a guy like Sakazuki. She takes the compress off, tossing it into the garbage can next to Sakazuki’s nightstand. Her head is still aching, the wonderful migraine hangover, which she knows wont fade for at least a day, but she gets up out of bed anyway. Determined to go and find Sakazuki, who she is certain is still working.

She glances over at the clock before she leaves the room, and notices it isn’t nearly as late as she thought it was, just coming up on ten o’clock. (Huh? No wonder she was so hungry.) She doesn’t bother putting her shoes on. The ship has a hot, humid atmosphere which means they must have entered the climate of a summer island, and the smooth wood beneath her feet is warm.

She pads down the small stretch of hall and hums under her breath when she sees that there is still light coming from under the door of Sakazuki’s door. She taps on the door and waits, doesn’t want to intrude if he’s busy. He calls out and she pushes open the door. He glances up from whatever it is he’s working on, and she notices the large stack of paper of what he must have already finished.

“Hey, you.” She moves into the room, closing the door after she was in. He leans back in his chair, smiling at her, taking her hand when she gets close enough, tugging her down onto his lap.

“Hey, Croc. Feeling better?”

“As good as I ever do after a migraine.” She curls up, head tucked under his chin, her legs over one arm of the chair. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Anytime.” Crocodile beams, her face still hidden, because he really sounds like he means it. “So, I gave Cobra a call, and he seems to agree that your plan might be the best option. He doesn’t want to have to put down the revolutionary army by force if he can avoid it.” He goes back to work, content to let her stay where she was.

“Yeah, I figured he wouldn’t.” She murmurs, eyes closed. “Putting everything into place shouldn’t be a problem, it’s getting him to Rain Dinners that’s going to be the hard part.”

Sakazuki doesn’t disagree. At this point Agresta is likely aware that they’re onto him. He might not know that Crocodile is working with the Navy, which is where luring him to Rain Dinners is the most likely option. He’d called Sengoku this afternoon as well. Appraised him of the situation.

“The Fleet Admiral was approving of your plan.”

“Oh?”

Sakazuki hums, “He wants Agresta’s take down to be as public as possible. Doesn’t want to give the World Government the opportunity to sweep it under the rug. To let them pretend like it didn’t happen.”

“Good, we want the world to know that a Warlord of the World Governments choosing is fucking with Kingdoms that are supposed to be under their protection.” Her stomach chooses that moment to growl, and Sakazuki chuckles.

“Hungry, love?” They both kind of freeze. Sakazuki to see what Crocodile’s reaction to the term of endearment would be, and Crocodile because she honestly thought she was dreaming. She pulls her face away from his neck, meeting his dark eyes.

“Am I? Your love?”

He doesn’t hesitate, because he’s a grown ass man, who knows what he’s feeling. He smiles at her, completely relaxed. “Yeah, love, you are.”

She softens, a flush in her cheeks and a bright smile on her lips. Sakazuki is reminded of the sweet, bright eyed girl he’d met all those years ago on Reed Island. He kisses her, cradling her face in his hands, his thumb brushing her cheeks. Pulls back enough so he can look in her eyes. “I love you. Pretty sure I’ve loved you for years. But now I know for sure.”

She grips his wrist, nuzzles her nose against his, feeling like she’s floating a cloud. “I love you, too.” Her words are a whisper, for his ears only. There’s a twinkle in his eyes, a spark of happiness, and she can feel his heart pounding where her chest rests against his. 

Her heart’s pounding just as much.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” She laughs, because her stomach doesn’t seem to care about heartfelt confessions, only its own selfish desires.

\--

“So, you should know now, from me rather than from somewhere else.” Once he’s fed her and gotten her back into bed, waving off her apology for no sex. “About my father.”

He blinks, turning to look at her, his shirt half unbuttoned. He squints, “Why do I get the feeling this is going to be bad for my health?”

She looks unsympathetic and beautiful (“I’m crampy and bloated! Not beautiful.” “You’re always beautiful.”), a mountain of pillows behind her back. Her cowboy sniper had brought her by a hot water bottle. She lowers the book she’s reading, meeting his eyes. “Because it might end up being, Pops is fun like that, and I’m his only daughter…so…” She shrugs.

His eyes narrow further, feels like her use of _pops_ is deliberate. There’s a creeping suspicion crawling up his spine, and he is now concerned about what she’s about to tell him.

“I was born thirty-two years ago, on board The Moby Dick, as Crow Imelda Newgate…to Raven and Edward Newgate.”

Yup.

There it is.

He’s fucked.

He is in a relationship with Whitebeard’s daughter.

He has done many naughty and perverted things with her…and to her. And done to him by her. It had been three weeks of all the sex they hadn’t had for nine years.

“I’m going to get either my head or my dick cut off, aren’t I?” he finishes getting undressed, standing beside the bed naked. 

She starts laughing, and Sakazuki is almost offended, “Relax, Saka. Pops only has it out for the guys that hurt me.” She grins at him, “You planning on breaking my heart?”

“No.”

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about.” She assured him, opening her arms for him, and he got into beds, face first into her boobs. “Pops has a very well-known shit list. Former Fleet Admiral Kong is still at the top. And the only one of my exes still on it is Dragon. Whom Pops still swears he will castrate and hang from the mainmast of the Moby Dick.”

Sakazuki takes some comfort in that bit of information and vows to make sure he never breaks Crocodile’s heart…Crow’s heart. “Your middle name is Imelda?”

“I was named for my paternal Grandmother.” She twists her mouth. “I always did prefer Crocodile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it came to my attention...because I was thinking about it. That Sakazuki had yet to be informed about Whitebeard. 
> 
> Which I felt needed to be rectified.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	26. Taking down a Warlord: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go...Actual plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a problem and didn't quite know how to start this chapter. 
> 
> Also PLOT!
> 
> I feel like I've been focusing too much on Croc and Sakazuki, and the last couple chapters might have suffered for it.

Nefertari Cobra is a king who loves his country and his people. He is the type of ruler who would step down if it meant that his people would be better for it.

Seeing Alabasta suffer, seeing the people who made his kingdom what it was, suffer, tore at him. He knew that Crocodile was doing everything she could, as fast as she could to bring down the culprits behind all of the unrest.

Cobra stared from a window out over Alubarna, listening with a painful throb in his chest, to the voices in the streets below. The protests had been going on for days now, led by leaders of what they were calling the Alabastan Revolutionary Army, men and woman who were calling for his resignation.

Cobra couldn’t do that, not until Agresta was taken down.

He had to trust Crocodile, and do what she had asked of him.

\--

“You’d never know there are massive protests happening in the rest of the country, would you?” Crocodile wonders, staring at the bustle of Rainbase’s packed streets. She, Sakazuki, Bentham, Walter and a handful of marines are making their way towards Rain Dinners, where they would set things off.

“Rainbase has always been a bit…untouched, in a way, from the rest of the country.” Walter comments, readjusting his rifle on his back, eyes squinting against the midday sun. “Its own little bubble of civilization.”

She decides he’s not wrong, looking back over the crowd of natives and tourists. Like a different island all together. She can see Rain Dinner’s peak over the rest of the buildings, right near the center of the city, the golden Bananawani topping the pyramid shaped building a welcoming sight. Home, as much as the Eclipse, the Moby Dick and the little house just outside Foosha Village. Gaudy as hell, but she’d grown to love it.

The casino seemed as busy as ever, as they drew near enough to see the entrance, and she could see both security guards at their posts on either side of the doors. Big, intimidating guys, handpicked by herself and Ash to ward off the troublemakers before they stepped foot on the floor. Wearing their clean black suits, crisp white shirts, and neat black ties, they cast a nice picture. Both of them, looking a little surprised, greeted her with nods of their heads. Crocodile didn’t want them distracted while they were working, so she didn’t expect anything more.

She’s not shocked, though, when Ash is waiting for them when they get inside. Unlike the professional looking guards by the doors, Ash looked as though he’d only just woken up. His short sandy hair disheveled and sticking up in many different directions, jacket and tie nowhere to be found, shirt unbelievably wrinkled, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She gives him an unimpressed look, gesturing to his clothes, “Do you own any shirts that haven’t been laying, crumpled in the bottom of your closet?”

He grins, yellow eyes hidden behind opaque black sunglasses, long teeth glinting in the bright lights of the casino floor. “Foolish of you to assume my shirts ever make it into my closet.”

“Perhaps we should hire someone to dress him in the mornings.” Bentham suggests, hand on his chin as he stares at the landbound Sandstorm Pirate.

Ash’s grin doesn’t falter, even as Crocodile mutters, “I’m considering.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Welcome back, boss lady. Daz sent a message about an hour ago. They got caught in a storm, but should make landfall this evening at the north inlet.” He falls in step with them as they head further into the building. “Shit’s been quiet on our end of things. Didn’t even get to throw anyone to the gators.”

“Disappointed?”

“Terribly. Edgar’s been bored.”

Sakazuki speaks then, “Edgar?”

Crocodile smiles, “The patriarch male of the Bananawani in the lake. He enjoys when people go for unexpected swims.” She blinks, an amused tilt to her mouth. “Completely accidental of course; we’ve never thrown people into the lake on purpose when they refuse to pay their debts.”

He huffs near silent laugh, “I’m sure; hard to get your money when they’re in the bellies of giant gators.”

Ash, eyes darting between his boss and the towering Admiral at her side, is grinning once more, “Better to turn them into the naval base for their bounties…if they have one, anyway.” He starts wondering what the deal with the sexual electricity he can feel between them, raising his eyebrow at Bon. Bon nods, mouthing the words and gesturing lewdly. They’re fucking.

Ash’s eyes narrow behind his glasses, examining Akainu from head to toes. Boss’s taste in men was usually…eh, not so great. Oh, she was certainly quick to toss aside the really nasty ones. But he’d heard all about Luffy’s daddy; would happily rip the guys throat out if they ever met. Boss had, without a doubt, deserved better then what that guy had been willing to give her.

But this guy…actually might not be so bad. The way Akainu was looking at her; there was real depth of emotion there. His marines might not notice, their admiral very carefully keeping his expression professional. But it was in the way his eyes were all soft, stern mouth not quite so when he spoke with her.

Ash blinks, pulls his eyes away.

He was willing reserve judgement until he knew the guy better.

“You named the Bananawani?” Lieutenant Smoker asks, confused by the suggestion that Crocodile was keeping a known ferocious breed of animal…as pets?

“Of course, Edgar’s my precious boy. It’d be insulting if he didn’t have a name.” Crocodile gives the younger woman an entertained look. The back halls of the casino are bare of much decoration, painted a soft blue colour that Sabo had picked out when they’d first taken possession of the building. A blue that Sabo insisted was calming and that people who had to walk through the halls regularly would appreciate. (Her blond son was almost to smart.) The big double doors down to her villain’s lair are open and Crocodile sighs happily when she reaches the bottom of the staircase, stepping onto the cool black marble.

She’s greeted by a near thunderous growl, “Speak of the devil.” Edgar is the biggest of the Bananawani in her care, fifteen meters from nose to tail, scarred up from years of being at the top of the group. Her people aren’t phased when Edgar starts moving towards her, but she notices that even Sakazuki hasn’t stepped down further then halfway up the staircase. Eyes focused on the big beast. She croons to Edgar when he gets close enough, scratching the soft scales under his chin the way he loves, “There’s my good boy. Have you been waiting for mommy?”

“He was already up here when Noah and Arman came to feed them this morning. Must have sensed you were on your way.” Ash tells her, dropping down to sit on one of the sofas in lower section of the room.

“That’s because he’s my best boy.” Crocodile grins when Edgar starts wiggling, tail sweeping back and forth. She glances over her shoulder at the mystified marines, “Don’t worry, he only eats the people I tell him to.” Sakazuki is the first to come, cautiously, closer. His caution evaporating in the face of Edgar’s complete lack of interest in anything that wasn’t food or his mommy.

“Never realized how damn big they are.” Smoker mutters, stopping a few feet away.

Crocodile pats Edgar’s snout, turning away from him to walk to the large desk against the wall of windows opposite the stairs. Walter had already returned her Den-Den Mushi to its allotted space on the shiny surface of the dark wood. Sakazuki was now face to face with a suddenly curious bananawani, the gator sniffling him. Sakazuki held out a hand for him to smell, figuring that Crocodile’s scent was so intermingled with his after a month sharing a work space and sleeping together that Edgar recognized it. The bananawani let him pat his nose.

Crocodile watched this, a smile flashing across her mouth, grabbing her address book from the top drawer of her desk. She really didn’t want to make this call, but it was the only way she knew to get a message to Agresta.

She sits in her plush leather chair, dialing the code she wanted. She waits, perhaps a little impatiently for someone to pick up. After the fifth ring, an unfamiliar female voice answers. “Hello, you’ve reached the office of Gild Tesoro, proprietor of the city-ship Gran Tesoro. How can I direct your call?”

“This is Lady Crocodile. I need to get a hold of Tesoro.”

“Of course, Lady Crocodile, I’ll transfer you immediately.” Good. That meant Tesoro still considered her a friend, at the very least. Otherwise, her call would never have been transferred. She breathes out an irritated sigh. Tesoro’s oily voice comes through the line after only a few seconds.

“Crocodile, Baby! You haven’t called me in so long.” Sakazuki sends her an inquisitive look, eyebrow raised imperceptibly. “I’d almost think you were avoiding me. It’s been what, two years?”

“Something like that.” She tells him, scowling lightly. She never did like it when he called her baby, only ever managing to sound condescending and cringy when he said it. “This isn’t a pleasure call, Tesoro. I need a favour.”

“Boo. What do you need?”

“You got any way of contacting Mercurio Agresta?”

“Croc, I have ways of contacting _everyone_ in our line of work.”

“I want to sell Rain Dinners; he’s made me offers in the past, and I figure he should have first dibs.” She keeps her voice even and cool.

“Oh ho! Isn’t that interesting.”

“Is it?”

“Tell you what Croc. I’ll do this favour for you…if you go out with me again.”

Sakazuki wants to laugh when he sees the unimpressed look cross her face. She’d told him about her brief relationship with the self-proclaimed Casino King, relationship being a generous description of what had been a handful of dates and lack of compatible sexual interests. Apparently Gild Tesoro liked to be in complete control of his partners and Crocodile was not a fan.

“Wow, Tesoro, I can’t even begin to tell how much I don’t want to do that.”

He’s laughing, “Alright, alright. I’ll get it done, baby.”

She hangs up, after confirming that she’d like Agresta to contact her directly, exchanging looks with Sakazuki. “Well, there’s step one. Now we wait for Agresta to contact me.” 

“Probably won’t take long if what Robin was saying is true.” He murmurs.

\--

They don’t have to wait long. Within twelve hours, Agresta calls. Crocodile is expecting someone with a similarly oily voice to Tesoro, she doesn’t expect the smooth, deep baritone that she gets. The brief interactions they’d had in the past had been through their people, and never directly to each other. She recalled his bounty poster photo and supposed his voice suited him.

“I gotta admit, I was a little surprised when Tesoro told me you were looking to sell Rain Dinners, Crocodile.” Ash had come to get her when the call came in, had to wake her up. He hadn’t even blinked when he’d seen that Sakazuki was in bed with her, both of them naked. Just held out Crocodile’s satin dress robe, turning his head away to avoid catching an eyeful. She was sitting at her desk, Sakazuki lounging on one of the chairs across from her, his legs stretched out in front of him and a cigar burning in the corner of his mouth.

She played it how she and Sakazuki had discussed. “Yeah, well, I want to get my ass out of Alabasta before the political shitstorm moves in my direction. I have other options for making money, so staying in what’s about to become a war-torn country doesn’t exactly appeal to me.” She crosses her legs, stump resting against her thigh, her other hand holding the receiver of the Den-Den Mushi to her mouth.

“And what makes you think I want to buy into that shitstorm?” His tone is amused, and Crocodile wants to hang up. Smug is the only vibe she’d getting from him.

“Well, you did once tell me that you’d be happy to buy this place from me, ‘no matter what.’” She can’t help but add, perhaps a little mockingly, “Pretty desperately, too.”

He scoffs, but she notices he doesn’t deny it. “I have always wanted to get my hands-on Rain Dinners; I won’t lie about that. How much you asking for?”

She thought quickly, before answering smoothly, “Ten times more than that last offer you gave me.”

His scoff is more of a choke this time, “Ten times? Your insane if you think that’s going to fly, little girl.”

“And why the hell not? Your last offer was an insult. Dinners is the most profitable it’s ever been. Why should I take anything less then it’s minimum worth? I’m doing you the courtesy of giving you first grab at it, but maybe I should give Tesoro another call and tell him to open the deal up. You’re not the only one who wants to buy it.”

He’s silent, long enough that Crocodile thinks he’s hung up. “You’re a tough girl. Alright fine.” Sakazuki snorts, inaudibly, not surprised in the least that Agresta’s seriously considering it. “I’m in the area anyway, how about I come to you and iron out a deal?” They both narrow their eyes, both of them thinking, ‘He knows…’

Crocodile agrees, “Let’s say…hmm, two days.”

“I’ll be there.”

The line goes dead. They sit in silence. Crocodile’s mouth twists, “Ten bucks says he’s going to be laying a trap alongside ours.”

“I never bet against a sure thing, Crow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it turned out alright. 
> 
> but it is what it is. lol
> 
> oh, and by the way, if you're interested in fem!buggy/shanks I did post the first chapter of their story, Vermilion Azure. Takes place in this universe, and will take a short, 5-10 chapter,, look at their relationship.


	27. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much going on here. 
> 
> Very little Croc/Saka.
> 
> Thanks, by the way! For all the Hits and Kudos. We're only a couple hundred away from 4,000.
> 
> Enjoy!

Daz leads the rest of the crew through the small stretch of desert to get down to Rainbase from the northern inlet, where the Eclipse is docked anytime they’re in Alabasta. The moon was full and high in the sky, and the night air was frigid and they were bundled up, determined to reach the city before sunrise. Crocodile had sent them a message shortly before they’d made landfall, had given them the rundown on what was going on.  
  
Matthias, face completely hidden in his heavy scarf and robe, speaks up. Though Daz does have to strain to hear him, his words muffled. “So, we’re going to lay a trap, for a man who is probably also laying a trap…for us.”  
  
Daz nods, somewhat bemused by the description, “That’s how I understand it.”  
  
Sin, hulking massively in his hybrid form, his fur keeping him warm, interjects, “A trap that is really going to come down to power and skill.” He has both Robin and Mikita on his back, the girls pressing their faces against his fur covered shoulders to keep their faces warm. “And which side has a certain King of Serpents on their side.”  
  
Robin lifted her head, a curious look in her blue eyes. “Huh?”  
  
Oliver shakes his head, “Ash ain’t the fight ender here.” He takes a deep drag on his cigar, “Well…he is and he isn’t. Boss ain’t gonna ask him to step in unless there’s no other choice.”  
  
Robin listens closely to the ornery Shipwright, and has to ask, “King of Serpents?”  
  
Oliver blinks, seems to just remember that Robin was new to the crew and this would be her first time to Alabasta. “Ah, right. Ash is a mythical Zoan type. Basilisk specifically.”  
  
Robin looks alarmed, “So, he can turn people to-?”  
  
“Stone. Yup.” Oliver interrupts, softly amused when Robin gives him a wide-eyed glance.  
  
“Don’t forget that he can also produce a nasty neurotoxin that paralyzes people at best and completely melts their brains at worst.” Sin supplies, voice morbidly cheerful. Matthias shakes his head, as the two men describe Ash as the monster the World Government had claimed he was, just to spook Robin.  
  
Daz huffs, glaring over his shoulder, “Cut it out. We all know Ash isn’t a huge fan of using his abilities.” He meets Robin’s eyes, “He’s one of the most mellow men you’ll ever meet. Doesn’t generally enjoy drawing attention to his existence.”

  
Robin nods, that little spike of fear she’d felt disappearing with Daz’s calm reassurance, ignoring Sin and Oliver’s quiet chuckles. She looked at Miki and saw she was sound asleep. Robin figures she should get some sleep to, as long as Sin was willing to carry her. Although she was certain he honestly didn’t feel them on his back.  
  
About ten feet back, walking alongside Remy and Niki, Gem was suffering from...emotions. Less then a week ago a golden-haired angel had been spirited aboard the ship by their captain.  
  
Mikita.  
  
Gem had been dazed the moment he’d seen her, drawn to her looking cute as a button in her yellow shorts and white tank top. Her short-bobbed hair slightly curly and sleep mused, so early in the morning. Since that moment, Gem had been...well he’d been acting like an idiot. Oliver had been teasing him relentlessly, in his lowkey mocking way, about how it was about time. He usually knows how to…girl, at least a little.

But when Miki looks at him with her dark, sparkling eyes, Gem loses all coherence. His mind goes fuzzy, and his ability to speak disappears.

He should ask Croco-mama when he sees her.

\--

“We found it. She’s anchored off the next island. ‘Bout…eh, two miles offshore.” Doberman sounds like he hasn’t slept since Sakazuki had ordered the Full found. “No, other ships in sight. You sure you don’t want us to just take her now.”

“No. We want Agresta, more or less, in hand before we disable the ship.” Sakazuki rumbles into the receiver. (In an authoritative tone of voice that gave Crocodile shivers, and that she didn’t mind when he used it in bed.) “We don’t want anyone aboard tipping him off anymore then he may already be. Just keep the ship in your sights, keep out of theirs and wait for the order.”

“Understood, Admiral.” Crocodile leaned her hip against the table Sakazuki had usurped, watches him put the receiver back in its place, fingers of his other hand holding his cigar. She has her own in her mouth, the smoke a steady plume up to the ceiling. She’d just been upstairs, visiting her accountants and making sure everything was going well. (Phenomenal, apparently; considering the country was on the brink of war and/or collapse.)

“I miss anything good.” She pushes herself up onto the table, grins when Sakazuki’s hand grips her ankle, almost immediately.

“Just a call from Filomena; said she’s spotted about twenty ship flying the Baroque Works flag landing in Nanohana. She’s keeping an eye on them. And another call from Vice-Admiral Comil; he’s monitoring the northern exit of the river, he’ll let us know if any more ships come down that way.”

Crocodile nods, “I have people posted all over the city. We _should_ know as soon as Agresta steps foot in Rainbase.” She takes another deep drag, her mouth pursing as she thought over their preparations. “Your marines have reached Alubarna?”

“First thing this morning; fortifying the royal guard. Inconspicuously, as requested.” He watches the smoke she blows out, as it creeps to the ceiling. “Your crew?”

“Stumbled in just before sunrise. They’re sleeping off their hike.”

They fall into comfortable silence. The vast space of her lair is quiet; the black marble of the floors and the walls of windows should give the room a cold feeling. Instead, the room feels more like a retreat from the heat of the Alabastan sun. The sound of the Bananawani in the lake, swimming past the windows, rumbling to each other, vibrating the glass, should feel ominous. Instead, with the sun piercing the water, the gators are visible; playing with each other, corralling their young, lounging in patches of sun where they could.

\--

Cobra greets the marine Commander who had led five hundred fighting sailors into Alubarna at first light, at Admiral Akainu insistence, to bolster the royal guards’ numbers, in the likely scenario that Baroque Works attacks the city. Commander Sengoku Rosinante is a tall woman, with short, wavy blonde hair she had to keep brushing out of her crystal blue eyes. In the sleeveless marine uniform, Cobra was startled by just how many scars the woman seems to have accumulated. (Based on her name, Cobra assumes the woman is the Fleet Admirals adopted daughter, who had been mention at a reverie or two. Once a Donquixote, if the rumors were to be believed.)

The were standing in the gardens, Cobra watching over Vivi as she played, chasing Pell around, her laughter a balm in the tense atmosphere blanketing the palace.

“The Admiral may have offered our services, your majesty, but I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re happy to lend a hand and defend your city.” She lit a cigarette, and Cobra watched with fascination as she somehow managed to catch fire to her scarf. She didn’t seem to notice, her second in command jumping to pat the fire out.

Cobra decided it was better to not bring it up, smiling at the Commander instead, “I’m grateful that the Admiral so fit to send you to us.” He frowns, “The guard is stretched thin right now, with so many joining the revolutionary army.”

“Defectors?” Her voice is low and pleasant, not unlike Crocodile’s, but with a rasp that said she smoked near constantly. (A rasp that Crocodile was working towards, with how much she’d been smoking in the last couple years.)

“Almost daily.” He sighs, finding a seat on a low stone wall. Rosinante leans against the pillar of the arch next to him. “They royal guard was once ten thousand strong. Now, our numbers have fallen below two thousand.”

Rosi’s eyes widen, her mouth dropping open, her hand catching her cigarette before it fell. “So many!?”

“When we started losing them, it was just the younger recruits.” His mouth tilts in a sardonic smile, dark eyes tired. “But as the drought dragged on and more and more blame seemed to be pointing in…well, my direction, and more soldiers started leaving in droves.”

Rosi blinks rapidly. Sakazuki had explained, as much as he could, what was going on, so Rosi wasn’t going in blind. But she hadn’t realized how…dire things really were. “I almost wish we had brought more sailors with us.”

Cobra laughed, short and sharp, “Here’s hoping we won’t need them.” He glances at her from the corner of his eye, most of his attention still on his little girl. “I’ll be meeting with the leaders of the revolutionary army this afternoon,” Sakazuki had mention that as well, “I’m prepared to beg them for a chance to prove my innocence, to prove that it’s Mercurio Agresta pulling the strings of this entire farce.”

_Strings._ Rosi frowned, Mercurio Agresta was not the only Warlord who was fond of using strings to puppet people. Of course, she thought, hand reaching up to touch the spot on her chest where the bullet that had almost killed her had penetrated, Doflamingo’s strings were much more literal. (She still wondered how she was alive, wondered why she had been able to cling to life long enough for her father to find her.) She pushed down her memories, meeting Cobra’s gaze. “You might be the first king I’ve met who would be.”

Cobra makes a thoughtful noise, “Plenty of nobles don’t realize that they should be servants of their people. Its for them to take care of the citizens and make certain they thrive. They fail if they don’t. They fail if they are selfish and arrogant.”

Rosi really liked Cobra, he was a good man, a great king; not anything like the Celestial Dragons up in Mary Geoise, with their slaves and inability to see anything beyond themselves.

\--

As agreed, Cobra meets the leaders a mile outside Alubarna, with only Chaka and Igaram accompanying him. Commander Rosinante had volunteered to come as well, but Cobra had turned the offer down. He didn’t want to risk upsetting the leaders, didn’t want to risk the chance that they would deny his request.

They’d set the tent up earlier. No one wanted to stand in the burning sunlight. The three men arrived twenty minutes before the scheduled meeting time and waited.

It wasn’t long before the five leaders arrived. Four men and a woman. It was the largest man, Bashar, that Cobra would be speaking with though.

“You asked us to meet with you, Cobra, I assume you have demands to make.” Bashar was a big man, with leather like skin and scarred hands, and had once been a member of the royal guard. Once, Cobra had considered him a friend, but now it was like looking at a stranger.

Cobra gives him an exhausted look, “I make no demands.” Bashar huffs, arms crossing, but he waits for Cobra to speak, “We have been investigating the true origins of the Dance Powder, and we have discovered who it is behind it all.”

“Where is your proof of innocence?”

“That is why I asked you to meet with me. The navy is in the process of laying a trap for him, and he will hopefully be in their custody by the end of the day tomorrow. We don’t have proof yet, not beyond papers and sales receipts in his name.”

“If you have no proof, then we have to no reason to be here.” Bashar gestures for the others to leave, he himself turning to follow.

“Wait!” Cobra falls to his knees, a desperate feeling clawing at his chest. He bows his head, his forehead touching the sand. Igaram and Chaka make aghast noises. “Please, Bashar! Gives us a chance to prove that it is him and not us that is tearing our country, our people apart. If we cannot, I am prepared to resign, to hand Alabasta to the people.”

He doesn’t see the alarmed looks the leaders shoot each other; to see their king on his knees, begging for them to listen, was not something they ever expected to see. Bashar frowns, glances at Igaram and Chaka in turn, seeing their determined expressions. He exchanges a questioning look with each of the other leaders. All four give hesitant nods.

“Fine. We will give you the chance to prove that it is not you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosinante survived. Somehow. Shear fucking determination, probably. And Sengoku realizing his kid didn't sound right on her last call. Went to go find her and got there just in time. No, Law (and Doffy) doesn't know she's alive. But she's been looking for him. 
> 
> (Oh, because of where I work, might not be an update until after Valentine's...I'm going to be dead tired. I'll try though.)


	28. Taking Down a Warlord: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am bad at multi-chapter arcs. and action. and confrontation.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible. 
> 
> It is long though.
> 
> Kind of just wanted to be done with baroque works though.

The atmosphere that had settled over Rainbase was tense. The air heavy with a dark energy the people had no way of explaining.   
  
Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Rain Dinners hadn’t opened its doors. The people of the city didn’t consider the day started until the Casino opened. There are two security guards at the entrance turning people away, not giving any explanation despite demands.   
  
Members of Lady Crocodile’s crew, of the security team of the casino and even a few marines in civilian clothes had been spread out across the city. And if the citizens noticed them, they were smart enough not to say anything.   
  
And they were all waiting, eyes on the crowds around them as they sat at cafes, loitered outside shops, or pretended to browse the stalls at the city’s central market. Spread out across all of Rainbase’ access points.   
  
At Rain Dinners in the manager’s office; a lush, lavishly decorated room that Crocodile used for appearance sake, with a wall of windows that gave a clear view into the casino floor. Which was at the moment empty of customers with only a handful of employees puttering around, using the casino’s temporary closure to get caught up with their general maintenance tasks.  
  
Sakazuki didn’t know what to do with himself; normally during the final moments before an op, he’d take the time to tend to his plants. He found the act meditative, a way of soothing the constant bubbling magma just below his skin.  
  
He particularly enjoyed pruning his bonsai. Shaping the miniature trees had always been his favourite. A delicate task that requires patience.   
  
But all of his plants were aboard his flagship. And Crocodile preferred low maintenance desert plants; prickly cactus, stubborn desert lily, chill succulents. With her ability to suck the moisture out of organic life, it was safest if she had plants that didn’t need pruning or attention.   
  
He supposed that he didn’t need his plants. He could find something else to keep him busy.   
  
He looked over his shoulder, a small smile crossing his features, a quick quirk of his mouth.   
  
Crocodile, on the other hand, was buzzing with restless energy, couldn’t seem to sit still, plugging away at a stack of paperwork that had apparently accumulated in her absence. Requests of funding approvals, employee requests for time off, reports on equipment maintenance and work orders that were waiting to be approved.   
  
She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, brushing her hair away from her face, adjusting her glasses where they kept slipping down the slope of her nose. There was a baby bananawani lounging on her lap, undisturbed by her fidgeting. Another three of the chubby little reptiles were under her desk in what Sakazuki thought might have been at one point a cat bed.   
  
(It seemed she had a fairy tale princess’s affinity for the beasts. Sakazuki thought it was adorable.)  
  
They knew Daz was monitoring the communications room, waiting for word that Agresta had entered the city. He’d let them know when he did.   
  
So, Sakazuki started thinking.  
  
He thought about what would happen when they brought Agresta down. It would free up a seat amongst the seven. This would be the third seat currently empty, and Sengoku was still weeding through the candidates to fill the other two recently vacated positions.   
  
One seat had been freed with the long-expected death of Munro “Blackheart” Jack, who had been a year from his ninety-fifth birthday. Longest serving member of the Seven Warlords (just about fifty years) and an actually useful one. He had no clear successor. (Honestly, Sakazuki and Salina had been convinced that the old man would never die.)   
  
The second seat had belonged to Serinuma “Widow” Sakura. Hers had been a much less anticipated loss. Sakura had been, for fifteen years, the World’s Greatest Swordsman (Woman? Person?). Within a month of Blackheart’s passing, Marine Headquarters had received word that Sakura had been challenged for her title...and lost. Her wounds had been fatal. Her replacement was, theoretically, a clear choice. The man who’d won her title, Dracule “Hawkeyes” Mihawk. The question there, was whether he would accept or not.   
  
And now Mercurio Agresta, who had broken the agreement he had made when he’d been named a Warlord, would need a replacement.   
  
To Sakazuki the choice was obvious.   
  
Like Sakura’s successor, Agresta’s was clear.   
  
Crow “Lady Crocodile” Newgate.   
  
—  
  
It was Walter and Lieutenant Smoker who witnessed Agresta’s arrival in the city. Smoker examining Agresta as Walter taps out a code on the mic of his mini den-den mushi.   
  
Agresta was a darkly handsome man, with smooth mahogany skin, close cropped silver hair and a neat beard. He was at least seven feet tall, and wore an obscenely expensive suit and had three guards with him. Large, neatly dressed men that Smoker figured must be there to look intimidating.   
  
Because Mercurio Agresta was by no means a weak man. She hadn’t been a marine when he’d first been named a Warlord, but remembered seeing his last wanted poster with his last known bounty of over five hundred million berries. The man also wielded the paramecia type Ignite-Ignite fruit that allowed its user to produce a series of combustible chemicals, very specifically different types of Phosphorus. He could waltz onto any battlefield he wanted, and decimate both sides.   
  
She wondered at the ethics, the morality of his abilities. White Phosphorus, and its red variant, didn’t need a flame or trigger to ignite. In fact, all it needed to combust was exposure to air at the right temperature and it would continue to burn unless chemically neutralized.   
  
Using a substance like that on living creatures, causing severe third- and fourth-degree burns. Smoker shuddered at the thought.   
  
Admiral Akainu, with his magma-magma fruit, knew exactly how much damaged he could do, knew just how excruciating his attacks were, but with how hot his magma burned his enemies were usually dead with the first hit. And all three Admirals were called monsters and fleet destroyers in the same breath.   
  
Agresta was a different type of monster. Because while the Admirals had morals and justice guiding their actions and their monster status was strictly a power reference. Agresta did what he wanted, the way he wanted, for whatever reason he wanted.   
  
Agresta and his goons melt into the crowd, “Sin’s got a lot of activity on the North side of the lake. Head in that direction. Discreetly.”  
  
—  
  
Crocodile gets the message from the mini Den-Den Mushi hidden in her hair, behind her ear. Daz’s voice low and calm. She sees the line of Sakazuki’s shoulders tense, as he gets the same message. They share a quick look, and a brief embrace, Sakazuki pressing his forehead to hers. “You need help, I’ll be there in a heart beat.” 

“I know.” Her voice is a whisper, and their mouths meet in a chaste kiss. They leave the office, going in opposite directions; she goes downstairs to one of the Casinos large conference rooms to wait for Agresta and he goes to the security office at the back of the building. 

She hadn’t wanted their meeting and possible clash to take place in her lair. It would’ve put her bananawani in a danger, not to mention the room was basically a glass box. A reinforced glass box, sure, but with Agresta’s destructive capabilities, breakable. 

Plus, they needed a room that already had surveillance Cameko installed, to disguise the Cameko that would be transmitting to the Proko in Cobra’s care. Her lair, her private retreat, had no surveillance, except one outside the doors. 

Sakazuki, in the security office, would be watching the surveillance feed, on the line with Cobra to make sure the transmission was working. 

Daz is already waiting for her when she pushes open the door. He’d insisted on being there, refused to listen when Crocodile tried to convince him she’d be fine. “Brenna will bring him in when he arrives.” One of the guards at the entrance. Crocodile nods, holding still as Daz drapes her coat around her shoulders. Going into what was almost sure to turn into a fight, she took comfort from the heavy cloth and fur. 

Crocodile sat at the head of the table, grabbing a cigar from inside her coat. Daz lights it for her, and they both settle in to wait. Daz leaning against the wall behind her.

It’s nearly half an hour before the conference room door is being pushed open. Brenna, Ash’s second, leads four men in. Crocodile’s eyes fall on Agresta, recognizing him immediately. He’s wearing a suit that practically screams it’s quality and how much money he spent on it. A vague, smug smirk curling his mouth. 

He has her on edge, before even opening his mouth. 

Crocodile forces herself to stay relaxed, lounging in such a way that she hopes would aggravate him; her legs crossed, foot bouncing in a slow rhythm, her left arm across her belly, hook propping up her opposite elbow, taking a leisurely drag on her cigar. She takes inspiration from her namesake, waiting for him to get closer. She was the predator here; this was her territory, and he was invading it. The lion hunting the deer grazing at the edge of the river, versus the crocodile laying in wait in the water.

“Hello, Lady Crocodile.” He gives her a perfect bow, his tone lightly mocking. “All these years and we finally meet.” 

Sakazuki’s low, rough voice in her ear, “He thinks he has the advantage.” _Yeah, he does_. She blows out her lungful of smoke and lets a brief, insincere smile flash across her lips. “The Cameko is transmitting.” 

“I figured now was as good time as any.” She tells him, her voice cool, and she’s careful to keep it perfectly neutral. “This country is going up in flames, I may as well try and make a profit on my way out.” She hopes that Cobra has explained to the revolutionary army leader that she was on their side, otherwise her friendly status amongst the people of Alabasta was at serious risk. 

“Ha! A woman after my own heart.” He walks toward her, his men spreading out around the room. Crocodile keeps her eyes on Agresta, knows that Daz is watching the three goons closely. “With amazing instincts.” 

Crocodile tilts her head, “It isn’t hard to figure out where this fight is going to end.” She takes another drag, watching Agresta pull out a chair and sit. “I’d hardly say I’m relying on my instincts.”

He grins, crossing his arms atop the table. “Well, I’m glad you’re willing to sell to me. I’ve been looking to expand into Alabasta for years.” 

She raises an eyebrow, “You seem rather eager.” Her words are vaguely insulting. She wanted to test his limits, to see what would get him annoyed or angry. 

He didn’t give her an obvious response, but his eyebrows lowered, just a little. “Do I?” He stares at her, pale grey eyes piercing. “Maybe I am. Have you never heard the rumours, about what the Nefertari family is hiding?” 

“What? The Poneglyph? Most royal families protect one.” 

“Ah, but it’s what this one supposedly says that I’m interested in.” 

“And owning Rain Dinners is somehow going to get you access to the poneglyph?” She sounds unimpressed, because she knows this isn’t his plan.

In her ear, Sakazuki updates her, “Baroque Works agents entering the city from the north; Sin is engaging, says he’ll try to delay them without a fight.” 

Agresta laughs, “No. King Cobra’s death will leave the Poneglyph unprotected.” _Cocky. Doesn’t know I’m working with the navy, with Cobra. Keep him talking._

“The king is still alive.”

“For now. But the people are ready to hang him. I’m sure you heard all about the tonnes of Dance powder that was discovered in the palace.”

She frowns, nodding. “There was no way a drought should have lasted this long, and the Dance Powder explains why. The revolution is convinced that Cobra is behind it, because Alubarna continued to get rain.” She snorts.

“They really didn’t need much, after three years.” Agresta’s smile is wicked. “The Dance Powder incident in Erumalu, a delivery that just happened to be for the King. They were just waiting for an excuse to turn against him.”

Crocodile’s frown deepens. “Are you saying that everything that’s happened, was what, all so you could get to the poneglyph?” She thinks he’s bursting to take credit for it, and she hears Sakazuki make a derisive noise.

“Obviously. I even have the only person in the world able to read the poneglyphs in my employ. The plans for the ancient weapon Pluton will be mine, as soon as the Nefertari family is eradicated, along with there most loyal followers.”

“That’s what the poneglyph contains?” Sakazuki mutters, and she realizes he’s asking Cobra. She can’t hear his response. “Then where is this rumour coming from?”

Daz, at Crocodile’s back, notices one of the goons reaching into his jacket. He doesn’t hesitate to dart forward, grabbing the guy’s arm. The guy tries to yanks out of Daz’s hold, but Daz’s grip is like steel. Daz pulls on his arm, exposing the knife he had his hand around. “Boss.”

Crocodile narrows her eyes at Agresta and he gives her a cold smile. He flicks his wrist and Crocodile moves swiftly out of the way of the substance that came off his hand. The goo lands against the wall where it starts burning.

“ _Desert Spada_.” The sand narrowly misses Agresta, but hits the goon at his back, bisecting the man clean in two. Agresta looks impressed.

Daz deals with the goon in his hold, clenching his free hand around his throat, fingers transformed into blades. The man falls back, throat sliced open. He turns just in time to see Agresta splay his fingers, the digits dripping with phosphorous.

“Daz, down!”

The substance spontaneously combusts, as soon as flings it out. “ _Pluie D’allumage.”_ Daz dives behind the table, he sees Crocodile take the hit. Her sand turns to glass where the burning goo hits, but her body ejects it, replacing itself with more grains of sand.

The last remaining goon has circled behind Crocodile, and she realizes to late that this one is different. He wraps his arm around her neck, his limb black with armament Haki. She tries to escape his grasp, her body attempting to phase through the arm. The Haki hardened her sand, though, so she reached back with her hook and pierced through the meat of his thigh. He shouts, and Crocodile is able to jerk away from him when he loses his balance, her hook ripping though his skin, tearing free.

The man is engulfed in magma, and his whimpers cut off. Sakazuki stands in the open door, his skin bubbling with heat. Agresta looks alarmed for half a second, hiding it as he lifts his wrist, where a Den-Den Mushi is attached. “Start the attack.”

\--

Sin sees the agent at the front of the group of nearly fifty agents lift a Den-Den Mushi to his ear. “Yes, sir.”

Sin’s already moving, his hands transformed into paws, large claws flexing. He sees Walter and the white-haired lieutenant arrive at a run, Walter flipping his rifle off his back and Smoker giving a test swing of her jitte.

Any other people would be worried about going into a clash with so many, with only three allies.

But they didn’t falter.

Sin knew he was wearing a toothy grin, and saw the expression mirrored on Walter and Smoker’s faces.

The agents at the front tried to stumble back. But they didn’t make it, the two sandstorms and the marine falling on them viciously.

\--

A mile further west another group of agents are causing trouble, setting fire to houses and shop stalls, and harassing fleeing civilians.

Ash stands in the middle of the road, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, dark glasses still in front of his eyes. Oliver is leaning nearby, pistol at the ready in one hand, one eye on Ash the other across the road where Gem, Mikita and Robin are waiting. They’d been told to wait until Ash made the first move. Ash would decide if he needed to use his stone-eyes or not.

“Hey punk! You want to start something?!” One of the agents shouts, noticing Ash.

Ash raises on eyebrow, couldn’t recall the last time he’d been young enough to be called punk, like some unruly teenager. “I haven’t made up my mind yet.” He tells them honestly. The agents that hear this all pause. One of them was smart enough that he noticed something off about Ash’s aura. He takes a step back.

Ash tilts his head, and Oliver hides a smirk. Turns his head away as Ash removes his sunglasses.

\--

The leaders of the revolution are still reeling, unable to tear their eyes away from the devastating fight now being projected by the Proko. Lady Crocodile was a force of nature they could appreciate as natives of a desert kingdom, her attacks remarkable crescent shaped slices. Occasionally, the attacks would pass through Admiral Akainu’s magma, hardening the sand into rock and make the hit stronger. Akainu was being very deliberate with his attacks, they assume so that he can minimise the damage caused.

Bashar tears his eyes away, and looks to Cobra. “I’m sorry.”

Cobra blinks, surprised by the words. “I’m not doing this for an apology, my friend. I’m doing this for peace and for Alabasta.”

Commander Rosinante, standing off to the side, covers her smile by lighting her cigarette. She didn’t think that there was a king who loved his country more.

\--

Agresta really hadn’t expected Sakazuki to be involved. None of his agents had reported the Admiral’s presence in the city. His ignite-ignite fruit was useless here. Crocodile was shrugging any hits she took off with the sound of tinkling glass, and Sakazuki (the towering bastard) wasn’t even flinching.

_Well. Fuck._

He dropped his hands, surrendering.

_That was anticlimactic._

Two marines, who had been waiting in the doorway, hurried forward, one carrying seastone cuffs.

Sakazuki wrangled his magma back to his body. Watched the ensigns cuff a now docile Agresta. Shooting a glance down at Crocodile when she bumped him with her hip, her hand carefully extracting the Den-Den Mushi from her hair. She transferred the little snail onto her hook where it settled contently. Daz pulled himself up from underneath the somehow still intact table.

More marines entered; the commander, with a nod from Sakazuki, ordered his men to remove Agresta and escort him to the ship.

“I expected…more of a fight.” Crocodile tells him and Daz.

Daz has his hand to his ear. “Sin, Walter and Lieutenant Smoker have dealt with one group of Agents. Sin compliments Smoker’s training, says he wouldn’t want to be on the wrongs side of a swing from her jitte.” Sakazuki nods, he’s taken full strength hits from her in sparring and gets it. “Ash…well, Ash dealt with the other agents.” Crocodile purses her lips.

“Sir,” Sakazuki turns his head to look at the lieutenant, who’d been in the security office with him. “The revolutionary army has stood down. King Cobra is in the process of treating with them now.”

Crocodile breaths a relieved sigh.

“The king also requests yours and Lady Crocodile’s presences in Alubarna at your earliest convenience.”

\--

Alubarna is in the middle of a party when they arrive, heading for the palace. And its Princess Vivi who meets them at the top of the stairs into the palace courtyard. “Auntie!” Vivi jumps into Crocodile’s arms, when she kneels down to greet the young girl. “Papa says the fighting is over and that rain will return to the rest of the country!”

Sakazuki finds himself wanting to see Crocodile with her own children. Wonders what her children are like beyond being what their mother described as chaos magnets.

“It’ll take some time, but things will go back to the way things were before.” Crocodile brushes the girl’s hair away from her face, glancing up and behind at Cobra, who was a few steps behind his daughter.

“Thank you.” Cobra grins, eyes shifting between her and Sakazuki, “Both of you.”

Crocodile blushes, hugging Vivi tight, the little girl laughing. “Oh, shut up, you big sap.”

Eventually, Sakazuki gets Crocodile alone. “I’m going to be putting your name forward as Agresta’s replacement.” He tells her, as they look out at the now heavily falling rain. She shoots him a disbelieving look.

“Me? A Warlord?” She scoffs, letting Sakazuki pull her close to his side, the heat of his hand a brand on her hip. “I’m the daughter of an Emperor of the Sea, you don’t think someone will object.”

“Whitebeard’s daughter or not, you proved willing to work with the navy, defended a country under government protection, and helped in the capture of a rouge Warlord.” He presses a kiss to her hairline, lips quirked up. “Plus, you’re getting an endorsement from an admiral. If you don’t want it, though, tell me so.”

She thinks about it, seriously. The biggest appeal was immunity for her crew and her family. Oh, she knew it wouldn’t extend to Pops and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates. But her kids would be untouchable. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter. Sakazuki returns to Marineford. And Croc goes home to ASL. 
> 
> and maybe the rise of 3 warlords. 
> 
> I just want to give a heartfelt thank you to everyone; thank you for all of the hits, kudos and comments. I've never felt so encouraged to write a single story before, and I never would have gotten this far with out it. 
> 
> Thanks!


	29. The rise of two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with the kids for a sweet little scene, and then back to Marineford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you! Again! For all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and wonderful, wonderful comments. And also for being so patient and waiting for chapters. February is always a hectic month for me at work, and writing was kinda the last thing on my mind.

Luffy wasn’t known for her patience. She was a fan of doing things the fast way, even if that meant doing it the hard way.

It wasn’t that she had no patience, just that she’d rather not wait.

But she _was_ capable, when there was no other option.

Waiting for Mama, for the Eclipse to appear over the horizon and anchor outside Foosha village, Luffy tapped into a well of surprisingly endless persistence. Autumn had settled over Dawn Island, the leaves on the tress had changed to a myriad of oranges, yellows and reds and a slight chill had arrived with it. Luffy was unbothered, wearing her usual jean shorts and t-shirt. She was sitting, cross-legged on the grassy cliff overlooking the village harbor.

She was excited to show mama her new abilities, to show how far she could stretch out her arms and how she bounced when she jumped out of trees. Luffy started pulling up blades of grass, to keep her hands busy.

Luffy turned her head, glancing over her shoulder when she heard someone walking up the hill. Sabo grinned at her, dropping down to sit beside her. “How long you been out here, Luff?”

She shrugged, eyes moving back to the horizon. “Just after the sun came up.”

Sabo knocks the straw hat off her head, the drawstring catching it around her neck, ruffling her choppy black hair. “The Eclipse might only get in in the late evening, Luff. You going to wait all day?”

“Yeah.”

Ace’s voice breaks into the conversation, “What if you get hungry?” His question was teasing, standing behind Luffy, who leaned her head back to scowl at him. He flicks her forehead quickly. Luffy grabs the spot with an annoyed yelp, swatting at Ace’s leg. “Come on down to Party’s Bar, Makino made us lunch.”

Luffy frowned, looking back to the ocean. “But...”

“Don’t worry, Luffy, Mama knows where to find us if she comes while were eating.”

\--

Dawn Island came into view just after noon, Crocodile breathing a soft sigh at the sight of home. “Happy to be back?” Daz asked her, stopping to stand at her side.

“I always am.” Her words are quiet, but purely honest. It had surprised her, at first, how much she had come to love the peaceful island. But now it was a simple fact. It was where she was raising her children, where…where her heart was, at least in part. (Some of her heart was with Sakazuki now.)

With in a half an hour they were docking, and Crocodile grins when she heard excited shouts from the direction of Makino’s. Familiar shouts.

Luffy reaches her first, launching herself into her mama’s arms, wrapping her limbs around her like the clingy little monkey she had always been. With a little extra reach in her arms, the now rubbery appendages snaking around her waist. Luffy was face first in her boobs, cuddling close. Ace and Sabo aren’t far behind, her rapidly growing boys attaching themselves to either side of her hips, their faces pressing against her.

“Hey Brats.” She dropped to her knees, gathering all three of her babies close, “I’m home.”

\--

She told them everything that had happened with Agresta and getting to sail aboard an admiral flagship, and telling them about the possibility of her becoming a warlord. “…it’s not a sure thing, but Admiral Akainu insisted he’d be recommending me.”

Sabo, eyes wide at the news, gaped at her. “That’s kind of big deal isn’t it.”

Crocodile smirked at him, reaching out to rub a smudge of dirt of his cheek. “A little bit. Might happen, might not.” She huffed out a breath when Luffy, sitting in her lap, slouched back against her heavily. Crocodile looked down, kissing the top of her daughter’s messy head when she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Ace slid of the back of the sofa, landing half on top of Sabo, who grunted and pushed Ace off. Ace stared at Crocodile, unbothered by Sabo’s shoving. “I think you’d make a great warlord. Gramps says they’re a bunch a useless idiot for the most part; only in it so they can get away with shady shit.” He ignores mama’s disapproving look at his language. “You’d show’em what it means.”

Crocodile snorts, shifting Luffy to a more comfortable position. “You’re probably right. I _did_ just help arrest one of them.” Ace grinned, falling backwards to put more of his weight on Sabo, who shouted.

“Get off, Ace!”

Her kids might have been trouble making Chaos Tornados, but she would trade them for anything.

Luffy started snoring, now completely limp in her mama’s hold.

\--

His arrival at Marineford prompted a meeting, Agresta being spirited away aboard the heavily reinforced prison transport heading to Impel Down. Sakazuki was shocked when Sengoku actually gave him some praise. “I’m glad you could resolve the problem before Alabasta suffered further. Cobra had nothing but good things to say about your work.” The fleet admiral told him, as the meeting got underway. “If you and Crocodile hadn’t tracked him so quickly, I dread to think of how much more he would have gotten away with.”

“With Lady Crocodile’s sources, it was easy.” Sakazuki confessed, lighting his cigar, meeting Sengoku’s eyes. “I doubt we would have made any progress had she not been willing to help.”

Admiral Aokiji snorted, leaning forward to prop his arms onto his knees, catching Sakazuki’s gaze. “You saying the navy can’t compete with the sources of a two-bit pirate woman.”

Sakazuki just about reaches out to catch Kuzan’s throat in his hand. Call his woman two-bit. “That ‘two-bit’ pirate has one of the most thorough webs of informants I’ve ever come across. She managed to gather data we’d been trying to get our hands on for years, in a few days.” Sakazuki, instead of strangling his fellow Admiral, calmly explains. “So, yeah, I guess I’m saying the Navy can’t compete.”

Salina, looking amused as hell beside him, interrupts, “She was willing to work with Saka~ to bring down Mercurio Agresta. How many pirates can we say are keen~ to do the same?” Kuzan snaps his mouth closed, his forever crush on Salina preventing him from ever arguing with her. Which she knew, and happily used to her advantage when he was being, in her words, a nuisance. She tilts her head, looking at Sengoku, “I’m sure Sakazuki~ will agree, but I feel~, given her willingness to cooperate~, she’d be an almost perfect candidate to fill Agresta’s seat amongst the seven~.” Her dark hair was for once not pulled back into a neat updo, instead tumbling down her back, and it fell forward when she cocked her head. (Sakazuki could practically hear Kuzan, and eight percent of the assembled officers started drooling. Lustful fools.) 

Sakazuki, shooting his sister a sharp look, nods his head, “I was going to recommend her.”

Sengoku frowns, his hands shoved into his pockets. “We currently have three empty seats. One, now that he has given his agreement, will be filled by Dracule Mihawk. Hawkeyes is now the World’s Greatest Swordsman after he defeated Serinuma Sakura for the title.” He spun on his heels, turning to face the large floor the ceiling windows at the back of the meeting room. “I would be willing to consider Lady Crocodile for the position, given her willingness to work with us and because it would give us some access to her sources. She’d be an invaluable asset to have on our side.”

Salina hums, her tone a touch more serious. “Of our current warlords; there is Kuma the Tyrant, former revolutionary and currently volunteering for one of Dr. Vegapunk’s nastier projects. Gecko Moria, Captain of the mobile island, Thriller Bark and wielder of the Shadow-Shadow fruit. Jimbei, captain of the Sun Pirates, and called the ‘Knight of the Sea’. And most recently, Donquixote Doflamingo, head of the Donquixote Family and now King of Dressrosa. Who obtained his seat by unknown means, but possibly by striking a deal with the Five Elder Stars.”

Sakazuki crosses his arms, blowing smoke out of his nose with an annoyed huff. “Of those four, I’d say only Kuma and Jimbei are reliable in some capacity. Gecko Moria is generally disinterested in the position unless it suits him. And Doflamingo…”

“Doflamingo is a problem. Every single person in this room knows what he did in an attempt to get his hands on the Op-Op fruit. He shot his sister, our own Commander Donquixote Rosinante, in an attempt to kill her and take control of the child who ate the fruit.” Sengoku’s doesn’t try to disguise his complete hatred, on behalf of both his daughter and grandson. “Doflamingo is unaware Rosinante survived, thankfully; and her survival allowed us to halt the progression of captain Vergo, who as it turns out is a very loyal member of the Donquixote family.”

Vice-Admiral Cancer, one of Salina’s, cleared his throat. He didn’t appear intimidated when all four of the Navy’s highest ranked officer turned to look at him. “Vergo was aiming to become a Vice-Admiral, which would have given him access to a lot.”

One of the few giants, Vice-Admiral Lacroix, spoke up from his position at the back of the room. “He always applied for promotions and…I guess you’d call them advantageous positions. Without fail, as soon as he was able.” His mouth flattens into a frown, “If Rosi hadn’t lived, how far would Vergo have gotten.”

Sengoku sighed, “To far, I’m sure.” He seems to shake himself out of his thoughts. “But that still leaves one empty seat.”

“Ah~, that will be my poor Blackheart’s seat~.” Salina’s voice was full of teasing, but Sakazuki could her that little bit of actual remorse in her voice. She had been fond of Munro Jack, they old man equally fond of her.

“Tougher to fill a seat like Jack’s.” Aokiji mutters, and Sakazuki nods, for once agreeing with Kuzan. Blackheart had been a member of the Seven Warlord’s for so long that he had become, to a certain extent, the groups defacto head.

“Is there a rush to fill the seat?” Sakazuki questions.

“I suppose not, though the Elders may choose for use if they think we’re taking too long.” Sengoku shrugs, spinning back to the room. “If there are no objections, then an offer will be extended to Lady Crocodile as soon as possible.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to establish some world building, to get some AU clarified. 
> 
> Not much is changed, except genders and timelines. but there were still a few things.


	30. Mama's got a boyfriend

A week after getting home, Crocodile was woken up by the ringing of her Den-Den Mushi. She extracted herself from beneath the dog pile the kids were in. Catching the receiver in her hand on the fourth ring, she answered while muffling a yawn.

“Lady Crocodile?” She confirmed that she was, confused and not knowing who was one the other end. Only a handful of people had her transponder code, she could recognize all of them by their voices. “This if Fleet Admiral Sengoku.”

She was suddenly very awake, “And why is the Fleet Admiral calling me?” She could probably guess why, but she didn’t know how much information Sakazuki had shared about their conversation.

She hears him sigh, and sees her snail emulating an agitated expression. “In the wake of Agresta’s arrest, it has left us with an empty seat amongst the Seven Warlords, I am contacting you in order to extend an invitation to take that empty seat.” He sighs again, and Crocodile has to wonder how much talking to a pirate was paining him. “Admiral Akainu expressed that perhaps you would be an excellent fit for the position.”

“He said that, did he?” She lets her tone turn teasing, amused because there was no way in hell Sakazuki had phrased it that way. “Sounds just like him.”

The emulated agitation has grown to borderline anger. “Actually, his exact words were, ‘She’s the best damn option, don’t be an idiot and make her the fucking offer’.”

She starts laughing, quietly, but still managing to wake up Sabo, who’d always been a light sleeper. (At least compared to the two logs.) “Mama?”

“Go back to sleep, baby. I’m sorry for waking you.” She grabs the Den-Den Mushi and goes out into the kitchen. She hears Sabo lay back down, muttering as he shoves Ace back to his side of the bed. She notices the snail now has a shocked look on it’s face. “I’m not the only pirate with children, Sengoku.”

“This is news.”

“It isn’t something I like broadcasting.” She narrows her eyes, “I’m well aware that there are more then a few marines that wouldn’t hesitate to use my kids to lure me out.” She can’t help but add, feeling snarky, “They’re probably the same marines who don’t hesitate to kill a pirates wife, for the crime of having married him.”

“…What Kong did to your mother…”

“Oh, so you know who my Pops is?”

“When I told Kong that we had decided to invite you into the ranks…he, ah, explained.” Sengoku clears his throat. “He said that you must be Raven Newgate’s daughter; that you look just like her.” Crocodile scowled, unsure of how that should make her feel. She knew that Kong now held the position of the World Governments Commander-In-Chief, the Navy’s direct connection to the Five Elder Stars.

But the fact that he remembered her mother, and what she looked like…sounds like he’s feeling guilty.

And he should be. Her mother had never committed any crime worse than petty theft, even after she had married Pops. Had never even held a bounty.

They threw murderers and rapists into Impel Down to rot.

Not Raven though, she had apparently been deserving of execution.

Crocodile huffs, “Good. It sounds likes she’s haunting him.”

Sengoku hesitates, but doesn’t disagree. “Despite your connection to an Emperor, we still want you as a Warlord. Just know that the immunity your crew and children will have does not extend to your father.”

“Or my brothers. I’d have been surprised if it had.”

“We’ll give you time to think about it-.”

“No need.” She cuts him off. She’d already thought about it, had been thinking about it since Sakazuki had mentioned the possibility. “I accept.”

“I- oh, really?” Sengoku sounds baffled. And Crocodile wants to laugh again.

She holds back though. “Like Akainu said, I’m the best damn option you have. And I’d be fool to turn it down.”

Sengoku sputters for a moment, before he pauses. Crocodile waits, shifting in her seat and crossing her legs. “Someone will be in further contact ahead of our next meeting.”

“Of course.” She hangs up the receiver, stroking her finger lightly over the snail’s shell. She closes her eyes, and leaned her head back. Biting her lip, she straightens back up and picks the receiver back up. She dials a now familiar code.

He answers on the second ring, and he sounds distracted when he speaks. “Akainu.”

“Hello, my love.” She grins when she hears him breath a chuckle. “Guess who just called me?”

Sakazuki’s deep voice is rougher then normal, and she has the feeling he’d yet to go to sleep. “Sengoku.” She hears him shift, and the rustling of some papers. “He didn’t waste any time.”

“Woke me up.” She pretends to be angry.

“Poor thing.” He indulges, “And did you accept?”

“Might have thrown him off his game; accepting as quickly as I did.”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it.” His tone is dismissive. 

Crocodile snorts, jumping when Luffy’s sleepy voice sounds behind her. “Mama? Who’re you talkin’ to?” She pads across the kitchen to climb into Crocodile’s lap.

Crocodile blinks, panicking for a moment and wonders what the hell she should tell her daughter. “What are you doing up, Luff?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Of course, you are.” Crocodile mutters fondly as she brushes Luffy’s hair back, away from her eyes. “I’m talking to Admiral Akainu. You remember I told you about him.”

“Uh-huh. He helped you stop that Warlord guy.” Luffy looked curiously at the Den-Den Mushi, that was staring, perhaps a little wide-eyed. “You also said you really liked him.”

Crocodile blushed, her daughter’s matter-of-fact tone making her feel flustered, even though she had admitted her love to Sakazuki without any hesitation or embarrassment a few weeks ago.

“She said that, huh?” Sakazuki sounds pleased, and Luffy tilts her head back to look up at Crocodile, a big smile spreading across her face.

“She did!” She grabs the receiver and whispers, “And now she’s blushing.”

“Ha!”

Crocodile’s covers her eyes with her hand, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Luffy, in her strange charismatic way pulled Sakazuki into a cute, innocent conversation. She hears her bedroom door open again, and Sabo and Ace both poke their heads out. Blonde and black hair sticking up in all different directions and her eleven-year-old sons squinting in the early morning son creeping into the kitchen.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Ace mumbles to his mother, who’s still holding back her laughter.

Luffy notices her brothers are awake and tells them, much to Crocodile’s shock and amusement, “Mama’s boyfriend called.”

She catches Sakazuki’s choked back laugh, and she can’t hold back her own laughter at the astonished looks Ace and Sabo shoot her.

“Huh? Boyfriend?” Sabo’s sounds calm, but confused. He knows Crocodile has had boyfriend’s in the past. None that she’d felt the need to introduce to them. But for her to take a call or to call this guy where they could maybe hear the conversation meant this guy was different.

Ace was angry, abruptly feeling protective of Crocodile, “Who the hell is he?”

Luffy purses her lips at Ace, and says, “Language.” in an imitation of Crocodile’s more deadpan scolding.

Sakazuki is, like Crocodile, no longer bothering to hide his chuckles. Crocodile snorts, introducing Ace and Sabo, as much as she could. “Boys, Sakazuki. Sakazuki, Boys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, Sakazuki and ASL will be able to meet face to face soon. For now this'll have to do.


	31. Meeting: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter one part. But it was getting longer and longer and there's still probably another 3000 words, so part one and part two. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Just about two months after Sengoku’s initial call, while attending to business on Alabasta, Crocodile received the second. Which meant that it was time for her first meeting as one of the Seven Warlords. Oh, the announcement had been made, a few days after Sengoku had extend the offer to her and she had accepted. Two new Warlords, at the same time, was big news and it had been on the front page of every major newspaper and magazine. Pops had called her within hours of the usual News Coo delivery; all sorts of amused and understanding. His grandkids would forever be Crocodile’s main reason for most decisions she made, he knew that. But a Newgate in any…government position was laughable. Especially if it was the World Government. The World Government would never have their loyalty. (She had told him, “If it makes Ace, Sabo and Luffy a little bit safer, I’ll do it Pops.”)   
  
It was comical to her that Sengoku starts the call annoyed. “Vice-Admiral Garp has volunteered to escort you to and from the meeting.” Crocodile could only assume that Garp had badgered, in a way only he was capable, the Fleet Admiral until Sengoku agreed to it. “You are not permitted to arrive at Marineford aboard your own ship, nor are any of your crew permitted to accompany you.”  
  
Crocodile agrees idly, handing a stack of files to a waiting Bentham, rolling her eyes as she tells Sengoku, “I’m on Alabasta.” An amused grin curls her lips, “Garp knows where to find me.” She doesn’t feel the need to be specific.   
  
Sengoku’s expression, emulated by the Den-Den Mushi, was baffled. “...why?” Crocodile doesn’t answer, knows the question is rhetorical, “No, you know what? I don’t care. If Garp’s involved, I’m sure it’s a nightmare I want no part of.” Bentham snorts softly, and Crocodile smiles, meeting her tall third in commands eyes. ‘He’s not wrong.’ Her gaze says and Bon-chan nods his agreement.   
  
Sengoku was well aware of Garp’s particular brand of shenanigans, and was smart enough to stay out of it. When he could. Which was unfortunately, not very often. He was sure that whatever connection that Garp and Crocodile had would eventually come back to bite him in the ass. Any and all blame would be on Garp. (Years later, Sengoku would hang his head in defeat when presented with the bounty posters for Monkey D. Luffy and Fire-Fist Ace, with Garp and Crocodile both howling with laughter in his face.)   
  
“He should be arriving in two days.” He tells her, tone resigned. “The meeting is set six days from now.”  
  
“Understood.” She hangs up the receiver, and smiles when she notices Ace hovering in the doorway. Recently turned twelve, Ace had started to grow taller. He was now three inches taller than Sabo, and very smug about it. (Something about how he was the older brother because he was taller, ignoring Sabo’s argument that his birthday was sooner, had been twelve for nearly a year already, so obviously he was older.)   
  
“Gramps is going to be with you?” Ace asks, a slight frown on his face. Crocodile thought it was sweet; he was half supportive, half concerned by the prospect of her going to Marineford (not surprising after she and Garp had sat him down and explained who his biological parents were and just what had happened with both of them.)   
  
“Seems that way.” She assures him, propping her elbows on the surface of the desk, her chin resting on her scarred stump. Bon leaves, ruffling Ace’s hair as he passes, giggling at the boys irritated grumbling. “Did you call Gramps and ask him to watch for me?”   
  
Ace looks away, and Crocodile half expects him to make the same expression as Luffy does, whenever the girl tries to lie. “...no.” Yes.   
  
Crocodile ducks her face down, hiding her smile. She pushes herself out of her chair, grabbing her prosthetic, where she had tossed it earlier. She crosses the room and stops in front of her son. She leans down and presses a kiss against the crown of his head. “Where are Luffy and Sabo?” She straightens back up to her full height, Ace’s head barely reaching her waist.   
  
“Luffy was bugging Ash, apparently helping him give shit to a couple o’ Pirates who weren’t too happy about paying their debts.” Crocodile makes an amused noise, leading the way out of the office, Ace on her heels. “And Sabo was down in the lair with Marguerite and her babies; he was reading the book that guy sent.”   
  
That guy. She was glad Sakazuki had patience in spades. She had the feeling that plenty of other men would have jumped ship at the first sign of a difficult child. Unlike his brother and sister, Ace was actively brushing off any attempts on either hers or Sakazuki’s parts to even interact with her Admiral.   
  
Luffy, her little ray of sunshine, already had Sakazuki wrapped securely around her little fingers, calling him Saka-chan and being almost unbearably cute about it. Crocodile had been quivering, trying to hold back both laughter and her heart as Sakazuki had barely been able to talk, his rough voice thick with emotion, and even the Den-Den Mushi had been blushing. (Crocodile was positive that her Admiral would destroy the world if Luffy asked him to.)  
  
And Sabo, her philosophical little gentleman, had started by asking Sakazuki questions. Wonderful, insightful questions; about the navy, about the Warlord system his mother was about to be a part of, about the bounty system, about a dozen topics his mothers boyfriend seemed well versed in. Sakazuki had taken to sending, through Private Coo deliveries, books about the subjects that Sabo expressed an interest. (Crocodile had had to interrupt hour long discussions/debates to get Sabo to bed, with Sakazuki having to promise continuations of certain conversations before her fair-haired son would hang up.)  
  
But Ace...well, Ace had always been her difficult kid. Slow to trust strangers, and so different from when he had been a toddler. Any men she’d been involved with, none important enough to warrant an introduction to her kids, if Ace was aware of them, they were automatically distrusted and closed out. Ace knew the base facts about her relationship with Luffy’s father, and it had always coloured his view of Crocodile relationships, no matter how brief. (What Crocodile didn’t know, was that a number of her ex-boyfriends had all received the same threat; ‘You break my mom’s heart, I’ll kick your ass.’)

It would take time. And, really, until she could introduce the four of them face-to-face, she wouldn’t know how long it would take for Ace to warm up to Sakazuki. She sincerely hoped he would, though; Sakazuki was…he was the man who held her heart and if her son didn’t think him worthy…she didn’t know what she’d do.

Love her, love her children. Sakazuki knew that. She hadn’t had to say the words, because as soon as he’d known about them it had been a given.   
  
—  
  
It was rare that all three admirals would be on base in time to attend either of the two, yearly, Warlord meetings, but with two new members attending for the first time, Sengoku had insisted they all be there. Sakazuki, who’d been in the West Blue for the last few months after his return from Alabasta, had only arrived back at Marineford that morning, his crew having to sail through the night in order to make it in time.   
  
Vice-Admiral Doberman had met him at the docks, letting him know that Kuma Bartholomew, Gecko Moria and Jimbei had already arrived, and that the Vice-Admirals escorting Doflamingo, Mihawk and Crocodile had checked in and that they’d be arriving within the hour.   
  
“Saka~.” Kizaru’s breathy voice called out, and Sakazuki pauses, turning to glance behind him. Salina sweeps past a group of marines, all of them looking dazed after. “You’re cutting it close~.”   
  
He snorts, “We got delayed a few hours out, had to deal with some upstart pirate crew.”   
  
She giggles, her eyes sparkling with mirth behind her glasses. “And there was no way you’d miss this meeting~.”   
  
Sakazuki gives an exasperated sigh, but doesn’t deny it. Salina reaches him, and they continue down the hallway. “I was under the impression our presence was required.”   
  
“Mmm~,” Her eyebrows raise and she says, “as though you haven’t skipped other Warlord introductions~. The last three, I believe~. Nothing to do with the voluptuous, cat eyed lady pirate you adore.” She keeps her voice low, a smile flashing across her face.   
  
He can’t stop the faint blush that darkens his cheeks, at much as he cusses it. “Is it so surprising that I consider her a friend? We were onboard the same ship, sharing a workspace for a month and a half.”  
  
The look Salina shoots him tells him she isn’t buying the bullshit he’s selling. He doesn’t know why he bothers trying to pull the wool over her eyes at this point. She knows every secret he’s ever had. Same way he knows all of hers.   
  
He yields, saying quietly, sending out his observation Haki to make sure they were as alone as they appeared. “Fine; I’m excited to see her.”   
  
Salina grins, slapping her hand back against his shoulder, “That wasn’t so hard to admit~, now was it?” She, herself, is ecstatic to be finally meeting the woman who had captured her always serious and frank brother’s heart. “Even if it means sitting in a room with Doflamingo~, of all people, for several hours.” Her smile drops, “I wonder where Sengoku sent Rosi this time~.”

“As far as he can without sending her to the moon.” Sakazuki offers, shaving his hands into his trouser pockets, letting Salina hook her arm around his. They get closer to the large, ostentatious room that had been built just for meetings such as these. Aokiji is standing outside, his ridiculous sleep mask holding his curly black hair back away from his eyes, and he nods to them as they draw near.

Beside him, stern as ever, Vice-Admiral Tsuru waits. The three Admirals dwarf her by several feet each, but she isn’t intimidated in the slightest. In fact, even Salina gets fidgety under her steel eyed gaze. “Welcome back, Kizaru, Akainu. I hope your missions went well.”

“As well as it could have~.” Salina offers the older woman, extracting her arm from Sakazuki’s, an easy smiling on her lips.

“Went fine.” Tsuru gives them both pleased (for her) nods.

“Vice-Admiral Bastille’s ship has just arrived and Doflamingo is on his way up.” She gives Sakazuki a very pointed look. “Do not let him goad you into anger, Sakazuki.”

“I never do.” Except once. Sakazuki had won that fight though, and Doflamingo had never pushed him that far again. Apparently, he hadn’t enjoyed having his nose broken (or finding out the hard way that Sakazuki was very skilled at the use of Armament Haki). Tsuru sighs, gesturing for them to enter the meeting room.

The atmosphere of the room changes when they enter, tenses with anticipation. Sakazuki, his eyes shadowed by his hat assesses the three Warlords waiting in the room. Kuma Bartholomew, as patient as always, idly turns a page of the bible he reads, not paying the Admirals any mind as they moved into the room to take their seats at the table. Jimbei watches them, his dark eyes cautious, but gives them each a nod in greeting. Gecko Moria, lounging by the window, ignores them entirely (Sakazuki hadn’t believed Salina when she’d told him that Moria had begun to resemble a gourd in shape the last few meetings.)

Just as Salina sits, the doors are thrown open, and Sakazuki twitches. He props his elbows up on the table, interlacing his fingers in front of his mouth. Doflamingo saunters in, his usual smarmy grin in place, and his ridiculous feathered coat making him appear larger. Salina sighs under her breath as Doflamingo approaches the table.

“Well, isn’t this a treat. All three fleet destroyers in one room.” His voice made the small hairs on the back of Sakazuki’s neck stand up, and he had no doubt Salina and Kuzan were on edge as well. “And _two_ new warlords. What a day. What a day.”

He drops down into an empty chair, staring at the admirals. Who all stare back, unimpressed and on edge.

They do not speak to him.

They do not engage him.

It doesn’t matter to Doflamingo.

He leans forward, catching Salina’s gaze, and Sakazuki can tell she barely catches herself from leaning away from him, to keep her expression stoic. Sakazuki wants to pull Doflamingo’s attention off of his sister, but can’t shatter the illusion that he had no effect on her. Sakazuki can see Kuzan’s fists clench, where they rest of the surface of the table.

“Pretty as ever, Admiral Kizaru. It’s a wonder the Celestial Dragons don’t keep you posted up in Mary Geoise, away from all the heathens.”

Salina keeps her tone light, and Sakazuki wants to applaud her, for keeping her anger tightly under wraps. “Thank you, Doflamingo, but as a Naval Admiral I cannot have a permanent post that would restrict my movements.” That’s why they get the big ships with full crews, Sakazuki thinks, tilting his head just enough to shoot the bird a scathing glare.

“We aren’t here to play catch up. Perhaps you should keep your mouth shut while we wait for the rest of the Warlords to arrive.” Sakazuki’s voice is a low rumble, and he deliberately directs a blast of magma heated air in Doflamingo’s direction. He takes some satisfaction when the feathers on that gaudy coat wilt in the hot air.

Doflamingo frowns, moving his head minutely to look at Sakazuki. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Akainu, I’m just being friendly.”

That was the problem. Sakazuki doesn’t respond, just moves his eyes forward. Tsuru chooses that moment to enter. A pale, lean dark-haired man following her, sharp yellow eyes scanning the room and its occupants. The man had a large, black bladed sword on his back.

One of the Twelve Supreme Grade Swords, Yoru.

Sakazuki was almost impressed. 

\--

Garp’s ship is ridiculous, she decides.

And tells him.

Which just earns her a sad, puppy look that the man’s granddaughter tries to break out every now and again. She’s a little nervous. Never thought there would be a day when she’d be so close to the Marine Headquarters and not being transported to Impel Down. Of course, she’d said the same thing when she’d stepped foot on the deck of Sakazuki’s warship for the first time.

Crocodile pushes down her nervousness, reminds herself that Sakazuki would be there. That Garp wasn’t about to abandon the mother of his grandchildren on Marineford. She tapped her hook, restlessly on the railing in front of her; her hand was raised to her mouth, cigar between her fingers, her gaze focused on the island they were approaching.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually nervous, girl.” Garp nearly shouts, directly next to her. My god, he has no volume control. A trait he has passed on to Luffy. Crocodile scowls, peering at him from the corner of her eye.

“I’m a pirate on my way to the Marine HQ. Excuse me for having a feeling of fucking dread, you old bastard.

“Old bastard!” He sputters, looking very deeply offended. Crocodile snorts, because she knows the only thing he was offended by, was her calling him old. He wouldn’t deny being a bastard. That was a simple truth. 

The ship moves in to dock, the rattling of the anchor chain echoing loudly. She and Garp disembarked as soon as they were able, and Crocodile followed after the Vice-Admiral, listening as another Vice-Admiral told Garp that they were the last to arrive. She scowled at the back of the old man’s head. It was all his fault they were basically late. If he hadn’t insisted on cuddling his Grandchildren for several hours when he picked her up in Alabasta, they’d have arrived early, _like she’d insisted._

The main building of the marine base was massive, and the climb up to the third to last floor would be almost excessive, if she didn’t know that several thousand marines were posted at this particular base.

And Garp was eating every step. She squints at him, speculating about where exactly he was keeping the food. At this point, it appeared as though he was manifesting it from nowhere. She was still trying to figure it out as they drew near to a set of extremely tall double doors. Garp unceremoniously pushed open the door and let Crocodile go in first, and she stepped into the room quietly. She found Sakazuki’s eyes immediately. Their gazes touched and just as quickly moved away.

She had ten other pairs of eyes on her the moment she entered and she tried very hard not to fidget self-consciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks, as always, for all the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and comments! I appreciate the encouragement and I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it. :D


	32. Meeting: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little over 2600 words, I don't know what I was doing with Doffy, but I don't know if I like it. 
> 
> Oh. Hey! We broke 5000 hits! Thanks a bunch for all the support, you guys, I really appreciate it.

She scans the occupants of the room; meeting the curious gaze of the beautiful Admiral beside Sakazuki, dressed in yellow, her eyes sparkling behind tinted glasses, who could only be Borsalina. Beside her, the third Admiral, Aokiji, dressed in a pale blue suit, his curly hair pushed back with a sleep mask. Next, an older, short woman, her silver hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and her jacket decorated with the epaulettes of a vice-admiral. Crocodile notes the pointed frown she sends Garp as he drops down into the chair next to her.

Quickly her eyes jump to the other side of the table where her fellow Warlords sit.

She recognizes Bartholomew Kuma; had met him once years ago while she had still been putting up with Dragon (Dating him. Whatever.), when Kuma had been a member of the revolution. He gave her a polite nod, but Crocodile wasn’t so sure that he recognized her at all. Something seemed…odd about him, but she couldn’t put her finger on what.

Gecko Moria, she at least knew of. His clash with Kaido had been heavily reported on when it had happened, especially when he had been named a Warlord within a few weeks of the incident. He had gained weight in the five or so years since. She was almost disappointed; he was really rocking his aesthetic, but now resembled a butternut squash in shape.

She had never seen Jimbei before, but since he was the only Fishman in the room, it was easy to figure out who he was. He stares at her, and she figures it must be because he knows her. Fishman Island had been part of Whitebeard’s territory for many years now, and Pops had mentioned Jimbei and his Sun Pirates on more then one call. If Jimbei was as close to Pops as she thought he was, he’d probably gotten to see the collection of bounty posters Pops had been accumulating of his only daughter. She gave him a brief, sincere smile.

Next was the second new Warlord. Dracule Mihawk. His name had been on every newspaper cover after he’d defeated Serinuma Sakura and taken the title of World’s Greatest Swordsman. Sharp, yellow eyes met hers, and she understood why they were calling him ‘Hawk-eyes’. He, like Moria, was leaning into the goth Aesthetic. More goth-lite, but Crocodile had heard the rumors that the man sailed around in a converted coffin. So. He might have been a big nerd.

The last of the Warlords was obviously Donquixote Doflamingo. His giant, pink feathered coat nearly burned her retinas, making the new King of Dressrosa standout. He was staring at her. Not with vague curiosity like the others. She wasn’t certain how to classify the look he was giving her, other then _hungry_. Lustful didn’t quite describe it.

When they were in bed together, Sakazuki sometimes gave her a look like he wanted to…lick every inch of her body…to devour her and taste her.

But Doflamingo, who she did not know (other then by reputation), looked more like he wanted to _own_ her. To see her wearing only a slave collar.

He was a former Celestial Dragon. She knew he had his hand in more then a few slave auctions across the Grand Line.

Crocodile very deliberately avoided looking at him, moving to take an empty seat away from the grinning blonde. As close to Sakazuki as she could get without perching herself in his lap, next to Mihawk. Unfortunately, this meant she was basically across from the bird.

“Hot damn! ‘bout time we got a babe who was fucking easy on the eyes!” His voice is oily, and Crocodile mouth twists into a scowl at his words. Doflamingo leans forward, elbows resting on the table, tongue now hanging out of his mouth. “Shit. Tesoro always said you were fine as hell. I can’t believe I never believed him.” He tilts his head in a very obvious move, and she just stops herself from covering her breasts with her arms, can practically feel his gaze boring into them. Out of the corner of her eye Sakazuki shifts, and she feels the temperature around him increase ever so slightly.

She says nothing, refuses to engage his poor excuse at flirting (or was it harassment).

It doesn’t seem to matter to Doflamingo. “He also told me you were a fucking freak in bed.” He looks irritatingly satisfied when Crocodile finally looks a him, a pissed off light in her eyes.

“And what would Tesoro know?” Her voice is low and even, refuses to let her fury control her words. “We dated for a few weeks, and fucked twice.” She tilts her head, her sudden rage evaporating to grim mocking. “I have kinks; I’d never deny that, but Tesoro is into weirder shit than I am.” She leans back in her chair, crossing her legs primly.

Doflamingo opens his mouth to talk again, but he’s cut off by a cool, cultured voice. “There are _rumors,”_ Mihawk starts, bringing one hand up to his chin, and Crocodile finds herself amused by the furious expression that flashes across the bird’s face. “That Gild Tesoro may or may not have a mommy kink.”

That shuts Doflamingo up, and has Sakazuki snorting on Crocodile’s other side. He shoots Mihawk a quick, disbelieving look, “Seriously?” His rough voice disgusted.

Mihawk lifts his hand from his chin in a shrugging gesture at the larger man, “Just what I’ve heard, Admiral.”

Crocodile snorts between them, lifting her hand, “I can confirm,” her voice deadpan. Sakazuki’s head drops, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. Mihawk covers his mouth, but Crocodile can see the smirk anyway. She adds, staring Doflamingo down, “I don’t want to kink-shame anyone, but I can honestly say that one has never been for me. Or most other well-adjusted adults.”

She smirks, just a little, at a now frowning Doflamingo. “Why so mad? Is that what you’re into?” Her voice is a mocking whisper.

Doflamingo shoots to his feet, and Crocodile nearly bursts out laughing when she sees he’s pink in his cheeks. He opens his mouth to deliver what is no doubt going to be a scathing comment, but the door opens once more. A goat clomps in, followed by Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

Who has a seagull on his head.

Crocodile shifts to look around Doflamingo, squinting at the bird. Trying to decide if the bird is real. Sakazuki straightens back up, murmuring to her, “It’s fake.”

She hums, leaning back. “Thanks.”

“Sit down, Doflamingo.” Sengoku mutters, passing the table and heading for its head. “I’m shocked to see you all actually attending.” Garp had mentioned that it was typical that only one or two warlords would be at any meeting. Crocodile had had to raise her eyebrow at that. There were two meetings a year, with occasional emergency meetings; how hard was it to make time?

Sengoku turns, hands in the pockets of his white trousers, addressing the table. “I don’t think I have to introduce our two new Warlords, nor do I feel the need to. Or really want to.” He shrugs, taking his seat. Vice-Admiral Tsuru huffs, crossing her arms, eyes flinty as she glares disapprovingly.

Something about her expression strikes Crocodile as familiar.

Crocodile gives a mental shrug, figuring the answer will come to her later. She tunes into what Sengoku is saying, accepting a stack of papers offered to her by a lieutenant. The information was much of what she expected. Updates on the Four Emperors, their movements and interesting news about new and old crew. She and Sakazuki exchange equally bored looks.

None of this was new information; Most of it was gathered and vetted by the three Admirals and their direct subordinates. And with Crocodile’s informant web and her direct connection with the Whitebeard Pirates, she’d heard it all.

It did give Crocodile a chance to examine the marines she didn’t know. In particular her eyes kept getting pulled back to Tsuru. The Vice-Admiral, still stern faced, her elbows on the table and her hands clasped together in front of her mouth. Again, Crocodile was reminded of someone.

It was something in the set of her jaw and the steel in her eyes. And when she spoke it was with a grave, serious tone that commanded no argument, and careful measured hand gestures.

Crocodile blinked, an inkling tickling the back of her mind. She glanced at Tsuru and then moved her eyes to Garp, suspicious as hell. Her gaze bounces between them. She sees similarities in both of them to…

And suddenly, several things that had bothered her for years make so much sense.

She catches Garp’s eye and looks very pointedly at Tsuru. Garp briefly looks confused, before his eyes widen and he turns away from Crocodile’s annoyed gaze, making the exact same face as his granddaughter whenever Luffy knows she’s in trouble.

“What’s wrong?” A low whisper, a curious look from dark eyes.

“Just figured something out that’s been bugging me for a while.” Sakazuki blinks at her, mouth in its usual stern frown. “I’m going to punch Garp in the face.”

“What? Right now?”

“No…after.” Sakazuki makes a thoughtful noise, leaning back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest. He looks at Garp, who has the guiltiest look on his face, his eyebrow raised. Not an out of place expression; Garp had the tendency to piss off any number of people around him, and then feel bad about it. (He’d then turn around and do the exact same thing to the next person, so Sakazuki was certain he did it on purpose.)

Beside him, Crocodile had started low-key freaking out. If she was right, then Tsuru…was Dragon’s mother. Which, in turn, would make her Luffy’s paternal grandmother. A grandmother who Crocodile was positive did not know she had a grandchild.

She had figured years ago that Dragon’s mother was alive and well. The way he’d spoken about her indicated that much at least. And she’d also guessed that Dragon and his mother had been close, and were likely still close. Closer than Dragon had been with Garp, who he’d always said had been overbearing when he was young; always pushing him to what Garp thought was the right course.

But the soft fondness that would coat his words whenever he told Crocodile stories of his mother was clear.

So, either Tsuru was a phenomenal actress, and was able to hide any recognition of Crocodile and _the fact that she had given birth to her Granddaughter;_ or (and this was the much more likely option, because Garp) she was completely unaware of the fact that her son had fathered a child, because Garp never told her.

If that was the case; Crocodile might actually end up killing the old bastard.

\--

The meeting lasted nearly two hours, and Crocodile was relieved when it was finally over. She had the beginnings of a migraine, and was just about ready to stab Doflamingo in the eye. Most of the Warlords were quick to leave, and Crocodile nodded to Mihawk as he tipped his hat to her.

Sakazuki jerks his head towards the door and Crocodile follows him out of the room. She knows Garp will come find her; he was supposed to bring her back to Alabasta after all, and he couldn’t very well leave Marineford without her. 

Sakazuki leads her up a floor, to his office. There’s a young lieutenant sitting at a small desk outside and Sakazuki asks the her not to let anyone in. The lieutenant gives Crocodile a curious look, but agrees to the order readily enough. With one hand on the small of Crocodile’s back Sakazuki urges her in and she is unsurprised to find that his office is over flowing with plants. The warmly decorated room reminds her of his office aboard his Warship and is immediately put at ease. She closes her eyes and smiles when Sakazuki places his hand on the curve of her hip. He kisses her temple and she leans into him.

“I missed you.” His words are sweet, and Crocodile looks up at him, her smile soft.

“We talk nearly every night,” She teases him lightly, bringing her hand up to cradle his jaw.

His smile is small, “Its not the same.”

She goes up on her toes and catches his mouth in a kiss, murmuring, “No, it isn’t.”

She drops back down, and he gestures for her to take a seat, just as the door is shoved open. Garp is standing there, still looking guilty as hell, Admiral Kizaru behind him. The tall woman has a vague, confused smile on her face, raising her eyebrow when Garp doesn’t move further into the office. Behind them both Lieutenant Maru is apologizing to Admiral Akainu, on her tip-toes to try and see over Salina’s shoulder. She drops back onto the flat of her feet when the Admiral waves his hand, indicating that there was no way she would have been able to stop Garp of all people.

“Garp, dear~, don’t just stand in the doorway.” By the way Garp jumped, he apparently hadn’t realized that Salina had been on his heels. She urged him in, and quietly closed the door behind them. Crocodile heaves a sigh, propping her elbow on the arm of the chair Sakazuki had ushered her into, fingers against her temple as she stared Garp down.

“One chance to explain.” She tells him and once again he’s making the same guilty face. She narrows her eyes at him. “And don’t bother trying to lie; you manage that about as well as your Granddaughter. That is to say, your fucking terrible at it.” She can just make out Salina’s rapid blinks, but has no problem with the yellow admiral knowing this…somewhat delicate information. Sakazuki trusted her, and that was good enough for Crocodile.

Garp huffs, slumping down into the chair next to Crocodile petulantly. “You want confirmation that Tsuru is Dragon’s mother.” She sometimes forgot that Garp wasn’t a complete idiot. “We were little more then kids at the time; I was twenty-three when Dragon was born, Tsuru wasn’t even twenty-one yet.” His voice is blunt, his words straight.

“But you still raised him together?”

“Of course. Our relationship might’ve run its course by the time Tsuru found out she was pregnant, but we were still friends.”

Crocodile sighs, glancing up at Sakazuki and Salina, who were both looking like they had been given a hard pill to swallow. She smiled; neither admiral seemed able to wrap their head around the fact the Hero Garp and Vice-Admiral Tsuru had at one point been an item. “Does she know she has a granddaughter?”

“…not really.”

“Goddammit Garp. Why the hell not?” Crocodile groaned, her hand balling into a fist.

“I…I didn’t think you wanted me telling everyone and their mother that you and my kid got freaky and got knocked up.” Garp explains, as though this was a perfectly valid reason.

“Explain to me how your ex and my kid’s Gran count as just anyone, and not someone who probably has a right to know.” She’s reaching for his throat before she can stop herself, but Sakazuki intercepts her grabbing her around the waist and carrying her across the room. (Later, she thanks him for this; she doesn’t know how she’d be able to explain strangling their Gramps to the kids.)

Garp is now squinting between her and Sakazuki.

They both sighed, and Salina hide a grin when Sakazuki didn’t bother pulling his arm from around Crocodile.

It took Garp a second before his almost comical look of shock overtook his face. He pointed an accusatory finger at Crocodile. “Does your father know about this?!”

“Don’t fucking deflect, Bastard!” The looks she gives him is positively venomous. “Either you tell the Vice-Admiral, or I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garp/Tsuru subplot was not originally planned, but expect some fallout from him not telling her about her now eight year old granddaughter (plus two bonus grandsons.)
> 
> Things that will be coming up in the next couple of chapters:  
> -Sakazuki meeting ASL  
> -Tsuru possibly beating the shit out of Garp  
> -More ASL in General (Anything you guys want to see for the beans, let me know! I always like semi-prompts)  
> -...Sorry to say Blackbeard's plot is going to be taking place a few years earlier then the canon.


	33. Old person love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuru/Garp is kinda the focus in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst with a whole lot of fluff. 
> 
> Shorty, Next chapter might be a big one.

Garp didn’t know what to do besides what Crocodile wanted when the woman refused to leave Marineford without Garp “finding his balls and telling his ex that she is a Grandmother.” The audacity. He wasn’t scared of telling Tsuru. He had just been respecting Crocodile’s wishes about keeping the information as quiet at possible.

(Crocodile had lifted her eyebrows at that excuse. She likes to think she has a pretty good memory. But she’s certain she remembered specifically asking Garp about Dragon’s mother and if she was still alive. She remembers receiving only silence in response, quietly telling him to tell the woman she had a grandchild on the way. Nothing about really keeping anymore quiet then he had already been while protecting Ace’s existence.)

While Garp had argued at Crocodile, who had looked about ten shades of unimpressed, Sakazuki had looked at Salina and asked her to go and grab Tsuru and bring her up. Salina had agreed instantly, onboard with forcing Garp to _just tell_ Tsuru. 

Sakazuki enjoyed a few things; he loved taking care of plants, he was fond of smooth whiskey and he hated missing out on a good fight. Recently, spending time with Crocodile had become part of the list and even more recently the conversations with two out of three of her kids (he really hoped that meeting Ace in person would help them get along.

But now, with all respect to his love, watching Garp prostrate himself in front of increasingly furious Tsuru was suddenly at the top of his list of favorite things.

With a quick glance at Crocodile, he had the feeling she was having similar thoughts. They exchanged smirks; there was something intrinsically satisfying about the picture Garp was presenting. Tsuru, who Sakazuki knew as being an island of calm in the sea of insanity that was the marines (on occasion), was now beyond pissed.

She was seated, her arms crossed, her legs crossed, her stern face set into a severe frown. She’s glaring down at Garp, who is on his knees in front of her, still futilely trying to explain to her why he hadn’t told her about their shared grandchild as soon as he’d learned about Crocodile’s pregnancy or even as soon as Luffy was born, which she would’ve accepted as reasonable. Any time longer than the girl’s birth was Garp being an idiot and forgetting to tell her, and then when he remembered, “Oh yeah, I should tell, Tsuru-chan…that our granddaughter is three now,” it had been cowardice that kept him from telling her.

A grandbaby.

Or three if Crocodile was being sincere about her having a relationship with her sons as well, if she wanted.

When was the last time she had spoken to Dragon? Ten, eleven years? Not since he’d gone off to start his damned revolution after all the pushing from his idiot Monkey father, after Gol D. Roger’s execution. Based on Garp’s rambling (and a brief darkening of Crocodile’s expression) Dragon knew about his daughter, but had never…reached out to either Garp or Crocodile after Luffy’s birth. Knowing her kid, he was being stupid and noble about it, respecting what he thought Crocodile’s wishes were and (and this one made at least some sense) staying away in order protect his daughter. He was the “Worst Criminal in the World” now.

Tsuru holds up one hand, halting the words spewing out of Garp’s mouth. His mouth snaps closed, and he stares at her fearfully. She smacks Garp across his head. Three times. “You’re an idiot.” She tells him, and Garp (occasionally an asshole, and typically oblivious), rubbing the side of his head, notices the quaver in her voice. He feels like absolute scum. Tsuru is far from emotional, always cool and calm.

But he hurt her. In a way he’d never meant to. In a way he hadn’t intended in the slightest. Had never thought he would be capable of. “I’m sorry, Tsuru-chan.” He drops his eyes to the ground, his voice low. It had been over forty years since their romantic relationship had ended, but he still considered her one of his closest friends along with Sengoku. And admittedly, he’d probably always love her. (They’d had a son together, dammit.)

Tsuru sighs, turning her face away, closing her eyes. “This is exactly why things between us didn’t work out.” She shakes her head, (doesn’t want to admit to herself that Garp, fumbling fool that he was, still held all her love.) She meets Crocodile’s gaze, where the woman is sitting beside Sakazuki, still watching Garp to make sure the big doofus didn’t make a break for it. “I don’t suppose you have any pictures.”

Sakazuki hides a smile, and Crocodile gives a quick laugh, “Everywhere I go.” She confesses, standing up from the sofa, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a long accordion folded wallet insert that she let fall open to reveal nearly twenty photos of all three kids. (This amount didn’t include at least four photos of Gem when he’d been younger.) Tsuru, ignoring Garp now, grasped the offered photos reverently, looking at Ace’s beaming freckled face, Luffy’s squished newborn potato face, Sabo’s wide gap-toothed grin. Further down, a more recent picture of all three kids together.

Tsuru was struck by just how much Luffy looked like…well Garp, actually. Not like her mother, although traits would probably develop as the girl got older. (It almost wouldn’t be fair if she didn’t inherit her mother’s significant bust. Tsuru was almost jealous.) She was small though, and that was all Tsuru. Shorter than her older brothers, but another picture revealed that the girl was still almost infant sized when held by her mother.

Crocodile was just over eight feet tall. Dragon was just about eight and a half feet. Garp was nine and half. And while Tsuru wasn’t sure about Crocodile’s mother…Her father was nearly twenty-two feet. Luffy’s diminutive stature could only be attributed to Tsuru’s share of the genetics.

“They’re beautiful.” Tsuru murmurs, blinking the tears from her eyes.

“Why not come with us to Alabasta?” Crocodile suggests, voice soft. “I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

\--

Ace and Sabo are polite, smiling up at Tsuru sweetly, giving their Gramps shit-eating grins when their mother explains why they’d never met their Granny before now.

Luffy stares up at the pretty gray-haired lady, a bright smile stretched across her face. Mama and Gramps are standing nearby. Mama had had to coax her down from the chandelier in the big marble room on the third floor of the casino. (Mama had been irritated when she’d seen that both Uncle Daz and Uncle Ash had been trying to convince her, unsuccessfully to jump down so they could catch her.)

“You’re my Granny? Wow! That’s so cool! I didn’t know I had a Granny.” Tsuru blinks rapidly, her eyes misty, nearly blinded by the pure sunshine of this tiny little girl.

“Yeah, I’m your Granny.” At Crocodile’s insistence, during the journey back to Alabasta, Tsuru didn’t mention the fact that she was Dragon’s mother. Apparently, while both of her sons knew all about her past relationship with Tsuru’s son, Luffy had never asked after the man who had fathered her. (Tsuru had a feeling that it might have had something to do with Admiral Akainu and his (totally not a) relationship with Crocodile.)

Luffy claps excitedly, throwing her arms around Tsuru’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had this chapter as Sakazuki observing the confrontation, but Tsuru and Garp both had things they wanted heard. 
> 
> Also, I don't know how tall Raven would have been in order to make things work with Whitebeard...uh, physically, but just assume it makes sense. LOL


End file.
